


Waves sing in starry night/星夜浪起

by jupiterdylan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 65,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterdylan/pseuds/jupiterdylan
Summary: 叉冬AU集
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 8





	1. 凛风冲击

1.  
“Rumlow，老大的身体已经快不行了，看他的意思，他不准备把纽约分部一把手的位置交给我。”  
“Pierce，你知道我跟随你很久了，想让我怎么做，直说吧。”Rumlow看着眼前这个野心勃勃的男人，他知道自己想要脱离这场权位之争的唯一方法就是马上死掉。  
“我不能看着老大的位置落到那个俄罗斯来的婊子身上。要赢？想要让手下的人都听我们的？我们得除掉他。”  
“等等，我一个人可杀不掉他啊，你见过他的战斗力。而且他兴许还有用，你可以让他之后继续给你当保镖什么的……”  
“Rumlow，你不要太天真了，那家伙是老大在俄罗斯就捡来的，你觉得他会效忠于我？你是不是对他产生了什么感情，我记得那家伙除了老大之外平时只跟你一人说话。”  
“怎……怎么可能，我们只是很久以前有点熟罢了。”  
2.  
“嘿，Rumlow！”一大早Rumlow就被门外不客气的敲门声吵醒，他从床上跌跌撞撞的爬起来开门，是Pierce——他目前的顶头上司，一个游荡在纽约的俄罗斯黑帮小头目。  
“这么早有什么事吗？”Rumlow打开门，见Pierce没有要进来的意思，他就倚着门框回话。  
Pierce不由分说的甩给他一沓纸钞，“拿着，你走大运了。”  
“给我的？为什么？”Rumlow粗略估计了一下钱的数量，大概有两千块。  
“你知道老大和那些干部们都去俄罗斯总部了吧，他们至少要一个月才能回来，所以这期间这片区域就派我去收账啦。”  
“我知道，但是为什么先给我钱……”  
“别急，我还没说完，”Pierce拍拍Rumlow的肩膀，“你还记得老大的那个保镖吗，前两天胳膊中了一枪，老大嫌麻烦，没带他回去。这几天他住你这，钱是老大给的生活费。跟我出来，那家伙就在车里。”  
Rumlow当然记得那个保镖，事实上在纽约混黑帮的几乎没人不知道那个保镖，他有个绰号——冬日战士，出了名的寡言和冷酷，只对老大忠心。每次老大出去，他跟在旁边时刻紧张的样子都让Rumlow想要发笑。Rumlow还恨他，他认为冬兵间接害死了带他入行的好兄弟。  
“喂喂，我可不想给他当保姆啊……”Rumlow拒绝，但Pierce现在开心得完全不在乎他的反对，拽着他的衣服把他拉出门来。  
“喂，这几天你跟他住，别制造不必要的麻烦，记住了吗？”坐在车里的那个人嫌弃的看了Pierce一眼，从车内出来站到一边，什么话也没说。Pierce倒是毫不在意他这种态度，他转过头看向Rumlow：“你得负责定期带他去医院处理伤口，要去之前我带你去过的那家私人医院，那里不会被其他帮派和条子发现。至于饭嘛……随便给他吃点就行了。钱不要乱花，这是一个月的经费，我走啦。”  
Rumlow目送Pierce开车远去，又看了看旁边吊着左胳膊的冬兵，一股萎顿感袭上心头。他朝屋内走去，在门口停了两秒钟，冬兵跟了过来。  
他的房间很小，Rumlow指着被垃圾覆盖的沙发，对冬兵说让他睡在那。他把电视遥控器找出来扔到冬兵眼前，告诉他开小声一点，自己则溜进卧室里继续睡大觉。  
到了中午Rumlow才起床，肚子饿的咕噜噜直叫，房间里安静极了，他打开门看到冬兵还保持早上的姿势坐在沙发上，电视也还保持关闭的状态。听到Rumlow开门，冬兵立刻看向了他。Rumlow听见冬兵的肚子也在叫，他暗暗笑了一下，想着这个像机器人一样的生物也是会饿的啊。  
他本想等等看要饿到什么程度冬兵才会主动提出要吃饭，不过事与愿违，等了半个小时之后Rumlow实在饿得受不了，他叫了中餐外卖。炒面很快送来了，Rumlow洗了两只玻璃杯，杯子吹制粗糙，底部有细小的突起，每次清洗的时候Rumlow都会固执的认为那是粘在上面的脏东西，非得用手指使劲的刮蹭它，直到那一小块玻璃突起弄疼他的指甲缝。他倒了两杯水，递给冬兵一杯。客厅没有茶几，冬兵用完好的右手拿着炒面，看着那杯水愣住不动，过了几秒钟他拽了沙发上的报纸铺在地上，将炒面放了上去，接过那杯水。像是要给Rumlow面子似的，他喝了一口，把那杯水放到了地上，自己也坐到地上去，用一只手艰难的吃着炒面。  
Rumlow不想和他共处一室，他回到卧室里吃饭。吸溜吸溜的吃面声音从外面传过来，让Rumlow心烦。他联想起那个带他入行的兄弟，在一次帮派交火中被打中了肝脏，没送到医院就死了。那时冬兵和老大也在场，被誉为全纽约最强混混的冬兵只保护老大安然离开，完全没想要帮助别人脱离险境，而他本可以做到。想到这里，Rumlow冲出门去，一脚将冬兵放在地上的炒面踢出老远。冬兵马上反应过来，一把捉住了Rumlow的脚踝，力道大极了，Rumlow不但没能挣脱出来，还差点让自己跌倒。  
“放开，你这混蛋！”Rumlow没有底气的大叫，冬兵眼中的怒气让他有点害怕，他索性更加不管不顾的大喊到：“你想杀了我吗？我知道你对人命毫不在乎，你对我兄弟见死不救，现在还想要杀了我吗？！”  
出乎意料的是，冬兵放开了他的脚。Rumlow讨了个没趣，他看着冬兵用报纸包好洒了的炒面，扔到早就满溢的垃圾桶旁边。他不想继续和冬兵呆在一个屋子里，随便抓起一件外套穿上，转身出了门。  
Rumlow决定要用冬兵的生活费去赌场潇洒一把。本来他没有那么恨冬兵的，他兄弟的死归根结底不是冬兵的过错，他只希望冬兵能对此感到一点愧疚，能对他说出一句对不起也好，可冬兵却表现好似什么都不记得了。他和冬兵有相似的经历，父母早亡，剩自己一人在社会上讨生活，最后进了帮派。Rumlow听说冬兵还是小孩就被老大收养了，为了给他妹妹治病，他早早就在帮派里卖命。帮派里有很多传言，说冬兵不仅是老大的保镖，还是老大心情不好时的泄欲床伴。Rumlow不知道他妹妹的病最后治好了没有，现在又在干些什么，他不像帮派里其他人那样讨厌冬兵又惧怕他，他有点同情他，像是同病相怜的人互相理解的那种同情。  
他在百家乐上的手气一直不好，两千块的筹码不到一个小时就被他输得精光。Rumlow没有直接回去，他到常去的酒吧转了一圈，和像他一样无聊的混混们喝酒、胡扯，打了几把台球，又去书店里蹭了一会漫画书看，最后在晚上九点多钟才晃回家。兜里没剩下什么钱了，他只买了一份汉堡套餐。回到家里，冬兵正在看电视，Rumlow不知道为什么又升起无名火，他把火气强压下去，将套餐里的炸薯条扔在沙发上，自己回到卧室里。  
他和冬兵就这么沉默的度过了四天。和Pierce说的一样，冬兵确实是给什么吃什么，从来不考虑味道和是不是能吃饱。冬兵把客厅里的垃圾清理出去了，Rumlow看到他没扔掉什么自己要用的东西，于是仍然选择对他报以沉默。他还是有点愧疚的，他知道冬兵这几天既没吃饱也没睡好。每天晚上他都能听见冬兵在沙发上小幅度的翻转身体，沙发太窄了，冬兵的手又有伤，Rumlow能看见冬兵的黑眼圈在一天天的加深。可是他不想先开口，不想打破这种看似平衡的沉默，像是他对冬兵说一句话，就会输掉这场沉默的战争似的。  
第四天的晚上冬兵终于首先开口说话了，Rumlow听见他的声音先是惊讶，之后是一阵细小的胜利的喜悦，这种高兴来的太突然，以至于他都没听清冬兵到底说了什么。  
“我说，我应该去医院，清理伤口。”冬兵在Rumlow的追问下重复了一遍。  
Rumlow完全忘了这件事，他这才发现冬兵身上不好闻的气味除了四天没洗澡之外还带了一种伤口发炎而产生的腥气。他开始找钱，掏遍了所有脏衣服的口袋和床垫下面的存款，凑出了一个大概够去一次医院的数目，带着冬兵出了门。  
他没有车，他的车被Pierce借去了一次，就因为违章停车被拖走了，至今他还没钱去交罚单，把车弄回来。好在那家私人医院离得不远，他们可以走过去。冬兵的脚步有点慢，Rumlow停下来了几次看他是否跟上。现在冬兵的造型酷似一个流浪汉：乱蓬蓬的头发，几天没刮的胡茬支楞着，一只手吊在胸前，沾了油的外套可笑的装着他那条完好的手，这一切都与之前他穿着笔挺的西装站在老大身边的样子大相径庭。Rumlow忍不住想笑，之前埋下的火气终于一扫而空，现在冬兵的样子倒是有点凄惨得可爱了。  
到了医院，医生揭开纱布准备给他换药，一股腥气扑面而来，伤口果然是发炎了。胳膊上的血洞红肿，里面带着脓液，看得Rumlow一阵反胃。那医生好似见多了这群混帮派的人发炎的伤口，一边利索的清理一边骂他们为什么这么久才来换一次药，还说幸好子弹没伤到骨头不然胳膊没准要保不住了。冬兵一言不发的看着Rumlow，在这种无声的埋怨下，Rumlow只好不停的向医生道歉。  
创口清理用了大半个小时才好，局部愈合的伤口在这之后又畅快的流出了新鲜的血液，这算是个好迹象，至少说明胳膊没事，肌肉没有坏死。医生认识冬兵和Rumlow所在的俄罗斯黑帮，他警告Rumlow要是还想保住小命就乖乖的给冬兵每48小时换一次敷料。这次清创花掉了Rumlow兜里所有的钱都不够，他跟医生讨价还价，最后医生给他开了个单子叫他去药房买药，这样就可以自己在家里给冬兵换药了。  
Rumlow跟住的离医院最近的朋友借了点钱，带着冬兵离开了医院。他按照单子上买了一堆外用药品和抗生素，最后还拿了止痛药，不过付账时钱又不够了，他只好舍弃止痛药和一部分外用药。钱在那之后还剩了一点，他又去超市买了明天的早饭。  
当Rumlow一只手拎着药，一只手拎着食物从超市出来时，完全没想到面前会有人用枪指着他。他丢下购物袋，举起手投降，那个枪手却没在看他。枪手的目标是冬兵，看来有人知道了冬兵受伤的消息，故意在路上伏击他们。那个枪手示意让冬兵也举起手来，Rumlow紧张的看了他一眼，只见冬兵以极快的速度掏出枪来，把那个枪手击倒在地。  
“快跑！”Rumlow朝冬兵大喊，接着拐进前方的小巷，跑到没人的地方他才停下来，冬兵从他身后二十米远的地方跑过来，手上还抱着那两只购物袋。刚刚清理过的伤口在承受重物和剧烈运动的双重折磨下渗出血来，沾湿了一点外套的边缘。  
Rumlow连忙把东西接过来，朝着冬兵的小腿就是一脚：“你他妈的脑子是不是有问题，叫你跑你还拿什么东西！”  
“不然明天早上没饭吃。”冬兵不以为然的说。  
他们俩沿着小路摸回Rumlow的狗窝，在沙发坐下来松口气。Rumlow给Pierce打了一个电话，告诉他这次枪击事件，Pierce说明天一早会过来。他把冬兵渗血的纱布给换掉了，用了一大半刚买的那些，以至于Rumlow觉得与其出血换掉他们还不如冬兵从一开始就不把它们带回来合算。  
他给万年不用的浴缸放满了水，准备帮冬兵洗个澡，冬兵身上的味道确实很难闻。用海绵给他擦背的时候，Rumlow忍不住问冬兵他到底跟老大上过床没有。  
“上过。”冬兵用不带波澜的语气回答他。  
Rumlow吃惊于冬兵的坦诚，他继续问：“你为什么要答应，你看起来并不像同性恋。”  
“为了救我妹妹，我答应他自己将随他处置，随他使用。”  
“你妹妹的病，治好了吗？”  
“没有，在我加入帮派一年以后去世了。”冬兵说到这里语调低了下来，Rumlow没再多问，他把心思全部放在解开冬兵纠缠在一起的头发上面。  
他不知道自己怎么会有这么大的耐心——他给冬兵洗干净头发，帮他吹干；给他擦洗全身除了两腿之间的所有皮肤；给他刮胡子；帮他换上新的黑色平角裤。  
“谢谢。”冬兵在从浴室出来之后向他道谢，不知道是不是因为蒸汽的缘故，Rumlow觉得冬兵的脸很红。  
“到里面来睡吧，虽然床不是K-size，但是也能睡下两个人，还是要比沙发宽敞一点。”Rumlow看着冬兵在收拾沙发，忍不住让他到里面来，他发誓他只是不想看着好不容易被自己洗干净的冬兵再去沙发上沾灰。  
Rumlow躺在距离冬兵十五公分远的旁边，他能感觉到冬兵没睡着。冬兵躺在自己左边，避开受伤的左臂朝右侧躺着，他的鼻息轻轻的打在自己的锁骨上，Rumlow也换了个姿势，转向左边，对上冬兵的脸。  
“你没睡着，是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“伤口疼？”  
“有点。”  
“抱歉没钱买止疼药，明天Pierce来了我会管他要钱的，反正你的生活费肯定被他私吞了不少。对了，我想起我还藏了点大麻，你要不要来点？”  
“不了，我不抽那个。迷幻剂之类的东西会降低我的反应速度。”冬兵几乎是毫不犹豫的拒绝了。  
“来嘛，就来一点，你会觉得没那么疼的，而且这一个月也不需要你去当老大的肉盾，偶尔放松一天没关系的。”  
Rumlow还在积极的推销自己舍不得抽的存货，他见冬兵没答话，便当他是默认了。他起身走出卧室，到客厅里找他的大麻。他确实剩的不多，勉勉强强够让他卷成一根烟卷，Rumlow点燃它给自己吸了一口，走进卧室递到冬兵眼前。  
“来一点，相信我，这会让你睡个好觉。”兴许是睡个好觉的诱惑力太大，冬兵直起身来，让Rumlow把烟卷递到他嘴里。  
深深的吸入第一口，冬兵开口问道：“你叫什么名字？”  
Rumlow愣了一下，回答道：“Rumlow，Brock Rumlow。”  
“Brock，我记住了。”  
“你呢，本名叫什么？我只知道你的绰号叫冬兵。”  
“Yasha.”  
大麻并没能让冬兵睡上太久，还没到天亮，Rumlow就被冬兵频繁的小幅度翻身弄醒了。那家伙似乎还没完全清醒，借着一点黎明前的微光，Rumlow看到他眉头紧皱，咬紧嘴唇蜷缩着，不知是大麻、疼痛、噩梦，或是这三者的混合作用。Rumlow被他搞得睡不着，只好小心揽着他带伤的左边臂膀，怕他动的太多。他轻轻喊冬兵的名字——Yasha，这似乎有效，他的表情温和了一点。  
第二天Pierce来了，又给了Rumlow几百块表示对枪击事件的安慰。Rumlow用这些钱去玩了俄罗斯轮盘，这次他手气很好，一比二十倍，他赢到了他和冬兵剩下的那大半个月的生活费。  
在老大回到纽约之前，冬兵的胳膊终于好了，Rumlow和Pierce表现不错，被升了一个等级。  
3.  
“Rumlow，冬兵知道太多我所做的违反组织规定的事情了，”Pierce塞给他一把漂亮的镀铬手枪，“杀了他，不然我难逃一死。而你要知道，我不会自己孤零零的去死的。”  
汽车在老大接受治疗的那家医院门前停下，Pierce拍拍Rumlow的肩膀，冬兵就在里面。  
“抱歉。”Rumlow掏出自己的那支枪，默默合上两把手枪的保险，一前一后的打死了司机和Pierce。

冬兵走到了车前。


	2. 痛苦压制

1.  
“我，Vasily Karpov，在其他家族的见证下，任命我的养子，Yasha Karpov为本家族下一任继承人。”Vasily Karpov用尽全身的力气才说完这句话，他知道他的生命快走到尽头了。养子？他从未提过冬兵是他的养子，他没这么想过，冬兵也没这么想过，所有人都没这么想过。提这两个字只是想让这次的权力交接说起来好听那么一点。他不在乎其他家族的人到底是怎么看待冬兵的，反正他们巴不得他把帮派交到一个没用的人手里，这样他们才能有机会吞掉他的地盘和生意。他也不在乎冬兵是不是想要接手他的生意，他曾考虑过冬兵会在他死后一走了之的可能性，考虑过冬兵会把这个摊子扔掉不管，不过这都不能改变他的决定，反正他也看不到那个了。他就是想把自己的想法强加到冬兵身上最后一次，看他因为自己而困扰。  
其他家族的人都走掉之后，只剩他的几个手下和冬兵在房间里。他想提醒冬兵注意那个叫Pierce的手下，不过他在屋子里没见到那个人，对了，冬兵说过那个人被纽约黑帮干掉了。也好，剩下的人他比较放心，尤其是那个叫Rumlow的，那人跟冬兵的关系似乎不错。  
2.  
“我会帮你的，我会帮你把Karpov家族发展成纽约第一大帮派。”Vasily Karpov的葬礼结束了，人流渐渐走散，剩下的只有Rumlow站在冬兵的旁边。  
“好。”关于未来，冬兵自己毫无规划，但既然Rumlow想做些什么，那么他就照着去做吧，Rumlow会帮自己的，Rumlow永远都会站自己这边的，这点他深信不疑。  
“走吧。”Rumlow走向墓园外沿停着的轿车，发动车子，冬兵无声的跟上来，把身体收进副驾驶。  
冬兵与Vasily Karpov的相遇是在十二岁，他的妹妹八岁。他们的父亲在他们很小的时候就不知去向，母亲一人带着他们长大，然后得了一场重病，花干了家里所有的积蓄，最终去世了。他的故事就像任何一个没有父母的孩子那般无聊，只够让了解的人产生一点模式化的同情。之后他们被单身的醉鬼舅舅收养，他靠着时不时的小偷小摸，也能偶尔买点好东西，给他的妹妹带来些愉快的记忆。  
事情的转折出现在妹妹的病情上，她的情况越来越严重，低额的医疗保险早已不足以支撑治疗费用。他开始频繁的偷窃，寻找黑帮活动的规律，从这之中找漏子，偷黑帮的毒品卖给瘾君子，假装黑帮的人去收保护费……作为一个十二岁的孩子，他做的不错，但他毕竟是孩子，在钻了几次空子之后他被逮了个正着，被带到Karpov面前。第一次见到黑帮头目，他没表现出太多作为孩子应有的害怕，他更多的是担忧，担心自己死了没人能付妹妹的医疗费。  
然后他看见Karpov笑了，对方捏着他的下巴让他抬起头来，仔细端详了他几秒，对他抛出了邀请——你愿不愿意跟着我干？他在心里犹豫了，混黑帮意味着有收入，而他需要钱。他知道他现在所处的环境不会允许他安心的上学，接着从大学毕业，得到一份体面的工作。他人生的更大可能是成为一个体力工人，拿着微薄的工资，说不定还付不起妹妹的学费。或者，他最终会加入帮派，他颇有一些狡黠的智慧，没准能在黑色环境里发展的更好。而既然有更早的机会选择出路，他还有什么理由拒绝呢？  
“我比你想象的更了解你，Yasha，你有个生病的妹妹，不是吗？”Karpov还在捏着他的脸，他咬合了牙齿，肌肉在Karpov的手指下被捏的发痛。  
“别紧张，知道吗，你现在就像一只还不会咬人的小狼，”Karpov松开了他，坐回到沙发里说，“如果你加入，我可以付你妹妹的医疗费。”  
“好，我同意。”他很快做出了选择，开出这样的条件，就算让他拿命去换，他也是愿意的。  
“小子，你知道同意意味着什么吗？那意味着你要完全服从我，不管我说什么你都要去做，要你去死，你也要痛快的去，永远不要质疑我，懂吗？”  
他加入了Karpov家族。  
3.  
接手生意不算太难，一来Karpov家族的创收渠道稳定而高效，二来冬兵的名声也远播在外，简直成了纽约黑帮业界的传说，不过鬼知道那些传言是怎么越来越邪乎的，冬兵可记不起来他什么时候打爆过警用直升机。更主要的原因，是Rumlow的得力运作，帮派上下除了Vasily Karpov本人都知道杀掉Pierce的是Rumlow，他在帮派中站稳了脚跟，本应是最可靠的首领人选——而他选择了屈居人下，给自己这个从俄罗斯来的、“老大的婊子”当副手。他感激Rumlow，又不感激他，有时候他觉得是Rumlow想要扩大生意和地盘，自己只是硬撑着给Rumlow一个平台罢了。而当他看到Rumlow认真做事的样子，却又真实的感到高兴。  
他从Karpov的房子搬出去，把那整修了一下，卖掉了那些华而不实的、占地方的装饰品，把它改造成帮派平日集会的地方。他想他大概是整个纽约最清闲的帮派大佬了，生意不用自己操心，之前他陪着Karpov参加的那些家族聚会似乎与他无缘——其他家族的人不怎么待见他——就算要去了，也有Rumlow负责说话。他让Rumlow给他找地方住，于是Rumlow给他找了个内部开放式的二层仓库，顺便还堆了好多现金武器兴奋剂过去，美名其曰让大佬看着自己的资产。  
总的来说，这仓库还是挺和他心意的。钥匙是他和Rumlow两人拿着，Rumlow时不时的从这运送东西，偶尔也会留宿。他住在仓库的二层，他喜欢在上楼的时候把楼梯踩的哐哐响，也喜欢顺着镂空的铁制地板看Rumlow自己开门进来。他过起无所事事的生活，每天定时去帮派经营的健身房里锻炼就算是他给自己定下的唯一任务。  
他在角落开辟了一个简陋的厨房，学着给自己做点有温度的食物，在他看来，自己烧焦的煎蛋比Karpov的厨子做的鱼子酱烘蛋卷更合口味。他还有一台洗衣机，Rumlow会把衣服带过来洗，每到这种时候，他就会泡两杯咖啡放在运作中的洗衣机上，让它产生的微微震动把咖啡里的方糖晃到溶解。  
仓库里堆放的东西越来越多了，有一天Rumlow跟他说，要给他找个助手。  
“如果你觉得有必要的话。”他这么回答，不过他想不通他在什么情况下才需要助手，是在他去超市的时候帮他推车的吗？  
三天后的早晨，一个金发碧眼的大胸青年拎着大包行李站到了他的门口。  
4.  
“先生你好，我是你的助手Steve……”冬兵没等他说完就要把门拍上，他的速度慢了点，一只手把门挡住了，是Rumlow。  
“我找来的，你同意过了。”Rumlow把身体挤进门缝里，将冬兵放在门把手上的手拿下来，递给Steve一个眼神，后者拎着行李迅速进入室内。  
“你先给我解释解释为什么他拿着这么多行李。”  
“他没地方住，你这儿地方大，暂且收留他一下吧，”Rumlow指着仓库一层靠近后门处的并在一起的几只木箱，“那儿就不错。”  
Steve顺着Rumlow的指示走过去，将自己的行李放下，掏出睡袋准备铺在箱子上面。  
“那里不行！”箱子里放着他惯用的武器，他可不想让自己最熟悉的东西被眼前这个阳光青年压在身下。  
“那你就给他买个床，总之，从今天起他得住你这儿。”Rumlow说着走到他的冰箱前面，拿走冰箱里最后一个的三明治，丢下他们俩走了。  
“Karpov先生，我叫Steve Rogers，能当您的助手我很荣幸。”Steve打破尴尬的气氛继续之前门口的对话。  
“停下，不许用Karpov这个名字叫我，还有，你先从我的箱子旁边挪开。”  
“那我可以用什么称呼你？”  
“Rumlow怎么叫我？”  
Steve回想了一会，Rumlow跟他谈起冬兵的时很大程度上都用“他”来指代，别的称呼少之又少，似乎只用过一个。“Rumlow先生称你为‘Boss’，我也这么叫，可以吗？”他回答道。  
“你敢叫那个试试。”冬兵烦躁的走上楼，铁制楼梯发出的响声在仓库里回荡。他把脸埋在枕头里，想要继续睡个回笼觉，他在床上翻来覆去的躺了一会，睡意却迟迟不肯临幸他。他没法在有陌生人的情况下睡着，于是开始用余光观察这个新来的小子在干什么，奈何Steve不知道什么时候走到了他床铺的正下方，他只能听见一些悉悉索索的声音。  
Steve打开了冰箱门，刚才装着三明治的餐盒敞开着放在那里，他叹了口气，开始扫视冰箱剩下的食材。即使对于一个自己做饭的单身汉来说，眼前的冰箱也太空荡了。门上的架子里倒是摆了满满当当的调味品，可是内部真正的食材却少得可怜，Steve由此推断，冰箱的主人是个曾想要好好研习厨艺，却最终败给懒惰的人。他拿出仅剩的两片面包、两只鸡蛋和开了封的蛋黄酱，朝锅子里加了水，开启电磁炉将鸡蛋煮好。之后趁热剥出鸡蛋切碎，加入蛋黄酱、胡椒和盐混合成糊状，在面包片上厚厚涂了一层，盖好，切掉面包边——一个朴实的鸡蛋三明治做好了。Steve将三明治放进冰箱内的盒子里，又把面包边撒上些砂糖，在崭新的烤箱里烤了几分钟，“叮”的一声响起，他准备用这些烤面包边稍微填一下自己的肚子。  
“你在搞什么？”烤箱的声音让冬兵不得不下楼来看看。  
“我在……我刚刚在给你做早餐，Rumlow先生刚才拿走的那一个三明治，我猜是你早上要吃的。”  
“谢谢……”冬兵有点不习惯接受这样直接的好意，尤其是看到Steve手上的面包边时。  
在各自喝掉一杯咖啡后，吃了早饭的冬兵觉得还是买张床给Steve比较好。

在那张简洁的单人床送来之前，冬兵和Steve把仓库整个清扫了一遍。那几个宝贝箱子被他一个个的叠放在房间的一角，与Rumlow存放于此的货物混在一起。  
原本仓库内没有浴室，Rumlow找人在紧连着仓库后身的室外搭建了一间浴室，并且顺便修了一小段连接至后门的走廊。后门从外面只能用钥匙打开，于是他首次感受到洗过澡只需要敲敲门就有人给他开门，不用自己拿钥匙是多么令人愉快。礼尚往来的，虽然他给了Steve一套钥匙，但是他仍然愿意从二层跑到楼下去，也为Steve打开门。

即使在多了一个人的情况下，冬兵也仍然按照平日的作息时间，十点就准时熄灯准备睡觉。如同白天一样，Steve的呼吸正浅浅的传过来，令他感觉有点不习惯。经过白天久违了的体力劳动（打扫仓库），他虽然睡不着，意识倒是渐渐放松下来。迷蒙之间，他开始思考Rumlow叫Steve住过来到底是什么用心。他想了一会，没总结出什么有用的信息。Rumlow，Rumlow，Rumlow，冬兵记起他在Rumlow那个脏兮兮的破公寓借住的第一个夜晚，Rumlow也是发出这种类似Steve的浅浅呼吸声，与此刻不同的是，那时他失眠的原因是难以忽略的疼痛。  
Rumlow帮他洗澡这件事，是他生命中为数不多的尴尬时刻。并不是说他没有被人清洗的经历，只是他不愿意面对那时明明可以自己动手，却仍然接受Rumlow粗糙又直接的好意的自己。Rumlow当时问了他什么？他记得是一个经常容易被人提起的话题，哦，对了，Rumlow问他有没有跟老大上过床，而他做了肯定回答，之后Rumlow就默不作声了。想到这里他无声的笑了，被自己如此直白的告知，Rumlow那时大概惊讶的够呛吧，或者说，Rumlow是作为帮派中所有“知情人”的一员，对自己的私底下的嘲弄被发现而感到了一点尴尬？  
他一直不觉得跟Karpov上床有什么不能直说的，事实就是那样，发生就是发生了。Karpov喜欢女人，他一直清楚的知道这点，几乎所有的黑帮分子都喜欢女人，Rumlow也一样，他们拥有地位，喜欢易于掌控的、柔软多情的女人。十五岁时，Karpov把他带到一个在帮派地盘中的夜总会里上班的女人面前，让他以后就用那个女人解决性欲，他照做了。与大部分男人一样，他也喜欢女人，尤其是在有过与男人一起的经验之后。事情起源于他对一次命令的绝决反抗，那命令是什么他已经忘了，总之，结果就是Karpov让他重复加入帮派时他所作的承诺——完全服从，然后Karpov让他脱掉裤子，与他发生了一次并不愉快的交合。  
之后这种性爱似乎就变成了一种惩罚，通常发生在他不愿听话的状况，直到他十九岁，随着帮派迁移到纽约才停止。  
冬兵难以抑制的想起这些早已过去的难堪回忆，楼下的Steve呼吸的声音更重了一些，他翻了个身，在脑海里给自己哼一首儿时的小调。  
5.  
Steve在冬兵去健身房的时候清扫他们共同居住的仓库，他手脚麻利的做完这些，将清扫工具收拾好，与Rumlow约定的时间快到了。  
“他怎么样？”九点四十五分，Rumlow准时到达，Steve用Rumlow留在这里的杯子为他泡了咖啡。  
“他非常有魅力，我必须这么说，他是我见过的最特别的人。”  
“我不是问他给你的感觉。”Rumlow是在帮派的健身房外遇见Steve的，他注意Steve好几次了，因为健身房的会费相当高昂，不像Steve这样的穷小子所能担负的起，但即使这样也并不是Steve总是守在门口的理由。直到那天他看到从健身房出来的冬兵，正想追过去说话，却撞见Steve正悄然跟着冬兵的脚步，那时他才发觉了Steve等在健身房门口的真正原因——他迷上了冬兵。于是Rumlow拽住他，仔细审查了一番，最终把Steve安排成他早就想给冬兵配备的助手。而现在他有点怀疑，找一个冬兵的迷弟当助手又身兼自己的眼线，这小子不会把他出卖给冬兵吧……Rumlow喝了一口咖啡，驱散掉这个想法，继续刚才的问题：“我是问他有没有发觉帮派里有什么不对劲。”  
“这个……应该没有，我每周都会跟他一起去健身房三次，没有发现有什么异常状况。而且他平时也很少出门，更不会跟帮派有更多的交集。”  
“那就好。后天不要让他去健身房，我不管你是要教他做饭还是闯出祸来让他揍你一顿，反正想尽一切办法阻止他，一天就好，之后我那批货就到了，我会说服他去接手的。”  
“那批货是什么，我也要一起去吗？”Steve越来越不解Rumlow要做什么了。  
“我送给冬兵的‘小玩具’。你当然要跟着去，我还有重要的任务要交给你，”说着Rumlow拿出了一堆文件和一串钥匙，“你们接货之后等我通知你再回来，如果我一时没消息，你就和他在那玩几天；如果三天后我还没通知你，你就带他到这个地址去。”  
Steve接过文件匆匆扫了几眼，“这是……一处住房？”  
“是，我找人给你们办了假身份，到时候你们就到那里住，他喜欢南方，会很快适应的……”  
“你到底在计划什么？Rumlow先生，你让我有种很不好的预感。”  
“什么计划都没有，我也只是走一步算一步。Rogers，你不是迷恋他吗，那就听我的。”  
“不管你要做什么，你也应该把所有情况讲给他听。”  
“我会的，我会的，他快回来了，我先离开，记住，后天一定不要让他出去。”  
6.  
Rumlow在酒会的角落里想着冬兵和Steve差不多已经到达夏延了。今天的这场酒会是最早来到纽约的一个俄罗斯家族大佬的生日宴会，碍于这所谓元老的面子，不仅纽约城内的俄罗斯黑帮都聚到了一起，而且还有几个从其他城市过来凑热闹的。Rumlow隔着衣服捏了捏空荡的枪套——最初进场时大家都交了武器，现在留在他身上的，只剩一把原属于冬兵的折刀。  
他让冬兵去接的那批货，也是他给冬兵准备的小礼物——UTS-15战术霰弹枪，共四箱，每箱十二支，他知道冬兵喜欢这种造型炫酷的武器。他甚至能想象出冬兵使用那把枪的样子：填入红色的子弹，朝着黑铁靶子上射击，留下大片的弹痕；或者射向装满液体的气球，让它们在空中散成一团团的水雾。Rumlow祈祷着今天他会有个好运气，这样他很快就能看到自己的想象变成事实了。  
时间接近午夜，被请来助兴的女宾客们渐渐散了，不一会，一个服务生向他走来，告诉他过了午夜大家都要去楼上的房间里商讨事情。  
来了，不得不面对的问题终于来了。Rumlow早就察觉到其他家族对Karpov家族的不满，更何况Karpov家族正是被如此畸形的方式控制着——曾经身份低贱的Boss，来路不明的副手，却在一点一点的变成纽约地下最大的势力，对于那些老派家族来说，简直是巨大的侮辱。今天的酒会，预示着他们已经商量好制裁Rumlow乃至Karpov家族的方法，而他已经准备好接受任何结果了。  
Rumlow走进屋子，看到自己的几个手下站在那里，心里便有了定论。他在裤兜里发送了提前编辑好的消息，告诉自己最忠心的手下离开纽约。他知道他的帮派被其他家族渗透了，可是没想到竟然被渗透的如此深入。Rumlow不由自主的笑了，面对家族意识强的俄罗斯人，自己这个外来杂种无论如何也不能让他们满意啊。  
“Rumlow，Yasha Karpov怎么没来？”今日酒会的主角对Rumlow说。  
“Boss亲自去接货了。我还以为你们早就习惯了我替他来。”  
“我们只是有重大的问题想要和他谈谈，还是说找你更合适？”  
“那得看是什么事，如果站在这里的这几个家伙想要跳槽，那我马上就可以批准啦。”  
“Rumlow，我在说正事。你最近可抢了我们不少生意，是时候收敛一点了。”  
“依我看，”另一个家族的人接着说，“不如叫Vasily Karpov的婊子滚回俄罗斯去算了，他根本没资格继承。”  
“你们倒是一个个的名正言顺，可却要在这里求我给你们让一些生意出来，”Rumlow扫视了这些人，他们的嘴脸又把Rumlow恶心了一遍，“这滋味挺不好受的吧？！”  
不需要另外的言语，立刻有几人举起枪来对着他，Rumlow心想自己还真是够招人恨的，连口令都不需要就有这么多人齐刷刷的想要自己的命。“反正从一开始你们就做了决定不是吗？就算我在这里同意让出生意，你们也不会放过Karpov家族。”  
“Rumlow，说出冬兵在哪，说不定我们会放了你，毕竟你只是个副手。而冬兵……冬兵欠下的血债可是太多了，纽约的黑帮没人不想杀他。”  
“不好意思，冬兵同样欠了我很多债，他可不能死，我还要找他讨回来呢……”  
“看来你是不准备说了？你已经没有任何帮手了，你的后援计划站在这里的这几个人都已经告诉我们了。我没想到你还有这种狭隘的忠心，这可真让我吃惊啊，Rumlow。”  
“跟忠心没有任何关系，我只是在承担我自己犯下的错误。”他从一开始就不应该让冬兵来继承，如果那时能直接跑掉就好了，那样自己也不会一时迷失于金钱和扩张的欲望，以至于不知不觉突破了平衡的节点，让他们都陷入危险的泥沼里，等到发现的时候已经踏不出来了。  
“枉费你跟了冬兵这么多年，如今你维护他，而他却不知在哪个地方大把大把的挥霍你挣来的钱呢。”  
“他花钱很节省的。”Rumlow回答，他希望冬兵永远都不知道他死在这儿了，最好等Steve带他去了南方，让他以为自己扔下帮派卷了钱跑掉才好。  
看见手枪合上保险的那一刻，Rumlow收紧了脸颊的肌肉，他希望自己的尸体也能保持微笑，他还希望那颗子弹不会毁掉他的脸。  
7.  
Steve已经和冬兵在夏延停留了三天，要是明早还没有Rumlow的消息，他就要设法说服冬兵去Rumlow安排的住处了。他还没想好要怎么编造一个故事，冬兵肯定不会相信Rumlow会卷钱跑掉的鬼话，因此，他由衷的希望Rumlow明天会打电话过来，或者今晚就打过来。

所以当冬兵看着电视新闻打翻了冰淇淋碗时，Steve也说不清自己是先松了一口气还是先感到难过的。  
【前日在希尔顿酒店发生的枪战，经纽约警方证实，系当地俄罗斯黑帮的一次内部火拼，据可靠情报，这次死亡的人员属于Karpov和Lukin帮派。本台将继续跟进后续报道……】  
“我他妈的就知道你无缘无故的送我东西肯定没好事……”冬兵捡起落在一边的冰淇淋碗，看到Steve站在那边，他放下碗，两步走到Steve跟前，用右手紧紧的卡住他的脖子。冬兵盯着Steve湛蓝的眼睛，试图从这双眼睛里看出一点阴谋的颜色，好让他能有理由扼死眼前这个人，而Steve没有表现出任何惊慌，仿佛现在他们所经受的一切，都是由理所当然的原因铸造成的。他稍微放松了手指，新闻里没有提到Rumlow的名字，乐观的想，Rumlow可能还没有死。然而结合近几天Rumlow的所作所为，他很难不去想那个最坏的结局。酸楚的感觉喷涌而出，润湿了他的眼眶，使他的语气也失去了应有的力度，他终于放开扼住Steve的手，在Steve快要拥抱他的双肩来安慰他之时问道：“你是不是早就知道这一切？”  
Steve并没有因为这个问题而停下双手的动作，他的双手从冬兵的腋下穿过去，，让他的下巴卡在自己肩膀上，他用力按住冬兵的后颈，这样一动不动的保持一分多钟，等待冬兵的冷静下来，这才他回答道：“我知道Rumlow在计划着一些事，但并不知道具体是什么事情。我相信Rumlow不会有事，你得对他有点信心。”  
“我要回去杀了Lukin，”冬兵松开Steve，“我要去杀了他。”  
“绝对不要！Rumlow最想要的就是你的安全，他做了这么多只为把你调离纽约，他甚至还给我们准备了假身份和一处房子，”Steve发现自己无法按照Rumlow的意思让冬兵放弃，这太残忍了，“说不定他之后就会到那里去找我们，”Steve鼓励道，“现在我们得按照他的计划到那所房子，然后尽量查明Rumlow的死活。”  
“你说的对，”冬兵眼睛里那层泪雾退了下去，变成了任务模式下的干练和认真，“Rumlow那个混蛋能一手玩转纽约地下，我才不相信Lukin那帮窝囊废能解决掉他。”  
“那我们现在就出发？”  
“嗯，”冬兵开始回忆他能利用上的中立情报来源，过了一会他突然问道，“Rumlow找你来当我的助手，是因为他相信你能劝住我，让我按照他的意思来吗？”  
“不完全是，”虽然这很难以启齿，但Steve还是决定诚实的回答这个问题，“他知道我迷恋你，会做出对你有利的选择，或者他只是想戏弄我，看我跟在喜欢的人身边，却迟迟不能得手的样子。”  
冬兵在瞬间睁大了眼睛，“你，迷恋我？他怎么戏弄你了？”  
“是啊，我在健身房门口遇见你，对你一见钟情，还经常躲在健身房外面，只为偷偷看看你。Rumlow发现了我这个小秘密，向我提供了一个我无法拒绝的职位。至于戏弄，”Steve苦笑了一下，“你和Rumlow早就无法分开了吧，你们相爱，但我猜你们从未提过这个？”  
“没错，”冬兵也笑了，“Rumlow是天生恶种，而我早就从里烂到外，我们是两堆臭气熏天的垃圾，凑在一起也还是垃圾。”  
“别这么说，垃圾还可以焚烧发电，给世界带来更多光和热呢。”  
“Rogers，这么多天来我第一次觉得你有趣。——你还有多少现金？”冬兵问。  
“不多，但Rumlow让我用他给的假身份办了一张卡，那里面还有一部分钱，你想做什么？”  
“雇一家私人安保公司，将那些霰弹枪托运过去，那处房子在哪？”  
“那处？哦，那处房子在南方，让我来给你写下地址。”  
冬兵接过写着地址的便条，“那个混蛋，我明明从没告诉过他我喜欢南方。”  
8.  
Rumlow明明摆好了闭眼微笑的造型，那声本该出现的枪响却被撞门声代替了。机不可失，他迅速卧倒在地上，看见一名高个的西装男冲进门来，手持一把冲锋枪，眨眼间就把屋内的人射了个遍，除了自己。西装男把他从地上拽起来，推着他往外走，一边走还一边对着空气自言自语。  
“好吧帅哥，”Rumlow跟着西装男走出酒店，几个追来的人都被准确的射中了膝盖，“我不知道你是谁，但刚刚你已经和全纽约的俄罗斯黑帮结下仇了。”  
西装男将Rumlow塞进停在路边的林肯车，边发动汽车边说：“你不是早就已经结下仇了？教给我点经验怎么样？”  
“经验就是不要把任何人当同伴，”Rumlow掏出身上唯一的那把折刀抵在西装男的喉咙上，“你到底是什么来头？”  
这个突然袭击几乎没给西装男造成任何威胁，西装男略微偏头，用余光打量Rumlow。Rumlow注意到西装男的那双眯缝眼因为嘴角的翘起显得更具有嘲笑意味，联想到刚刚西装男的身手，以及自己正坐在他的车上，由对方掌握方向盘，他只好悻悻地收了刀子，重新在座位上做好，并把安全带系上。  
“哦，安全行驶，谢谢你提醒我，Brock，”西装男也给自己扣上安全带，“我还以为你早就不要命了。”  
“……”Rumlow没搭理他的揶揄，他对西装男一无所知，眼下还是少说为妙，摸清对方的动机才是他应该做的。  
“我是来帮你的，相关第三方，你知道的吧？”西装男见他不配合，就放缓态度，主动回答了他之前的问题。  
Rumlow心想我知道就鬼了，可嘴上还是嗯了一声，这家伙知道他的名字，说不定是长期收他贿赂的黑警不想放弃Karpov家族这块好咬的肥肉，雇了人来救他的命。“我想用下手机。”他说道，他得尽快和Rogers联系一下。  
“暂时不行，等我们到了安全屋才能让你用。”西装男拒绝了。  
“我得确认一下冬兵的安全。”  
“冬兵？——Finch，帮我查下冬兵。”  
“冬兵是Karpov家族现任首领的绰号，”电话那头传来查询结果，“据称是上任首领的养子，未继承前是帮派内的杀手，继承后一直居于幕后。”  
“哇哦，Brock，你的傀儡老板在哪？”  
“与你无关。”  
“过不了多久全城的黑帮都会通缉你，想活命的话我劝你还是配合一点。”  
Rumlow不置可否。  
安全屋里有个穿三件套的眼镜男在那里，Rumlow猜测这就是电话那头的“Finch”，他拿到了他想要的手机，又提出使用电脑的要求。  
“你想做什么？”眼镜男问他。  
“把所有资产变现、转移，我得改名换姓，尽快出城和我的首领汇合。”  
“Rumlow先生，我不建议你变动Karpov家族拥有的资产，当前形势下你还是完全销声匿迹比较安全。至于改名换姓……恕我冒昧，我已经帮你弄好了。”眼镜男递给他一套身份资料。  
好吧，Rumlow暗自感叹这还真是周到的一条龙服务，看起来他只需要一张到南方的机票就好。他拿起手机想要告诉Rogers和冬兵他活了下来，号码拨出之后他又马上挂断了，如果被冬兵知道自己还活着，他肯定会跑回纽约来保护自己，还不如暂时不和他接触，相信Rogers会按原计划说服冬兵，直接到南方去。  
“我有些东西想要取回来，在布鲁克林的一间仓库里。”Rumlow断定自己没法从这间安全屋出去，不得不表明去意。  
“你是说Karpov先生的住所……”看来眼镜男早已知晓那个地方，“那太危险了，你要拿什么，我们替你去。”  
“几个木箱，里面是武器，我的Boss最爱的那些物件，我还得找几个信得过的手下，把它们送到我们的避难所。”  
“我可以帮忙，事实上我恰巧有一家物流公司。”眼镜男在电脑上噼里啪啦的按了一阵，抬起头来正对上西装男的目光，后者似乎在问他什么时候有的物流公司。  
Rumlow权衡了一下信任这两个来路不明的人所要承担的风险，评估结果是这俩人要想搞死自己，自己早死了一百回，没什么可值得挣扎的。他最后选择接受这份好意，告诉眼睛男那所房子的地址，拜托西装男把木箱拉回来并且在日后由眼睛男的物流公司送过去。他们甚至给他买了机票并且送他到了机场……Rumlow最终确信这并不是那个利益相关人士为他找的雇员，他只是单纯交上好运了。  
说不定他该趁着此时走运，向冬兵告白。希望Rogers没有把冬兵追到手，Rumlow想，若是Rogers成功了，那么上天保佑他不会杀了那小子。


	3. 冰冻废土的勇士

一段录像  
当你四十岁，无依无靠，一事无成，觉得每一天都过得浑浑噩噩，从未想过要有所突破，这种生活，在大多数人眼里会被看做中年危机，而在Leo Barnes这里，则是令人欣慰的日常。人进入中年总会想起当初一无是处的日子，假使你从未回忆过去，那么恭喜你，你过得足够烂而不需要回忆。  
清除计划实施的第三十个年头，预示着一场风暴盛宴的来袭。新年开始的那一天，清除日的宣传就在各种媒体毫不掩饰的轮番播放。没有武器限制，官员的豁免权被取消，允许犯罪的种类更加丰富：政府言语之下暗藏的鼓励把第三十年的清除活动变成了庆祝大会，恨不得让所有人共襄盛举。  
一进三月，Barnes就职的那家汽车修理厂就早早的关了门，老板攒了笔钱准备要带着一家到国外去避避。他嬉皮笑脸的和老板讨要被迫放假的工资，并没有计较拿到手的那点可怜的数目。他不准备去什么地方避开清除日，也不准备换上他那身沉睡在箱子里的完备行头，在清除日上街活动活动筋骨——十年前他还有理由为死去的儿子报仇，转眼十年过去了，他早就没了那种心情。与其忍受着火药味儿和后坐力在街上突突几个毫无干系的陌生人，不如在家里自己喝醉蒙头睡过那12个小时。  
他这样不慌不忙的准备着清除日，在三月的第一个周末去超市载了一后备箱的各色酒水。拎着两打啤酒进家门的时候，他发现有一只包裹碍事的被放在门口，单据朝下挨着地面，不拿起来根本看不到寄信人。他用脚把包裹踢翻，让单据露出来，一排有力度的签名让他放下手里的啤酒拿起包裹——寄信人是Steve Rogers。  
包裹里有一张光碟、一部十分贴心的光碟播放机，和一张写着电话号码的纸条，他猜想这电话号码是Rogers的。在搬出后备箱剩余的酒和观看光碟之间，他选择了后者，他将播放机连接上电视屏幕，读取了光碟的内容。  
“Leo，我的儿子，你一定感觉到了最近的生活有一些不同，是的，我们的国家经历了一场内战。你的父亲，还有Rogers叔叔都处于战争的中心。遗憾的是，我们并没有获胜，Rogers和你的父亲都被当作政治犯关押了起来。Leo，你要听好，无论之后的国家会发生什么，无论别人怎样评价，你的父亲都没有犯下任何过错，他始终爱着你，正如我也爱着你一样。现在我要去争取把你的父亲带回家，如果我失败了，那么请你一定要记住你的父亲是一个非常、非常好的人。爸爸爱你。”  
如果不是镜头里那张与自己相似度极高的面孔，Leo Barnes几乎就要以为这是一个恶作剧了。爸爸、父亲这种名词对他来说已经太过久远，以至于他念出那个音节都觉得十分陌生。他只记得自己的双亲由两个男性组成，而这两个人工作又太过繁忙，很少花时间在他身上。尤其是他的那位“父亲”，总是少言寡语，还有一只冰冷的金属手臂，令他感到难过又尴尬的是，他到现在还记得在那只手臂上荡秋千的感觉。现在他四十岁了，几乎已经和录像中的男人一样年纪。无论寄送包裹的是不是Steve Rogers，他也丝毫不想去证实这包裹是否为好意，他恨不得马上就拨打包裹里的电话号码，哪怕下一秒有个炸弹会因为这通来电而在他家里爆炸他也乐得愿意。他实在太好奇了，好奇这段录像的意义，难道是过了三十年他的爸爸终于要带着他的父亲回来了吗？  
电话打通之后，话筒的那一边也表现的很惊讶，似乎没有料到Barnes会这么快就打过来。  
“Rumlow在拍完这段录像不久就死了。他本来还有其他的东西想要留给你，可是他当时拦截Bucky囚车的行动失败，那些东西被当做证物一起封存了。”面对Barnes对于双亲是否还活着的疑问，Rogers只能给出这样的回答。  
“那……他呢？”Barnes心中不愿正视的答案被Rogers挑明，他却仍然不死心的追问他的父亲——名为Bucky Barnes的那人的下落。  
“Bucky他……他还活着。事实上，这也正是我联络你的原因。电话里不方便讲，我们见个面吧，如果你真的想了解的话。”  
他和Rogers约定了见面时间和地点，之后将光碟和播放机收起来，放进了他很久没有打开的、装着一把把用油纸包裹的枪械的箱子。他有一种预感，这箱子里的东西，很快也要重见天日了。  
Barnes到达和Rogers约定的地点时，房间里已经有三个人在等候。Steve Rogers——传说中被改造的超级战士，过了三十年仍然看着和现在的自己差不多大；Tony Stark——前任国家总统，三十年前内战的赢家，如今已经是个白发老头了；Jim Rhodes——前任国防部长，Stark的左右手，虽然已经年老，可仍有一副挺直的身板。  
“我还以为你们三个是敌人，”Barnes坐了下来，他本以为这是一场一对一的谈话，“你们找我有什么事儿？”  
“Leo，是你说你想了解关于Bucky的事，只有我一个人没法告诉你全部。”Rogers解释道。  
“Rumlow和Barnes的孩子都这么大了，”Stark打量着他，“你简直跟Rumlow一模一样，就连脸上的表情都差不多。”  
“我想我们可以省下自我介绍的那一步，能开始正题了吗？Bucky Barnes到底在哪，你们三个找我要做什么？”  
Rogers递过去一个纸箱，趁着他打开的空挡说：“那次，Rumlow已经把Bucky成功的从囚车里救出来了，他们逃亡的过程中，神盾局找到了他们，汽车失去控制，Rumlow因伤不治身亡，Bucky也因为这次出逃被关进了等级最高的监狱，那时我已经被政府关押，正准备接受审判，”说到这里他看了Stark一眼，后者不自在的咳嗽了一下，“从此之后我再也没见过Bucky。”  
“Barnes被关在阿拉斯加，我是说老的那个Barnes，神盾局说Barnes的精神状况十分不稳定，普通监狱完全没法关住他，我知道Barnes失去了Rumlow，也忌惮于他的暴怒，于是在那种情况下默许了。”Stark接到。  
“于是呢？你们叫我出来到底干什么，难道就为了说‘不好意思我们弄死了你爸爸，监禁了你父亲，如今给你一份录像请你原谅我们？！’省省吧，我没有那种闲心，Rumlow和Barnes对现在的我来说就和我那些数不清的寄养家庭一样，来这里见你纯粹是因为我的好奇心。”  
“我并不想让你原谅我，”Stark无视他的冷嘲热讽，“直到现在我仍然认为当时的那场内战没有错，清除计划本身也没有错，我只肯承认一点，那就是清除计划并没有产生像我预料的那种效果。”  
“然后你就把你关了三十年的老伙计从牢里放出来，准备再续前缘？” Barnes收拾好面前的纸箱，起身准备离开，“对不起，我对老年人的爱情剧没有什么兴趣。”  
两张照片  
暮色降临的时候，Barnes有了一位访客。他住的这所房子的防护系统最近一次更新是在十年前，监视门禁之类的东西早已形同虚设，所以当短促的敲门声响起时，他并没有想到这位访客是个根本就不会使用门禁的人。  
“Rogers……”见到了来客，Barnes堵在门口，丝毫没有想要继续对话的意思。  
“我要向你道歉，几天前的对话似乎并不妥当。我不敢还让你把我当成Rogers叔叔，也不奢望能跟你温馨的坐下来叙叙旧，只是清除日快到了，有些事你一定得让我告诉你。”  
“我觉得那天你已经说的够多了。”Barnes没有让步。  
“我想救出Bucky，但这必须得有你帮忙。”  
Barnes稍微松懈下来，Rogers趁这机会挤进了室内，自顾自的在沙发一角坐下来。也许听听Rogers的话不是个坏的选择，他想。他为Rogers泡了一杯黑咖啡。  
“你刚刚说，要我帮忙救出Bucky……”他扫了一眼沙发下面的那个纸箱，确定它放的足够妥帖，不至于被Rogers拿出来，真的跟他叙叙旧。  
“Stark利用他手中的人脉关系，让我被提前释放了。他说，他犯了个错误，清除计划是个错误的决定，所以他想要改正错误，也就是说他想要推翻现在的制度，取消清除计划。”  
“你就这样答应了？”  
“我没有。若是换成我刚入狱的那几年，我说不定会马上答应，可是时间已过去了三十年，人们早就适应了清除计划，这时候要推翻它，肯定避免不了又一场残酷的斗争。直到他说，Bucky被关在阿拉斯加一个秘密的研究所里，而为了保证他的计划能顺利实施，我和Bucky的力量是不可或缺的，所以，他正在想尽办法把我和Bucky放出来。”  
“等等……研究所？为什么他会在研究所里？”Barnes不理解把政治犯关在研究所里究竟有什么意义。  
“这也正是我答应帮他的原因。根据Stark的说法，他也是近期才知道Bucky被关在研究所的。很长一段时间我以为Bucky会和我一样，在监狱里为所有无聊的事情浪费生命。我无数次想过Bucky一定比我更无聊，因为我好歹还能画几张画消磨时间，可Bucky连画画都不会。”Rogers握紧了手中的咖啡杯，“无论如何我也要把Bucky从那个地方救出来，让我做什么都可以。我跟Stark合作，我来找你，归根结底都是为了救出Bucky，如果你不答应帮这个忙，我会一直缠着你，直到你答应为止。”  
Barnes一时摸不清头脑，他不想管Stark和Rogers的爱恨情仇，也不那么在意研究所里的父亲，只是这件事有个十分违和的地方，关系到他自己。“我有个问题，这个问题显而易见，可是你一点暗示都没给我：为什么你一定要我帮忙去救他？要知道我只是个普通的退伍士兵，就算履历表上的成绩还算优良，可是以你和Stark的关系网，不可能找不到比我好的帮手。”  
Rogers沉默着，不知是为了回避这个问题的答案，还是真的在努力思考答案，他的目光随意的打量Barnes屋内的摆设，直到看见茶几上倒扣的相框，这才拢住目光，伸手把相框翻起来。相框的玻璃和木框的缝隙里，插着两张照片，Rogers认出那是纸箱里的东西，他拔出照片，看到放在相框里的照片是一个眉眼与Leo Barnes有几分相似的小男孩。  
“我儿子，已经死了。”Barnes解释了一句。  
“Bucky在成为冬日战士之后就不喜欢拍照，这大概是他除了神盾局档案照之外唯一一张照片了。”Rogers说。Barnes清楚那两张照片上的内容，分别是他小时候跟Rumlow和Bucky Barnes的合影。Rogers拿起有Bucky的那张，画面里，小小的他睡在床上，而Bucky牵着他的手也坐在床边睡着。Rogers对他说：“你小时候特别喜欢抓着Bucky的金属手，有时候不抓着他就不肯睡觉，Bucky就总是把你哄睡了才走。有一次Bucky也睡着了，于是终于被Rumlow逮住了机会，拍下了这张照片。”  
“我把相框扣过去就是不想听你跟我叙旧，这你是知道的吧？”  
“别急，问题的答案就在下一张照片里。”Rogers说着把照片递过去，Barnes看见那是和Rumlow的合照，七岁的他正坐在Rumlow的肩膀上。“你不觉得，你现在的样子和Rumlow实在是太像了吗？”  
“你想说我是Rumlow的儿子，跟Barnes并没有血缘关系？”  
“不。你还记不记得我们昨天说过，Bucky被关押的时候Rumlow已经死了，他的情绪非常不稳定。而且他以前有过脑损伤，又被关在研究所里，我都不敢去想象他过的是什么日子。所以有很大可能，他根本就不会配合营救人员的行动，除非……是看到跟Rumlow相貌十分相似的你去。”  
“你让我当Rumlow的替身去救他？Rogers队长，你考虑过这其中的伦理问题吗？”Barnes无论如何没有想到会是这样的答案。  
“我说过为了救出Bucky我会用尽所有办法。你并不需要替代Rumlow去当Bucky的丈夫，你只要露个面，顺利的带他出来，之后我们会为他进行治疗，等他恢复了再告诉他你是他们的儿子就好。”  
“你确定这行得通？”  
“难道你还有更好的办法吗？我回答完了，现在我的问题是，你到底愿不愿意去？”Rogers把另外一张照片也递给他。  
三十年前  
“我好累，Rumlow。”  
“别睡着，Barnes，别睡，”Rumlow放慢车速，拍了拍坐在副驾驶上Barnes的脸，“想想你最喜欢的那种面包的名字，叫什么来着？”  
“不……我坚持不住了。”  
“它尝起来的味道是怎样的？”Rumlow把车停在了路边，用双手捧住Barnes的头，“Barnes，睁开眼，别睡！”  
“Steve已经投降了，我不明白我们的反抗还有什么意义。”  
“不。他是他，我们是我们。”  
“是我的错，他们才会对你我穷追不舍，Steve拦下了所有莫须有的罪名，如果不是我的强硬态度，他们根本不会追来。”  
“别说傻话了，他们只是单纯的想把你控制住。打起精神，让我们快点走吧。”  
距离Rumlow从那一队装甲车里把Barnes救出来已经过去了十五分钟，那群人给Barnes注射了药物，现在正令Barnes神志不清，昏昏欲睡。Rumlow能认得出来，运送Barnes的车队是神盾局的车辆，可是他干翻了整队人马，却一个熟悉的面孔都没有见过。一种猜测在他心中逐渐成形，他几乎确认了这帮人要抓住Barnes可不是为了把他当成政治犯，不是为了要让美国队长的好帮手上法庭，被刊在头版头条上。美国队长已经一人担起了所有罪名，反对派的其他主要成员都暂时销声匿迹，只有Barnes被带走了。  
只有Barnes。Rumlow一边重新发动汽车一边思考这个问题，他看到看到Barnes正在啃咬自己的手指来抵挡困意。他不是没想过求助别人一起营救Barnes，虽然向别人寻求帮助不是他一向的风格，只是局势太过微妙，最终他还是选择了独自行动。好在他和Barnes顺利的完成了计划的第一步，下一步就是找个地方先躲起来，搞清楚到底是什么人在追捕他们。他可以确定不是Stark下的命令，已经十五分钟了，足够Stark的AI管家追踪到他们的动向，要来追兵的话早就该来了。  
那个AI，Rumlow苦笑了一声，说起来这场内战的源头可以算在那个该死的AI头上。他还记得不到一年前Barnes把这件事当做床事后的谈资告诉自己——新年将至，新闻中报道的暴力犯罪事件突然多了起来，Stark随口问了句“有没有什么方法能阻止这些见鬼的暴力犯罪？”，两天后那个AI才回答了这个问题，问题的答案就是清除日计划。所有人都没有想到，Stark得到答案之后的几个月，清除日计划竟然被作为正式的议案提交给了国会，于是议案公布，反对者与赞成者各执一词。之后就是无比无聊的政治斗争，只是对立的双方是两个超级英雄。钢铁侠为他的议案赢得了通过，美国队长则在全国发起抗议游行。Rumlow也不知道事情是从什么时候开始愈演愈烈的，政府出动军队镇压，直到出现了较大的伤亡；媒体开始将这些冲突定义为“内战”。最后Rogers意识到双方的争斗只会给人民带来危害，于是他投降，并且解散了反对派。  
Barnes还是昏睡过去了。Rumlow正想着如果不叫醒他是不是对现在的情况也没有什么妨碍，手机却尖利的响了起来。他瞄了一眼屏幕，迅速的拿起来，系统提示他一架无人机正朝他们飞过来。  
“Barnes，快醒醒！咱们得从车里跳出去！”Rumlow更加确定要抓Barnes的不是神盾局的人，神盾局不会派无人机来，他们会更加兴师动众，陆空齐下，恨不得连交通灯都全部改变，就为了抓他们想抓的人。眼下的只是打着神盾局的幌子，只敢用小范围力量完成任务的不知名人士。而对于未知的敌人，Rumlow实在也没什么更好的办法，他能做的只有尽快带着Barnes逃命。  
即使Rumlow的手机已经响得快要震碎车窗玻璃，Barnes还是没能醒来。手机鸣起不同频率的警报，试图告诉它的主人无人机已经锁定了他们，准备发射飞弹。Rumlow将手机砸向挡风玻璃，他知道这个举动对眼前的状况于事无补，没准还会增加妨碍，可是这不是他能控制的行为。他加大油门，后视镜里的飞弹离他们的车子越来越近，他在心里祈祷着一定要追上前面的大货车，好让他到车底避一避。无名的神回应了他，他成功的把车子塞到大货车的车底，火焰在他头顶燃烧，连带着他的车尾。巨大的震动终于让Barnes醒了过来，他感到庆幸，他试图放慢车速，准备和Barnes跳出这辆车。  
然而车子并没有如他预想一般顺利的慢下来。尾部受损让刹车失灵，而那该死的手机又想起了飞弹警报，Rumlow很快做出了选择，他解开安全带，抱住Barnes打开车门滚了出去。  
四管手枪  
Steve Rogers在把照片递给Leo Barnes时，并没有让对方答应的十全把握。他看着Barnes把照片重新插到了相框的缝隙里，将相框端正的放到了桌上。咖啡在手中冷掉，他想，他马上就要失去留在这里的理由了，在他考虑是再要一杯咖啡还是起身走人之时，Barnes回答了他。  
“我接受。”Barnes的声音平静，反倒衬出因为这个答案而站起来的Rogers有多么紧张，“但是我要怎么做？你确定他会跟我走？我对他根本缺乏了解，甚至可以说是一无所知。”  
“具体的行动细节，明天你到之前那个地址去，我们再讨论。放心，这不是你一个人的战斗，我们齐心协力，一定会把Bucky救出来的。至于你说你对Bucky一无所知……你可以从这个东西入手去了解他。”Rogers从兜里掏出一把银色的袖珍手枪递给他，“这是Bucky最贴身的武器装备，最后的防线，无论出席什么重要的场合，无论有多么严密的安检措施，这家伙总会有办法带这把枪进去。我一度认为他洗澡的时候也会带着这玩意，也怀疑这把枪是不是藏在他的手臂里，像变形金刚一样由几个看似无害的金属关节拼凑成形……内战后期，形式越来越不利，连盾牌也落在了政府手里，于是他把这个借给了我，我觉得，经由你还给他也没什么不妥。”  
“COP357，这可是早就停产的珍品，还是你自己还给他吧。”  
“我拿着它就是个错误，我从没用它开过哪怕一枪，也许当时我没有接过来、让他留在Bucky那里，Bucky就不会被抓，Rumlow也不会死。然后一切也许根本不会变成现在这个该死的样子。”  
“我想传说中的冬日战士不会被一把小小的武器决定他战斗的成败的。”Leo Barnes故作轻松的安慰了一句，手中的袖珍手枪泛着枪油和多年手泽带来的黯淡光芒，让他感觉沉甸甸的。  
“我要走了，明天上午九点我会在那里等你。”  
Rogers是徒步走到这里来的，并且他仍然有徒步走回去的打算。他过了三十年的牢狱生活，很多细枝末节的小事早就已经记不清了，但他清楚地记得，自从Bucky给了他这把四管手枪他就再也没见过Bucky。那时距离他接受审判已经不到一周，局势混乱不堪，连带着他的心绪也纷扰不宁，他并没有看出本就泛起波澜的海面之下潜藏的暗涌。他以为他投了降，一人承担所有的罪名就能换回其他人的自由，至少是作为一个普通人的自由。当时他还不知道自己已经挥出无情的一刀，斩断了自己的根，乃至之后的日子活得就像一株被截肢的树，逐渐干涸，唯有不断地温习记忆，才能不至于像罗得的妻子那样，变成一根盐柱。他忽略了一波悄然滋生起来的势力——九头蛇，正是他们带走了Bucky，日后接手了政府，把整个国家改造成了他完全陌生的样子。内战，他和Stark之间没有赢家，他们浪费三十年，终究只是给别人的罪恶奠基。  
清除日马上就快到了，夜晚的街道呈现出两种截然不同的氛围：大路上行车稀少，门户紧闭，有条件的、不愿犯罪的人家都出国躲避清除日；小巷里人流密集，有愈加热闹的黑市武器交易，甚至已经有带着滑雪面罩和面具的人出来踩点了。Rogers把手从外套兜里拿出来，握成拳放在身体两边，意在告诉别人，他随时准备开战。  
五个帮手  
Leo Barnes再次来到那个地址，一辆黑色轿车停在门前，Rogers看到他过来，就打开车门，示意他上车。这是一辆无人驾驶的汽车，Rogers坐在后座上，直到他上车也没说一句话。  
“这是怎么回事？居然还要用无人驾驶系统，神神秘秘的，我们要去哪？”  
“去参加Stark家的宴会。”Rogers用手势向他笔划了一下，示意此处可能处于对他们不利监控中。  
“Rogers先生，您不必如此谨慎，在这辆车里是信息安全的。”一阵带有金属质感的男性英国腔在车内响起，“年轻的Barnes先生，我是这辆车的驾驶员，同时也是Stark先生的AI管家Jarvis，您将要前往Stark先生位于海边的某处住宅。”  
即使信息安全，Barnes一时也不知道要和Rogers说些什么，好在路途不远，汽车行进也很快，这种尴尬的沉默没有持续多久，他们就到达了目的地。汽车直接开进地下车库，Stark在一道门前面等待他们，电梯将他们领进了更深的地下。踏上传送带的那一刻，Barnes不由得发出了一声赞叹——眼前的场景像极了他小时候去过的海洋公园，透明的拱形玻璃顶上方像是真正的海洋景观。Stark似乎习惯了这种惊叹，他颇为自豪的耸耸肩，装作没有听到Barnes在后面念叨“有钱真好”。  
“我们现在在海底？”进入眼前的圆形会议厅之前，他们被要求除去一切电子设备，Barnes拒绝了Stark递上来铅笔和纸，似乎有点懂得了他们要在这里开会的目的。  
“Pepper喜欢大海，于是我建了这么一个单向透光的海底卧室，去年Pepper去世之后，我把这里改建了一下，现在这成了最安全的信息隔离空间，这一片近海海域都是我的个人资产，所有靠近的威胁都可监视。我们进去说吧。”  
会议室内，Rhodes和另一位女士已经等在那里，Barnes认出来她是现任国务卿Peggy Carter，这项认知让他感觉有些局促，他在座位底下偷偷把手伸进裤兜里擦掉手汗，宽松的工装裤很好的隐藏了他用战术背带绑在左大腿外侧的那把四管德林加袖珍手枪，没错，就是Bucky Barnes的那一把。这帮人似乎有点太过信任他了，完全没想过要搜搜他的身，不过也许在进入这海底之时就有什么隐藏起来的金属探测设施扫描过他的全身并且已经把他所携带的武器报告给了Stark，而Stark并没把它视作威胁。他不知道这两种猜想哪个更让他感到心安，眼下他完全可以在裤兜里就拿下那把手枪，隔着裤子打中距离他不到两米的国务卿的股动脉，就此搞出一场影响全国上下的暗杀行动，动荡一下整个国家的政局。Barnes从未想过自己能这样接近这个国家权力的中心，并且只要他愿意动一动手指头，就能或多或少的左右国家的命运，这种幻想给他带来了一阵虚无缥缈的得意感，令他全然忘了自己到这海底会议室的最终目的正是要帮助眼前这些人发动政变，改变这个国家的。  
“人终于到全了，Stark，我的时间很紧，让我们速战速决好吗？”在做出发言之前，Carter对Barnes点头致意了一次，Barnes也连忙做出回应，这种恰到好处的客套令Barnes十分承情，他确实不知道要面对国务卿说些什么，当然他也不认为任何客套对他来说都是有必要的。  
“请给我一分钟让我解释一下我们目前的处境。上次与Barnes在市区会面之后，我和Rhodes被迅速降低了权限等级，显然之前那所房子也处于政府的秘密监控之下了，我不知道现任总统到底对我们的计划知晓了多少，不过我们要做好最坏的打算，就连亲爱的国务卿女士也已经可能暴露了。”  
“哦，Tony，我可比你们谨慎多了，”Carter说着从面前的纸质文件袋里掏出一张工作证似的卡片扔在桌上，“至少我的权限毫无改动，轻而易举的就办好了我们新朋友的工作证。”  
“我的？”Barnes试探着拿起来看了看，那工作证上还确实印着他的身份信息以及驾照上的那张照片。  
“好吧，可喜可贺，终于到了激动人心的制定计划阶段，不过确切的说是我们已经制定好了计划，由小Barnes来调整。那么你想让我从哪开始呢，Barnes？”Stark说。  
“就从这张印着我信息的工作证开始吧。”  
“你是直接行动人员，想要进入那间戒备森严的研究所，当然要用‘正规途径’，算了，这部分还是让国务卿女士说吧。”  
“这个研究所原则上并不存在，它不属于任何一个大的机构，各种档案里也没有它。它的项目代号叫‘乌索克’，每年都要消耗掉不少的经费，Stark告诉我他的计划之后，我给财政部施压，叫他们推迟‘乌索克’新的经费审批，直到Rogers找到你，我才让这笔经费通过。‘乌索克’新购进了一大批实验仪器和实验耗材，因为‘乌索克’是机密项目，所以物品的购买和运输安装都是由国安局负责。每次国安局会轮换两名不重复的人员，给予他们临时的六级权限，就是你手中的工作证。你懂得工作证的是干什么用的了吧？你假扮成国安局的人利用送仪器的机会进入研究所，找到Bucky Barnes，想办法带他出来。”  
“我要怎么想办法带他出来？我没去过那个研究所，而且你刚才也说了，国安局会去两个人，可出来却是三个人，我要杀了另外那个国安局的特工吗？”  
“别担心，你有帮手，”Rogers回答到，“不会有另一个国安局特工，我和你一起去。还有那个工作证并不是进出的凭证，工作证里存储了你登记过的指纹信息，它存在的目的只是要验证获得六级权限的是当下这个人，也就是说一旦通过了验证，我们的进出是自由的——这是个漏洞，研究所的那些人只会严格审查你有没有带东西出入，却没想过你要带一个人出来。”  
“到时候Rhodes会接应你们，至于我嘛，我在财政部压着研究经费的时候，以私人名义向研究所的所长Zola博士赞助了一大笔钱，让他答应我‘恰好’在运送仪器的这一天可以在研究所内进行一次参观。Jarvis会在我进入的那一刻开始扫描整个研究所的布局，为你们提供最佳撤离路线。总之就是别担心，Barnes，你有我，有Jarvis，有美国队长，有国务卿和前国防部长这五个帮手，别说是救下一个人，我们简直可以拯救地球。”  
六次检查  
“已经是第五次了，还是一样的结果，”Bucky Barnes手上拿着诊断证明和化验单，这是他第五次被认定为精子活力低下，“你为什么非得要用我的？既然我已经答应了要抚养一个孩子，我就肯定不会因为这个孩子的血缘问题而不爱他。你完全可以用你的精子，老实说，比起我自己，我更喜欢你的样貌，当然，我最喜欢的还是Steve的。”  
“下周我们再去最后一家医院好不好？如果结果还是一样，那么就用我的，再给我们的孩子一个选择的机会。况且……我也更喜欢你的脸啊，你的一切我都喜欢。”  
迈进四十岁的大关，Rumlow越发明显的感受到他的伴侣与他的不同——衰老的速度，Bucky Barnes仍然保持着二三十岁年轻人的样子，而他自己已经有了明显的眼纹。他知道再过几年有个问题就不得不成为他脑内思考的日常——他肯定会是先死的那一个，等他死了Barnes又会变成孤身一人。他想到要和Barnes养育一个孩子，他想让Barnes拥有一个可以百分百信任的人，他想留下一个人在他之后能继续爱着Barnes。说服Barnes养育一个孩子很难，他花了很多个晚上来做说服工作，具体是在每次做爱都表现的像个充满了生殖欲望的渣男，告诉Barnes他想要个小孩，如果Barnes能生一个就好了。他了解Barnes，知道Barnes不会因为他的好意而同意要一个小孩，于是他只好迂回作战，摆出索取的姿态，吃准了Barnes最终会满足他的要求。  
第六次去医院检查之前，Rumlow和Barnes一样不抱希望，但得出的结果让他们吃惊，Barnes这次的精子活动率勉强达到了可以生育的标准，Rumlow很高兴，立刻联系了早就确定好的代孕母亲。当初确定代孕的人选时，Rumlow让Barnes从一堆照片里挑出他喜欢的一个，Barnes不愿意挑，最后只好由Rumlow挑出了一个。其实Rumlow也说不出到底是要用什么标准来挑选他们的孩子的母亲，他下意识的选择了最像他母亲的一个，后来他猜测Barnes大概已经完全忘了有关母亲和亲情的回忆，而他对于这些也所知无几，以至于他只能用他的母亲作为标准。  
“我还是坚持要用你的，医生也说了，虽然勉强符合标准，但是仍有可能怀不上，而且怀上了也有令母亲流产的危险，我不想给别人带来麻烦。”Barnes听到Rumlow对代孕母亲如实告知了情况，看Rumlow表情，那边似乎并不十分乐意。  
“但是这次毕竟合格了，Barnes……”  
“Rumlow，我愿意达成你的愿望，养育一个小孩，但要我做可能会伤害别人身体的事情，我办不到，要是你还是不肯用你的，那这个孩子就不要了。”  
从医院回家的路上，Rumlow和Barnes谁都没有说话，沉默之中，问题的答案早已得出定论。之后这个孩子继承了Rumlow的一切特点，黑色的头发，琥珀色的眼珠，如果Rumlow能找到自己小时候的照片的话，估计也和这个孩子长成一个模样。Rumlow给孩子取名为Leo Barnes，坚持用Barnes的姓氏入了籍。开始Barnes反对使用自己的姓氏，不过Rumlow没有再次故作姿态，他直接告诉了Barnes他的想法：Barnes还会活很久，自己要为他留下一个可靠的羁绊，一种直接的联系。  
七级机密  
Leo Barnes有点同情国安局的特工们，他和Rogers开着大型货车在这荒无人烟的冰天雪地里走了将近十个小时。虽然已是春分时节，这鬼地方却丝毫没有沾染上春天的气息，还在断断续续的下着小雪。国安局距离研究所最近的办公中心位于它的相邻城市，研究所购买的物品只能由飞机送到那里，然后再由特工开车送往目的地。这其间的距离虽说不算太远，可他和Rogers对路线不熟，天气又不好，货车的暖风相较于室外的寒风仍然不够温暖。在他们距离研究所五十公里时，Stark才启程，等他们到达时，Stark已经提前十五分钟进入了研究所。  
Barnes和Rogers非常顺利的通过验证，他们将货车开进专用通道，通过升降机，整车直接进入了研究所二层，等待Jarvis给他们行动的指令。  
“Barnes先生、Rogers先生，我已经初步完成了该栋建筑物的整体扫描，不幸的是，我并没有发现疑似Bucky Barnes的踪迹。”  
“不可能的！所有的情报都将Bucky的行踪指向了这里，是不是你远程运行的原因，使结果不够准确？”  
“Stark先生佩戴了戒指形状的移动操作终端，因此可以说我本人也在这座研究所内，红外扫描是通过从卫星发射到这里的装甲元件进行的，错估率极低。为了保证结论正确，我正在进行第二次扫描。”  
“Cap，Jarvis扫描到一块区域，权限等级为七级，如果第二次扫描仍然没有发现Bucky Barnes的踪迹，我想……你们应该去那里看一下。”通话器里出现了Stark的声音。  
“那里能发现什么？我该期待那里会存在Barnes的残骸吗？况且我们的权限只有六级。”Leo Barnes怒气冲冲的朝话筒吼着，被Rogers打着手势让他小声点。  
“Stark，你先稳住Zola，我们先到那里再说。——Jarvis，给我们指路。”  
“建议您和Barnes先生提出协助搬运请求，然后拿起N2476号物品到位于三楼东北角拐角的房间，那里距离七级权限区域最近。”  
“谢了。”  
凭借六级权限，Rogers和Barnes将物品抬入那个房间，房间是储存试剂用的，一排排的玻璃柜摆放的整整齐齐。  
“Rogers先生，位于您所在位置西侧的三间并排的屋子就是七级权限房间，经过再次扫描，这三间房间中央的那一间检测出微弱的红外信号，您可以考虑进入那里。”  
“话是容易，可我们怎么进去，这里的房门看起来坚不可摧。”Barnes回应道。  
“我们由墙面进入，”Rogers从内兜里掏出一个圆柱状的物品打开按钮，蓝色的火光喷了出来， “Stark给的小玩意，可以发出高压电、高温火焰和激光，我们把墙体融化开，从内部穿过去。”  
墙面被割出一个一米见方的洞，落下的墙体腾起烟雾，Rogers和Barnes来不及等这烟雾散去，急切的迈进隔壁的屋子里。借由刚才那个房间的灯光，他们看到眼前的金属实验台、成堆的试剂瓶以及说不清用途胡乱摆放的设备。Rogers和Barnes心照不宣，谁也没有过多的发散思维，将脑袋里不成形的揣测彼此交流，他们径直穿过房间，来到第二块墙壁面前，继续切割。  
通向目标房间的洞被打开了，最初的那点灯光在这里已经基本消散无踪。房间的中央有一条微弱的蓝色光带，照亮一块小小的玻璃窗。两人将防护眼镜调成夜视模式，终于看清了房间内的摆设——成放射状放置的监测仪器，中心是一只金属柜，柜子里则是他们要找的Bucky Barnes。  
“Stark，”Rogers用颤抖的声音对着通讯器说，“我们找到了Bucky的冷冻柜，他……似乎还活着，但是绝无自主活动的可能。”  
“冷静下来，Rogers，那只柜子有多大？”  
“长度超过两米，截面积不到一平方米，基本不可能在不被人注意的情况下带出来。”  
“B计划，Rogers，B计划。——Jarvis，准备进入全面监控模式。”Stark说着切断了通话。  
“等等，什么是B计划，为什么我从不知道？”Barnes对这种未知感到恐惧，他带有怨恨问到。  
“B计划就是攻击计划，也就是说我们要准备提前向政府开战。”Rogers回答他。

Stark长出了一口气，提前做出与政府对抗的举动很不理想，可他知道如果这次不能带Bucky Barnes出来，那么之后再做动作只会更加艰难。“Zola博士，请问现在几点了？你知道我在进来的时候没有带手表和手机。”  
“马上就要凌晨两点钟了。抱歉，Stark先生，因为您执意要来研究所参观，我不得不选在夜里人手较少的时候来安排，您是不是累了？”  
“没有，我们继续吧。”Stark放慢了脚步，开启了通话器。通话器的另一端，Rogers和Barnes马上冲他吼了起来：“我们到底要怎么办？”  
“先检查装着Barnes的冷柜上有没有备用电源，如果有的话就拔掉直流电，一过一点钟你们就把冷柜运出来，Rhodes会在原定地点等你们，路上的敌人就要靠你们自己解决了。Zola跟我想的一样，根本不知道夏令时这回事。”B计划能否顺利实施，就像一场赌博。早在去年，由Carter提出，国会内通过了一项议案，将今年的夏令时实施的时段调整到了四月一日，并且这项消息“意外的”没有通过大众传媒发布，而是以公告的形式在各个单位内部公布。像“乌索克”这样的独立秘密研究机构，“自然而然”的没有人通知他们这种小事，而这也成了Stark计划中重要的一环——在研究所内，清除计划的时间已经过去了，而事实上，清除计划还剩下最后一小时。他们将利用这空出来的一小时，合理合法的闯入研究所，带走Barnes，虽说这种行为不会受到法律的制裁，可这已经足以让政府将他们列入敌对名单了。  
“我们怎么判断有没有备用电源？如果有的话，够Bucky用多久？”事件已经够棘手了，Rogers可不想让这个该死的金属柜变成Bucky的葬身之处。  
“Jarvis，扫描那间屋子的用电情况，——Rogers，找找柜子背面有没有逆变器……什么？算了，找找有没有黑色的模块，大一点的，对，有充电口，就是那个。”  
“Sir，目标房间用电量较低，常规备用电源可维持二十四小时以上。”  
“Rogers，听到了没有，二十四小时，放心的把Barnes弄出来吧。”  
Stark再次关闭了通信器，将耳机调成防护模式，一点钟已经过去，他接近Zola，将戒指放到他的耳边，只几秒钟，Zola的脸上开始变得苍白，身体慢慢瘫软，他顺势将Zola扶进最近的房间，让他坐在了椅子上。  
“次声波武器，很早以前偶然开发出来的东西，没有通过国会审核投入使用，我改造了一下，把它变得更小了，小到能放在戒指里。”瘫在椅子上的Zola为Stark满足他好奇心而展开的解释痛苦的动了动嘴角，Stark接着说：“别担心，你不会死，这种麻痹的持续时间还不到一个小时。”他打开通讯器，另一边传来间或的枪击声，Stark对那两人放了心，他开始用离他最近的一台电脑破解研究所的主机，摆弄不能动的Zola通过生物识别，将这里所有的研究内容远程下载到Jarvis的服务器上，之后又将这些数字资料全部销毁。做完这一切Stark看了看Zola痛心疾首的表情，一种同为科学家的同情弥漫上来，很快又消失了，Rogers痛苦的颤音还回荡在脑海里，耳边正在实时直播枪战现场，他告诉自己这里发生的一切都不值得同情。  
“Sir，Rogers先生和Barnes先生已经接近出口，请您也马上撤退。”  
Jarvis的提醒让Stark开始移动脚步，从第一个清除计划实施开始，他从没在任何一个清除日做出平日里违法犯罪的举动，在这最后一个清除日（他希望是最后一个），他终于向他一手塑造的国家政府宣战了。  
Rogers和Barnes吸引了不少火力，Stark一路上没有受到太多人阻碍，仅有的几个也让他用次声波武器解决掉，他来到出口，那两人已经登上飞机，四条带有电磁铁的钢锁牢牢吸住金属柜的四角，Rhodes催促他，直升机悬停在冰雪之上，带起大片大片细碎的雪花，他望向前方空无一人的雪地，登上软梯，手脚并用地爬进机舱里。  
“我们要多久才能到达目的地，让Bucky苏醒过来？我怕他吊在机舱外面太久受不了。”Rogers问到。  
“相信我，不会很久，就算外面是一片冰冻的废土，对于现在的Bucky Barnes来说，也应该是温暖的。”Stark说。


	4. 落日余晖

1.  
冬兵最近不对劲。不仅是冬兵，Rumlow觉得冬兵计划的相关人员都不对劲。  
Rumlow跟冬兵合作过几次，无一不是暗杀任务，冬兵负责出击，他的小队负责支援。冬兵是一把准确而高效的武器，他是组织里最深的秘密，只有核心成员才能触及。Rumlow加入九头蛇将近十年，也仅仅见过他那么几次。自从三个月前他们迁移到位于堪萨斯州的这处基地，一切都开始变得不对劲了。冬兵出勤的频率一下子高的令人吃惊，单单这个月，Rumlow就已经和他合作过两次。任务类型也从暗杀变得更为多样，更加危险，在普通人看来，那些任务和就自杀式袭击没什么两样。Rumlow小队的主要任务不再是“支援”，而是变成了“回收”，冬兵最近都是独自完成任务，Rumlow他们负责在冬兵发出信号后将他接回来，确切的说，是取回来，因为每次回收的冬兵都处于失去意识的战损状态。  
今天是Rumlow这个月第三次和冬兵一起出勤，他们的任务是进入一家研究生物科学的公司总部，销毁在重重保护下的最新研究资料。任务计划是由冬兵从楼顶突入，进入放置资料的大楼顶层，销毁后引发火警警报，Rumlow他们伪装成消防员将冬兵带走。  
“目标完成后第一时间收回冬兵，至少要把他的机械臂带回来，那里面装着定位器，我相信你们不会找不到的吧。”出发之前，Pierce叮嘱Rumlow。  
Rumlow郑重的作下承诺，他不明白为什么组织里一直把冬兵看作最珍贵的资源，而最近却要这样无所忌惮的使用他。前几次冬兵都在任务中受了重伤，如果不是因为冬兵并非常人，组织又有黑科技，冬兵应该早就死了吧……  
2.  
Rumlow在冬兵左耳边上打了个响指，冬兵适时地回过头来，就算被面罩和眼睛遮住大半张脸，Rumlow也能感觉到他的疑惑。  
“你的左耳，还听得见吗？”Rumlow看到冬兵的左耳里面有血，在他怀疑那群白大褂是不是又烧坏了冬兵脑袋里的某个零件时，冬兵点了点头，表示他能听见。Rumlow在飞机里环顾一周也没找出个合适的物件来帮他把血擦掉，他只好脱掉防弹衣，掀起自己的棉质短袖衫给他擦，操，这家伙到底干了什么，怎么头发里也有好多血，自己的衣服下摆都湿透了。  
“按照既定路线潜入，销毁之后马上按火警警报，不要有多余的动作，路线记清楚了吗？”Rumlow替冬兵装好上载病毒用的硬盘和必备武器，再次跟冬兵确定情况。冬兵极其轻微的点头，背上伞包从飞机上跳到大厦的楼顶。  
而当Rumlow他们降落到地面上，开始换装成为消防员时，不处的大厦发出震耳欲聋的爆炸声，整个大厦最上面的三层都炸开了花，烟尘在空中飘散，水泥块纷纷落下，大厦中的人群涌出，混乱的声音几乎要将火警警报掩盖。  
“操！我们这下死定了！”Rumlow开始心跳加速，冬兵启动火警的方式也太高调了吧，这下他们可能没法交差了，“Rollins，马上监听当地火警，眼下的情况只有我们一辆车过去太可疑了，我们得跟真火警一起进去，并且得比其他人先一步找到冬兵。”  
当地火警在五分钟后赶来，Rumlow开车混进了消防车队里。在定位器的帮助下，他们很快找到了冬兵……的一部分。  
“队长……他还能活过来吗？”Rollins摸了下冬兵的颈部，那里已经没脉搏了。虽说他们平时收回冬兵也是用裹尸袋，不过他们可不想真的装冬兵的尸体回去啊……  
“先装走，不能让别人发现我们的行动。”Rumlow身先士卒，他拉过裹尸袋，颤抖着将冬兵抱起，内脏和粘稠的血液从他破损的腹部洒出来，弄得Rumlow满身都是。自从他在一场自杀式爆炸袭击过后清理现场，他已经很久没见过这么惨烈的状况了，冬兵右侧的半边身子几乎全部散落在地上，若不是一台服务器倒下压住他剩下的身体，Rumlow他们就要在地上捡冬兵的碎片了。  
3.  
让Rumlow感觉不对劲的还有Pierce的态度，他们只收回了冬兵的残骸，却没得到想象中的严厉惩罚，这一切就好像Pierce早知道那里会发生爆炸似的，他轻描淡写的交代了几句，告诉Rumlow冬兵会被治好的，让安心Rumlow准备不久后的下一次任务。  
冬兵的维护人员把他从裹尸袋里拿出来推进手术室，Rumlow被请出门去，他看不到那些人是怎么救活冬兵的，这让他感到好奇，他决定等。与冬兵相关的房间都没有监控设备，隐藏自己对于Rumlow来说不是难事，他想看看这帮人是怎么修复冬兵的，难道他们会把他变成机械战警吗？  
当Rumlow在两个小时的等待里嚼完身上带的巧克力糖，连铝箔纸的缝隙都舔干净之后，人员终于渐渐散了。最后一个出来的人推着一张轮床进入电梯，他悄悄跟过去，发现电梯的门并没有马上关闭，而里面的那个人在电梯的隐藏面板下输入另一套密码。事情越来越不对劲了，通向冬兵诊疗室的电梯已经加密过，为什么还要隐藏一块密码板？他提枪跟上去，关闭了身后的电梯门，用枪口抵住那人的后腰。输入密码的手停下了，那人回过头来，Rumlow记得他的名字，Pat Healy，冬兵计划的首席科学家。  
“继续，Healy博士。”Rumlow在手上用了用劲儿，他感觉到了Healy的颤抖。  
“Rumlow队长，你不会想要看见之后的事情。”  
“哦？是吗？谢谢你替我着想，我不知道之后会看见什么，”Rumlow踢了踢那张床，一张很厚的绿色塑料布盖在上面，从那个形状上能看出，它盖着的应是冬兵的残存的躯体，“但我确定我不想再收回这么恶心的尸体了。所以，要么你开门，让我知道真相，要么我让你消失，鬼都不会知道你是怎么死的。”  
Healy输入了最后几个数字，在扫描过磁卡和掌纹之后，一扇门在电梯内打开，Rumlow跟着进去，他发现那又是一部电梯。电梯里没有楼层显示，只有一个按钮，随着按钮按下，电梯迅速下降，Rumlow感到一阵强烈的失重感，鼓膜隐隐作痛，他不得不连续吞咽口水来减少不适感。Healy似乎已经习惯了这部电梯，他有点得意的看着Rumlow，直到三分钟后电梯抵达。  
“现在后悔还来得及，Rumlow队长。我知道你们这群人都对冬兵抱有一些过于浪漫的臆想，但接下来你要看到的可能会打破你们造出的肥皂泡。”  
“带路，我会跟着你走。”  
Healy走出电梯，明黄色的灯珠开始在长长的通道里一个接一个的亮起来，他们走到了通道尽头的房间，Healy刷了磁卡让房间的门打开。一盏灯设置在房间的一角，照亮了一口用途不明的透明箱子。Healy揭开塑料布，那下面确实是冬兵的部分躯体，他没有被治疗过，只是被脱去衣物，拆除了机械手臂。冬兵被放进箱子里，箱子马上被密封，一种浅绿色的溶液注入，将箱子填满，整部机器发出轻微的响声，冬兵的身体一点点的溶解在溶液里。待到冬兵的身体完全消失，那机器又运作了一会，将溶液搅动，最后排干。  
“你把他销毁了？”Rumlow看着这一切发生，大脑有点处理不过来，他千辛万苦带回来的冬兵居然被溶解、倒掉了？！  
“你马上就知道了，我其实是在让他重生。”Healy打开开关，一排排的灯将整个房间照亮。  
Rumlow说不出一句话来。眼前是一个巨大的环形静置槽，他们正站在这个环形的中心。静置槽内充满了浅绿色的溶液，而溶液里漂浮着的，是十余具冬兵的躯体。  
“你们居然造出了冬兵的克隆人……”Rumlow感到反胃，这就是不对劲的地方，近期和他出任务的都是冬兵的克隆人，所以任务的危险系数才那么高，因为克隆人是消耗品，回收他们只是为了掩人耳目。  
“我在九头蛇工作了半辈子，这是我最出色的成就。看吧，这些冬兵的孩子，他们拥有和冬兵一样的超强身体机能，只要一个简单的程序植入，他们就会精确的完成不可能的任务。他们不知死亡为何物，Rumlow队长，你不觉得使用这些东西来代替外勤人员的牺牲，非常划算吗？这里面的溶液——我叫它生命之水——可以从冬兵的残骸中回收养分，降低制造成本，根据对前几个实验体的考核，现在生产一个冬兵不到十万美金，这比发给队员的抚恤金要便宜多了！”  
“他们拥有双手……这就是为什么冬兵耳朵里有血，头发里也有血……”Rumlow捂着嘴自言自语，他自认为在九头蛇的十年里已经磨掉了自己的感情，可现在他知道他远没有这群丧心病狂的科学家那样令人恐惧。要有怎样的承受力才能一次又一次的切掉同一个活人的手臂？他能想象到那个场景：冬兵躺在手术台，电锯切割他的左臂，鲜血喷溅在他的脸颊和头发上……  
“哦，这确实是这个实验最大的失败。我忽略了这些实验体对身体的操控性，他们无法在短时间内像冬兵一样让身体熟悉战斗的方法，原本的计划是要量产超级战士的，可他们做不到，我只好给他们弄条简易手臂，让他们做点方式简单却危险的活计，去换下那些外勤人员的性命。”  
“可他们是冬兵。”  
“他们不是冬兵，未编程之前他们只是血肉的集合，与你吃下去的牛排在本质上没什么不同。好了，我觉得我的解说够多了，我得准备下一个任务的实验体，Rumlow队长，请你让一下。”Healy把轮床推到最初的箱子旁边，启动机器，离出口最近的一具身体被环形静置槽内的机械杆推送到箱子里，排干溶液后，新的冬兵被放到轮床上。  
“该走了，Rumlow队长。今天的事情我不会说出去，我相信你也不会，泄露这一切对你我都没有好处。”  
4.  
新的“冬兵”又开始跟Rumlow一同出勤，而Rumlow在知晓一切之后却不能放任他不管了。他知道这个“冬兵”没能力逃脱险境，他不可能像真正的冬兵那样创造奇迹，成为传奇。Rumlow开始想方设法的提高他的生存几率，在他深入敌阵时会违抗“仅回收”的命令和他一起去；潜入建筑的时候会查明致死威胁；进入恶劣的环境前会给他配备应有的防护……Rumlow成功的让他在几次任务中活下来。  
然而冬兵的克隆体毕竟不是冬兵。在Rumlow和他杀掉一个民间武装的头目后他们被残余力量追杀，这个“冬兵”没能在高速飞奔的车上打中追着他们那辆车里的所有人，这让他们的车被一枚火箭弹击中。三天后Rumlow在基地的诊疗室醒来，Healy负责他的治疗，他告诉他，他所做的一切都是徒劳的。  
“他活了将近一年。”Rumlow知道那个“冬兵”死了，他在汽车被击中的前一刻将自己踹出了汽车。  
“我跟你说过，他不是冬兵。实验体的寿命最多只有三年，就算你次次都提着自己的命去保护他，三年之后他还是会变成那一池子溶液。惜命吧，Rumlow，同情会害死你，而你是特战队不可或缺的，没了你会相当麻烦。”  
不知是不是为了打消Rumlow所谓的“同情心”，Healy让刚刚痊愈的Rumlow观摩了一次冬兵克隆体的启动。“冬兵”被从那个深埋在地下的房间里推出来，Healy给“冬兵”头上连接好设备，开始植入电脑里的既定程序：常识、战斗技巧、作战知识、隶属关系。接着他手动输入了一条：永远优先保护随行的组织内成员。“冬兵”的身体在颤抖，Rumlow觉得这和真正的冬兵洗脑时很像——Healy在强调“冬兵”不是冬兵，可他还在用一样的办法对待他们。  
“我特地为你输入最后一条指令，Rumlow，”Healy看着进度条完成，拿出手术工具开始准备给“冬兵”换上手臂，他递给Rumlow一套手术服，示意他继续看着，“你再跟着他去，他说不定会因你而死。”  
Rumlow没有去接那套衣服，他离开了。电锯的声音在室内响起来，他听见骨头与血肉被切开，他没法再听下去了。  
两天后他们接到了一个紧急任务，刚刚痊愈的Rumlow和未过恢复期的“冬兵”都参加了。Rumlow仍然选择和“冬兵”共同作战，这次他有记得带条手帕上飞机，用于裹住“冬兵”还在出血的肩膀。  
5.  
洞察计划里他们启用了真正的冬兵，为了避免两个冬兵同时存在，Pierce下令销毁了正在活动的冬兵克隆体。然而真正的冬兵也没能给九头蛇带来胜利，美国队长和他的神盾局赢了，Pierce被杀，Rumlow被俘，九头蛇正在一步步的分崩离析。  
他知道冬兵认出了美国队长，于是他没多少犹豫就做出了选择，决定坦白关于九头蛇的一切——当然，除了埋在堪萨斯州4000米地下的那个大型静置槽。  
Rumlow最终被判处有期徒刑五年。  
6.  
服刑对于Rumlow来说并不算困难，他曾被拘禁在更加恶劣的地方。在基地搬到堪萨斯之后不久，Rumlow就在那里买下了一座小型农场，感谢神盾局的宽容大度，他们并没有没收他的全部财产。农场面积不大，即使过了很多年，农场的木屋仍然坚挺，设施也还算齐全，足够让Rumlow一人住的舒服。他过了三个月自给自足的平静日子，直到神盾局放弃了对他的长期监控。  
他在厨房的地板下面抠出一个金属盒子，在知晓冬兵的秘密之后他花了点时间，找机会弄到了Healy的掌纹和磁卡的复制品。他的大腿根部有一长串数字与字母组合的刺青——电梯和房间的最新密码，他在Healy的病房逼问出来的。那家伙在洞察计划中被失控的冬兵打碎了胸骨和肺，Rumlow帮助了他，他帮他停掉了呼吸装置，让他早点脱离了痛苦。  
开车到那去的路上，Rumlow并没有见到冬兵的十全把握。他不知道冬兵克隆计划在Pierce和Healy之外还有多少人知道，如果有的话会不会已经抢先一步使用或是销毁了他们。基地所在的位置是一处废弃的矿洞，他查找了一些内部资料，发现这里曾是大陆钻探计划的一部分，在冷战结束后被废弃了，而冬兵的克隆体就埋在最深处。基地大概已经被关闭了，那些维持他们生命的机器还能继续运作吗？他怀着忐忑的心情开了一夜车，在天亮时分到达了目的地。  
基地确实关闭了，看的出来这里的人是仓促撤离的，因为他们甚至没有消除进入权限的记录。Rumlow带上印有Healy掌纹的手套，顺利地从大门进去。神盾局很有可能查到这里来，他必须谨慎一点，不能留下自己的进入记录。打开秘密电梯时他才松了口气，密码、掌纹和磁卡全部都起了作用，他现在不担心有人进入过这里，也不担心机器没电了。基地所有的门禁运转正常，想必这里没有接入区域电网，而是有自己的一套供电体系，Rumlow相信来自4000米深处的地热足以源源不断给这个地方供电。

静置槽里有七个“冬兵”和几团未成形的组织。机器的提示灯闪烁，不停的告诉他养分不足无法生成新的克隆体，整个静置槽正处于生长静止状态。Rumlow仔细的看了一遍这台巨大机器的控制面板，将“生成模式”关掉，选择“保存模式”，之后他按下“输出”，机械杆将距离最近的“冬兵”移到透明的箱子里——就像他见过的那样。  
他没带什么能放下“冬兵”的东西，所以他只好把“冬兵”抱起来。机器的排干效果极佳，“冬兵”的身体很干燥，只有一点水汽留在上面。Rumlow再次确认静置槽运转正常，他按部就班的关掉电灯和门，抱着冬兵回到地面基地里。他学着Healy的样子给“冬兵”植入记忆，在选择指令时Rumlow仅仅保留了“常识”这一项，电流随即通过，Rumlow关掉那些机器，将“冬兵”抱出基地，放进车里。他希望“冬兵”不要在回去的路上醒过来，不然他不知道要怎样编造出一个谎言让他相信。  
还好“冬兵”没醒。离开溶液二十个小时之后“冬兵”才醒过来，在这期间Rumlow已经在网络黑市上下了单，为他买了一套假证件。证件的名字Rumlow想了很久，因为大部分时间Rumlow并不用一个特定的名字称呼冬兵，而他也不想用James Barnes名字叫他，想来想去，Rumlow定下了一个。  
Winter Rumlow，生于堪萨斯州，现年三十岁。  
7.  
“嘿，你终于醒了，亲爱的。”Rumlow有点紧张，他不知道自己的声音是不是有破绽。  
“我是谁？我在哪？”“冬兵”有点不知所措，很好，与预想的效果一样，Rumlow继续说：“你叫Winter Rumlow，是我的恋人，我们已经登记结婚了。这里是我们的农场，我们的家。你出了一场车祸，头部受伤，现在已经没有大碍了，只是医生说你会留下记忆缺失的后遗症。”  
Rumlow觉得自己一口气可能说的太多了，他很怕这样会不自然，让“冬兵”怀疑。但是“冬兵”并没表现出太多怀疑，他只是很愧疚的望着Rumlow，告诉他自己什么都想不起来了。  
“没关系，我们可以重新开始。”  
“冬兵”很快接受了自己是Rumlow恋人的这个设定。当他第一次主动向Rumlow提出性要求时Rumlow哭笑不得，Healy是从网上下载的程序吗？人形兵器的性生活到底有什么用？不过Rumlow没有拒绝他，他不讨厌和“冬兵”做爱，事实上他还不止一次的幻想过和他做爱。他曾想过要吻那只冰凉的手，眼前的“冬兵”没有那只机械手臂了，他仍然吻它，这是Rumlow奋力换来的血肉，他可以吻它，这是他应得的。  
他们又添了几部农机，还买了一些牛羊，吃自己种出的粮食和蔬菜是一件非常令人快乐的事。电视上最近在播美国队长的那位神秘的、带有一只金属手臂的新伙伴。冬兵过的不错，当初他帮助他们是正确的，Rumlow想，自己现在的生活也很不错。“冬兵”很喜欢冬兵，他会在电视里出现冬兵照片的时候兴奋的让Rumlow看，Rumlow不知道冬兵被面罩和护目镜遮住了整张脸的样子那里帅气，他更不觉得那条金属手臂有什么好，每当“冬兵”开启了迷弟模式，Rumlow就会狠狠吻他，告诉他他才是最帅的那一个。  
三年很快过去了，“冬兵”就像一部机器那样精确地在第三年的最后一天消亡。那一天的早晨“冬兵”开始出现呼吸困难的情况，只消三个小时，他就因为呼吸衰竭去世。Rumlow搭了个柴堆火葬了他，买棺材的话显得太过可疑，“冬兵”不是个天主教徒，火葬是更加合适的方式。他将柴堆烧过的余烬全部收起来，埋到他们农场附近那片树林里，并在那种下一棵橡树幼苗。Rumlow想不出更好的方式安葬他了，为一棵树提供养分，总好过回到那池溶液里，继续万劫不复的再造。  
8.  
他并不清楚自己到底爱的是什么。可能是冬兵，可能是那个把他踹出汽车的克隆体，可能是刚刚死去的、名为Winter的恋人，或许他什么都不爱，他只是忘不了那个静置槽，对那里面的东西抱有同情罢了。第一个Winter死去之后，Rumlow迟迟没有回去再取一个出来。爱上一个人并不容易，教会一个人去爱更加困难，Rumlow不确定自己是否还能承受住失去他的痛苦。下一个Winter仍然是新的，他不能保证自己能给这个Winter一种全新的感情而不是将上一任Winter的施加给他，这对他不公平。Rumlow独自生活了将近半年，直到他抛弃了这些杂七杂八的顾虑，相信一份正常的爱情对他来说是遥不可及的，他才决定去找下一个“冬兵”——他告诉自己他的目的不是和冬兵的克隆体谈恋爱，而是为了让他们能体会到作为一个人的喜怒哀乐，不再经年累月漂浮在阴暗的溶液里，当一堆没有意义的肉块。  
新的“冬兵”，新的假身份，一样的名字，一样的年龄，一样的谎言。三年半过后Rumlow又有了一位三十岁的失忆情人。三年的时间太短，Rumlow不得不付出全部的感情来让“冬兵”爱上自己，爱上作为一个人的滋味。可惜他算错了一点，“冬兵”并没有活到三年，第二年零十个月时，他就在睡梦里悄然离开，Rumlow还没准备好悲伤，就被打了个措手不及。他花了几天才想明白这是怎么发生的：供应克隆体的养分没有补充，越来越少，“冬兵”自然也达不到原本设定的生命时长。这次Rumlow没机会花上半年时间平复心情了，他像之前那样安葬了“冬兵”，在不同的地方为他种下一棵橡树。  
9.  
两年零七个月，两年零三个月，两年，从第五个Winter起，Rumlow开始告诉“冬兵”他是他们的父亲，他已经变老，而“冬兵”仍是年轻的样子，他不再适合做他们的情人了。“冬兵”是好情人，是好儿子，他们填充了Rumlow生命中缺少的那些家庭成员的角色。  
最后一个Winter仅仅活了八个月，Rumlow为他种下最后一棵橡树。他一直把他们埋在不同的地方，他会记录下坐标，时不时的开车去看看。第一棵树已经长得有几层楼高了，Rumlow在他下面坐了一阵，从地上捡了几颗他掉下的橡树果。  
他毁掉了那个静置槽，卖掉农场搬去市区的公寓住。一个月之后，Rumlow因服药过量被送往医院急救，不治身亡。  
那些橡树仍在美利坚的土地上静静生长。


	5. 坍塌的中央大道

1.  
那轮浑圆的月亮已经开始西沉，中央大道上唯一的酒馆还是人声鼎沸。今夜是机械拳赛的二阶晋级决赛，比赛结果刚见分晓，赌徒们就开始新一轮的豪饮：赢了的免不了要高兴的喝上几杯，输了的也要来一杯消愁。Rumlow没有给任何人下注，所以他没有心情再喝上一杯，他喝光酒杯中的酒，将一张纸钞压在杯子下面，裹紧夹克穿过醉醺醺的人群，走到了酒馆外面。  
黎明前的冷风让他打了个哆嗦，他抬头看了一眼头顶上摇摇欲坠的广告牌——已宰的羔羊——那是这家酒馆的名字，他在心里骂了一声，他现在就像这该死的已宰的羔羊，他把全部的精力都放在他手下的那个拳手身上，而那个拳手却在四分之一决赛里被对手秒杀，让Rumlow把最后一点积蓄也当做丧葬费赔了进去。中央大道上本来就路灯稀少，在这酒馆附近竟连一盏能正常工作的都没有了，从酒馆里出来的醉汉喜欢用石头去砸路灯，虽然他们的准头低的可怕，但是大数据之下也没有路灯能够幸免。  
Rumlow沿着街道小步地快走，他有点担心会有人在这个路段抢劫他，即使他身上也没什么东西可以被抢走，但摊上这种事总是没什么好处。突然，他脚下一绊，失去平衡，正好跌进路边的排水沟里。一种湿淋淋、软绵绵的触感从他身下传来，他发现自己压到了一个人，也正是这个人将他绊进了排水沟。那个人没有穿任何衣物，身上沾满了来自排水沟以及随便什么地方的污泥。Rumlow从沟里爬出来，抓起这人的头发，朝他的耳朵大喊了一声。  
“喂，快起来！天要亮了，你在这里躺着会被巡警抓走的！”那个人一点反应也没有，Rumlow松开手，感到手心十分粘腻，他抬起手闻了闻，有种浓重的血腥味，“操！真他妈倒霉！明明我已经够惨了还摊上这么个怪人！连衣服都没穿，你该不会是刚从狼人变回来吧……这该死的月圆之夜。”Rumlow骂骂咧咧的朝地上的人踢了一脚，发出了一声意料之外的金属被撞击的闷响。  
“有义肢？”Rumlow开始感兴趣了，他把那人从排水沟里拖出来，借着影影绰绰的月光，他看到那人的左臂是一只模样罕见的战斗义肢，“这下没准中奖了，算你好运，臭小子。”  
Rumlow环顾四周，确认没人看到他，他抱起地上的那人，扛到自己的肩膀上，那人发出了一声闷哼，Rumlow也不管他是不是醒了，只是一个劲儿的朝他的破房子跑。

“怎么样？”Rumlow问Stark，后者本是战争爆发前国内数一数二的机械技师，可惜后来站错了队，跟着Steve Rogers一块干革命去了。革命失败后他和罗杰斯倒是都活了下来，现在Stark成了一名地下技师，无证无照，收费到不比那些正式的便宜，但是Rumlow宁可多花点钱来找他，一是靠谱，二是他们互相知根知底，都有把柄在对方手上，无论做了什么也不担心会被告到特别警察那里。  
“人体虚弱了一点，严重脱水，没有什么重伤，后脑也只是皮外伤。机械部分嘛，可以说是巅峰状态了，我几乎没见过这么简洁小巧的战斗义肢，所以我也没有冒险拆开查看，只是检测了一下性能。Rumlow，如果你能说服他为你而战，那你就算捡到宝了，晋级二阶不成问题。”  
“‘如果能说服’的话……Stark，你知道我没什么钱了吧，这次能不能稍微少收一点？”  
“钱可以少收，先别高兴，我还没说完，”Stark看到Rumlow两眼放光，赶紧打断他的幻想，“报酬可不能少，我得取得和我工作量相当的回报。”  
“你……你要什么？”Rumlow吞了一口口水。  
“你的第一座拳赛奖杯，对，就是在机械拳赛兴起之前的那种真人拳赛奖杯，我要那个。”  
“你要那个做什么，我们认识这么久，我都不知道你是我的粉丝。”  
“瞎了眼我也不会迷上你，”Stark白了Rumlow一眼，“这种原始的奖杯材料是用稀有合金做成的，而这种合金是修理这家伙手臂的上好材料，如果你想以后每次都给我一大笔材料费的话，我也可以把它给你留着。”  
“好吧，给你就是了，能不能以后治疗他也不收钱了？”  
“还是那句话，钱可以不收，报酬不能少。”  
“行行行知道了，”Rumlow打量着躺在床上的那人，洗干净脏污之后，这其实是一具精壮的身体，附带一张俊俏的脸，金属材质的战斗义肢严丝合缝的嵌在左肩上，刚才为他擦洗的时候，Rumlow还看到他后背上刺着黑色的大写字母——WINTER SOLDIER，种种细节都让Rumlow有点担心，“Stark，你说他到底是什么来头？”  
“我也说不清楚，开始我猜他是九头蛇的人，但是我很快否决了这个猜测，九头蛇的战士一直以高度机械化为特征，而他只有一条左臂；我也没在革命军里听说有Winter Soldier这么个人，也许……他可能是军方的一个逃兵？”  
Rumlow撇了撇嘴：“无论他符合你哪个猜想都是个麻烦，革命军？现在也就你和Rogers还这么叫，其他人早就叫你们反叛军了。说起来，Rogers上哪去了，我好久都没见到他了。”  
“两个月前，他说他要完成他未竟的心愿，我不知道他到底要去干什么，只是他的态度十分坚决，我也不好阻拦。我和Steve认识的时间不长，加入革命军也纯粹是因为我自己本身的政治理念使然，所以我对他的了解并不像你想的那么多。他召集了十几个他以前的朋友，组成一支小队去做了他想做的那件事。”  
“两个月都没有音信？不是我说你心大，Rogers这小子很有可能已经死翘翘了好吗？”  
“我知道！”Stark抬高了嗓门，“那也是他的自由，隐姓埋名、像个懦夫一样躲避政府的追查不是他想要的生活，我宁愿看着他为了追寻梦想而死。”  
“反叛军的思想我不懂……嘿，Stark，他醒了。”床上的那人睁开了眼睛，迷茫的看了看四周，试图用右手撑起身体。  
Stark过去扶住他：“你没事吧，有没有哪里痛？”  
那人摇摇头，显出一副与强健的身体不相称的紧张，他飞快地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，终于问出了一句：“我这是在哪？”  
“在我家里，你躺在中央大道的排水沟里，我把你捡回家。”Rumlow回答。  
“你们认识我？可我不认识你们……我也……我也不知道自己是谁。”  
“Stark！”Rumlow气急败坏的质问到，“你不是说他后脑的伤口没有大碍吗，这他妈完全成了傻子了！”  
Stark刚想要反驳，那人抢先开了口：“我不是傻子，我只是忘了我的名字，我从哪里来，我……”  
“不是傻子会随随便便的躺在水沟里吗？活动你的左手，让我看看。”Rumlow不和他多说废话，他只想赶快确认这只战斗义肢是不是好用，能不能为他带来利益。  
那人听话地蜷起手指，转动了一下手臂，Rumlow拿起他已经许给Stark的奖杯，递到那人手里：“捏。用最大的力气捏。”  
奖杯在金属手指的作用力下慢慢失去形状，成了一团纯粹的废料。  
“好，做的好，”Rumlow把曾是奖杯的废料扔给Stark，“你现在欠我一座奖杯和高额的治疗费，你明白吗？你有两个选择，要么留下给我干活，挣够你欠的钱，要么留下这只漂亮手臂，马上从我这里滚出去，我心情好的话，可能会送你一套衣服哦。”  
2.  
“痛吗？”  
“不痛。”  
“很痛吧，痛的话直说就是了，你不用在我这里忍耐，Rumlow在外面，他听不到的。”  
“真的没关系，继续吧，Stark。”  
“就算你说痛我也会继续的，只是……说出来会比较畅快一点。”  
距离Rumlow捡到这个人已经过去半年了，Stark说的没错，他确实捡到了宝，短短半年就从四阶晋级到二阶，并且在二阶总共三十个拳手里，位列二十八名。Winter Soldier的名号早已打响，即使他失去了记忆，他还是有一套特殊的战斗方法深深印刻在他的身体里，再加上俊俏的容貌吸引了不少女性观众，每次有他出场，竞技场总是要比平时满上不少。Rumlow没有费心思给他取个名号，Winter Soldier本身已经够吓人了，平日里，Rumlow也用Winter当他的名字。晋升二阶的比赛Winter的手臂损耗比较严重，而下周他又要挑战二阶第二十一位，Rumlow估算了一下Stark修理要用的时间，又点燃了一根烟。他刚抽了两口，Winter从楼梯上走了出来，他只好把烟在脚下的积雪里熄灭。  
“这么快？Stark没有提醒你现在是寒冬吗？疼痛未消就出来的话……”Rumlow在心里埋怨了一下Stark这个不懂爱护重要摇钱树的人。  
“没关系，多亏了他，今天状态不错。走吧，我想赶快回家。”  
“穿上，”Rumlow把外套脱下来递过去，Winter不肯接，他又补充了一句：“我不是在担心你，说白了，你要是出了状况输掉比赛，我找谁替你还我的钱？”  
Winter把他的外套穿在身上，Rumlow仔细观察他的表情，看他有没有在把手臂伸进袖子时露出痛苦的神色。虽说已经相处了半年，Winter对他仍然很少表露情绪，就连言语也是不太多的，Rumlow把这归结为是失忆后遗症，时不时的，他还故意想要惹Winter生气，不过总是不奏效就是了，Rumlow认为让Winter冲他吼一顿、甚至不完全用尽全力的揍自己一顿也要好过沉默与忍耐。他们睡在一张床上，起因是Winter第一次比赛里杀死了对手，这在机械拳赛里很常见，毕竟钢铁制造的肢体比肉体硬多了，然后Winter当天晚上在睡眠之中忘记了呼吸，急促的喘息声吵醒睡在沙发上的Rumlow，他叫不醒他，只好狠狠的在他脸上甩了两个耳光才让他缓过劲儿来。“他让我杀了他，他说他没法再获得更好的名次了，不如就在竞技场上光荣的死去吧。”——Winter哭着说，Rumlow也不能判定那到底能不能算是哭，毕竟在Rumlow过往的印象中，这家伙根本没有情绪，Winter的胸膛不断起伏，将断断续续的气息从词句中送出来，耸动的双肩带动脸部肌肉，然后眼泪就那样不受控制的从眼眶里淌出来。他自己并不明白Winter的话有什么可哭的，在竞技场死去的拳手成百上千，今日让别人流的血，日后自己也将再次流干，他以为Winter只是还没有对此准备好。然后他听到他继续说，说他本可以不杀那个拳手，可就在听到了那些话之后，无法控制的杀了他。Rumlow这才意识到有什么不对，今天的拳手改造了双臂连带下颌，根本就不能说话。但他毫不怀疑Winter听到了那些，Stark曾经讲过一个传言，随着身体的机械化，灵魂会越来越厌弃身体，这种说不清道不明的东西会从身体里溢出，凌驾于身体之上，指使那具机械化的身体做不能控制的事。Rumlow相信他的Winter有这种传说般的能力，虽然Winter只被替换了一只手，但他的Winter与一般人不同，从最开始他就看到了这一点。即便如此，Rumlow也不会跟Winter讲这种他早已信以为真的传说，他只是用寻常的方法安慰他——环住他的背，把手放到他的脑后，直视他的眼睛，告诉他这一切都没关系，你没有做错什么，就像Rumlow对他以前众多的拳手说的那样：你是最强的，你会赢的，你没有做错什么。而Rumlow和他的拳手们都知道，这些话并不能起到什么作用，最多也无非是增加一种自欺欺人的自信，像一张薄纱般的网，将那颗早就被事实打碎的石头心肠勉强兜出一个原本的形状，轻轻一动就散了。让Rumlow没想到的是，Winter真的受用了这种例行公事般的安慰，他在Rumlow的怀里睡着了，白日里打碎对手心脏的金属战斗义肢牢牢攥住了Rumlow的衣襟，怎么拽也拽不出来。Rumlow只好就势躺下，保持拥抱的姿势和Winter睡了一宿，完全忘了他还是有脱掉衣服这个选项的。隔天早上，Rumlow趁Winter没醒，轻手轻脚地从床上爬了起来，放心的以为自己避开了这种尴尬，可事与愿违，到了晚上，Winter直接把他拽到床上，没有说一个字，但那只金属手一直没有离开Rumlow的衣服。Rumlow瞪着眼躺了半个小时，被烟瘾闹的百爪挠心，终于打破沉默问了句能不能抽个烟，身边的那人就像睡着了一样没有回应、没有动作，直到Rumlow加了一句“抽完烟会回来的”，才松开了他。  
然后他们就像那样每天睡在一张床上。Rumlow跟在Winter后面，重新点燃香烟，至少在这种冷的要死的冬天睡在他那间暖气坏掉的屋子里被冻死的概率会低一点，他这样安慰自己。

对战二阶二十一位，Rumlow是不太担心的，在他的规划中，Winter会成功晋级二阶，然后连续打败两个比他高七位以上的拳手，获得破格挑战的机会，跟二阶第一位一决高下，最终稳居二阶榜首，等待一阶的十名固定的武器级选手出现空缺，补位晋级一阶，截至目前，Winter顺利完成了Rumlow的预想。排名二十一位的选手是个游走在规则边缘、过度改造的范例，他的四肢都换成了简略而富有攻击性的战斗义肢，放弃精细关节，为的是使用能大幅度提高的力量值的特种动力燃料——普通的战斗义肢由拳手的血液提供动力，Winter的也是这种类型，而最近开始流行一种燃料可以预先注入义肢，在混合血液之后产生极大的输出功率，代价则是对人体不可逆转的损害——使用这种燃料的拳手几乎都是过度改造的受体，因为肢体灵活度不够，他们自己根本没办法过日常生活，通常都是由拳赛经纪人或者教练养着，专门被用来参赛赚钱，填满别人的腰包。Rumlow其实很可怜这种拳手，他听说有人会拐走无亲无故、无家可归的小孩卖给一些专门从事这种营生的机构，这些小孩一旦落入人手，就注定了会有之后痛苦而短暂的一生。  
赛场中的Winter不慌不忙的躲避着对手的动作，Rumlow知道这是他的一贯策略，在摸清敌手的套路之后迅速攻击，毫不拖泥带水的浪费能量。一个回合之后，Winter开始反击，他躲过迎面袭来的一拳，压低身体，直接击碎对手左腿连接处的气动装置。对手立刻单腿跪在地上，Winter绕道他身后，朝着左肩的气动装置攻击，一拳下去，目标位置没有像他想象中那样碎裂，只是凹陷了一点，对手这时已经回过神来，他的左手开始伸出延长臂，代替左腿将左边身体支撑了起来，右手则够向身后，将Winter整个抓起来，甩向空中。Winter的左手在赛场的水泥地面上划出几道深深的刻痕，这才稳住身体，对手这时已经手脚并用的朝他走过来，他站起身体，握起左拳，实打实的接下了对方的一击。这一击又让他退后了一米，他从来没遇到过战斗义肢比他还坚硬的人，然而他不想击打对方的肉体，对方四肢都被改造，只剩躯干还是肉身，到处都是要害。这种造成敌手死亡的胜利是他想要避免的，除了在受到感应、不能自控的时刻，他都是靠摧毁对手战斗义肢来获胜。这次也不能例外，他这样想着，活动左臂，加大了一倍输出功率，之后他绷紧双腿，冲刺过去，假意攻向对方左手的延长臂，对着那较脆弱的地方虚晃一枪，对手中了计，连忙闪躲，他对准没有防备的右臂动力关节，释放了双倍功率的一击。这一击奏效了，关节破碎，对方的右前臂掉到了地上，他乘胜追击，又朝着右腿的连接处打了一拳，对手失去了双腿的支撑，倒在了地上。对手的教练吹响了认输的口哨，他赢了，他看着裁判走下场来，准备举起他的手臂宣告他的胜利，然而他并没等到这一刻，几秒之后，他晕倒在地上。  
Rumlow还没来得及高兴就看到Winter倒在地上，医疗队去了另一副担架将Winter带出场，Rumlow追向门口，跟着上了救护车。晋级二阶之后，拳手有了购买医疗保险的资格，可以到定点医院就医，Rumlow自然也买了保险，可他还是打通了Stark的电话，告诉电话的那一头，说Winter没有受到任何直接击打就躺尸了，让他赶紧到医院。  
3.  
“我没想到他会有一根金属脊柱，”Stark对坐在Winter病床上的Rumlow说，“哦，我说少了，他还有半扇金属肋骨，之前一直没把他送到医院来个全身检查是你我的错，但是他会被改造成这样也是我没想到的，Rumlow，你不用自责。”  
“医生说是轻微颅脑损伤，他在战斗里大幅加大输出功率，那根该死的脊柱过载，伤到了他自己，之前他从来没遇到过需要加大功率的情况……”  
“Winter并非常人，你应该知道他平时受的伤也比一般人要更快恢复，这次受伤他也会很快挺过去的。只是……你有没有想过，今后的战斗会比这次更难，他会更频繁的使用大功率，自身的危险也越来越高。Rumlow，告诉我你给他买了人身保险。”  
“我没有，我把可用资金全买了医疗，我得治好他，Stark，他是我捡来的，我对他一无所知，如果他死了我把钱赔给谁呢？——没有人，所以我不管怎样都要治好他。就算他会变成像Ricardo那样只剩一颗头泡在罐子里，我也要让他活着。”  
Ricardo是在上届晋级二阶决赛里落败的那一个，身体损毁的太严重，只有头部还完整，Stark在医院里见过他，他在维生容器里已经呆了半年，而距离能被他使用的全套机械身体制造完成还遥遥无期。Stark渐渐发觉Rumlow对这个捡来的拳手投入了太多利益之外的感情，现在已经完全陷入其中了。他本想出言相劝，劝Rumlow不要这么不切实际，然而直到他离开病房他也没能把话说出口，他自己又何尝没有对这个拳手投入感情呢？  
第二天傍晚Stark接到Rumlow的电话，Winter已经醒来，他们办了出院手续回家了。Stark松了一口气，自己手上的这个装置快要完成了，运气的好的话，Winter可以顺利的参加下一次比赛。他做了一个监测器，装在手臂里，可以实时感应Winter脊柱内压力和手臂的功率输出，在到达临界点之前发出警告；明天他要把Winter叫到家里来，改进一下那条手臂的稳压系统，使过载的临界点提高，能够以更大的输出功率平安的应对以后的对手。他工作了一整晚，完工之际他给Rumlow打电话，听筒里传来的却只有忙音，大概是昨天忙的忘记给电话充电，Stark这样替Rumlow解释着，他穿好外衣，踏着清晨的雪走出门去。  
他在门前敲了好一阵才听见屋内窸窸窣窣的声音，Rumlow套着一件松垮的长袖衫，皱巴巴的衣襟有一块还被塞进了内裤里，很明显这家伙还没睡醒。Stark挤进屋内，迅速的把门关上，将寒气挡在门外。Rumlow的家只有一个房间，Stark看见Winter并没有因为他的到访而醒过来，他注意到床上有两只枕头，而身旁的沙发干干净净，一点也不像有人睡过的样子。  
“你们睡在一起？！”Stark被这个事实打击到了，紧接着他将Rumlow最近种种表现联合起来，得出了早该得出的结论，他既激动又气愤，又怕吵醒了Winter让他听到自己接下来的发言，只得压抑着嗓音，用粗糙的气声质问门口的Rumlow：“你们俩什么时候搞到了一起？”  
“我们只是单纯的睡在一张床上，Winter晚上有时候会做噩梦，”Rumlow不在意Stark带有情色怀疑的质问，平静的回答道，他走到灶台边煮一壶咖啡，提高声音，把Winter叫起床。  
Stark只好暂时装作什么都没发生，跟着他俩在Rumlow家迅速吃了顿极为简单的早餐。外面开始下雪了，而时间不等人，Rumlow只好把Winter裹得尽可能严实一点，冒着雪走向Stark的住处。

“我要把这个装置放进你的手臂里，痛的话就说出来。”Winter点了点头，于是Stark把他做好的监测器接入了Winter的手臂，线路被联通，Winter随即发出一声呻吟。  
“很痛吗，Winter？Stark，这东西为什么会那么痛，你以前见过他痛的出声吗？”Rumlow问。  
“稍微忍耐一下，一会我改了稳压系统就好了。来，握住这个压力器，现在使用70%额定量的输出功率；很好，100%额定量，”Stark观察着Winter，疼痛让他的额头上渗出冷汗，他能听见他紧抓裤子发出的布料摩擦声，“再忍几分钟，马上就好了，这次用130%额定量。”  
一排红色的灯珠在那条手臂里闪烁起来，Stark又让Winter将功率增加到150%额定量，灯珠闪烁的频率更大了一些。  
“你要把这些丑灯泡一直放进他的胳膊里？”Rumlow看看紧绷着脸的Winter，掏出一只烟塞进嘴里，“我会拒绝付钱，这太丑了，而且你让他这么痛，还要向我收钱？”  
“拿上你的烟滚到外面去抽，这里不需要你。”Stark瞪着Rumlow，直到确认他走出房门，才小声对Winter说：“我要把你手臂里的稳压管换掉，这会很痛，Rumlow现在不在，你不用顾虑他的感受，痛就喊出来吧。”  
Winter这次诚实地没有说不痛，他当然也没有喊出来，十五分钟后手臂改造完成，痛觉慢慢消失，忍耐了许久的肩膀和背肌感受到血液渐渐回流，他松开一直抓着的裤腿，将那些褶皱抹平。  
“星星。”他说。Stark没有明白他的意思，于是他补充道：“把手臂里的灯做成星星的形状，我想要那样。”  
事实证明一个星型反光板比一排灯珠的提示效果要好，做这样一个东西没有花费Stark太长时间，他翻出了前前任女友留下的星型饼干模型，扣在料板上剪出了一个。  
“我为你提高了输出功率的上限，按照我的计算，你现在的最大安全输出功率在280%额定量左右，超过230%，监视器会闪烁，这时你要酌情控制输出量；如果监视器不再闪烁、开始保持常亮，你就千万不要在增加输出功率了，不然你会像上次一样晕倒，而且那样遭受的损伤会严重的多，因为过载时所承受的输出功率已经增加了，你很有可能会死，记住了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
Stark看到Winter心不在焉的答应着，只好拿出Rumlow来挡枪：“你千万可别死，Rumlow把全部的可用资金都给你买了医疗保险，你死了他一分钱都得不到，你还欠他的钱呢。现在我要你用200%额定量输出功率，然后慢慢加到230%来测试稳压系统的数值是否准确，如果我计算出错的话，你可能还是会受伤晕倒，我现在去叫Rumlow进来。”  
“别叫他，”Winter按住他，“我相信你，Stark。叫他进来也帮不上什么忙，真出了事再叫他也不迟。”  
“好吧。”Stark开始测试，测试结果与他计算的一样，误差小到可以忽略不计。他注意到Winter脸上痛苦的表情，又进一步发现他肩膀的连接处肿胀了起来。不是什么大问题，Stark检查了一下，把心放到了肚子里。  
“别担心，伙计，”他拍拍Winter完好的那边肩膀，“你只是从没试过这么大的功率，肌肉还没习惯，这就像你剧烈运动后产生的拉伤，过一两天就好了。这没有什么好办法解决，只能多练习，让你的肌肉习惯，不过……我倒是有个好方法能让你忘记疼痛呢。”  
4.  
Rumlow感觉回到家的Winter和平常不太一样，起初他只是把这归结为肉体的疼痛，后来他认定这和以往的情况都不一样，Winter从没有畏畏缩缩的时候，他向来都是直白的，即使善于忍耐情绪，但这种忍耐也是直白的，让人一目了然。想来想去，Rumlow只想到了一个可能。  
“Stark那个家伙把我支出去之后对你说了什么？”  
“他说他有个好方法能让我忘记疼痛。他说你可以帮我……”  
“我帮你什么？”  
“他说以我们俩的关系，你可以和我做爱。他还说做爱是一件非常令人快乐的事，快乐到能让人忘记疼痛。”Winter向Rumlow这样复述，他也感觉Stark的语气像是在捉弄他，但他没别的办法，只能通过问Rumlow来求证，他紧张的咬住嘴唇，抬起眼望着站在床边的Rumlow。  
Rumlow又气又笑，Winter湿漉漉的眼睛从下到上的注视着他，他不是没被这样看过，然而被Stark这样一说，他变得有点不能正视这种眼神了，“Stark还教你想要做爱就这样看着我吗？”  
“没有。做爱真的令人快乐吗？如果他说的是对的，我想试试。”  
“你懂什么是‘做爱’吗，只会打拳的Winter Soldier？”  
“Stark说，我们睡在一张床上，而睡在一起的人都做爱。我想我们也可以，我不会，但你可以教我。”  
“那我就‘教你’”，Rumlow伸出手指按住Winter的下嘴唇，将那片软肉从他的牙齿里拯救出来，“只是这项训练你要额外付我教练费，不能算在拳手教学的工资里。”  
Winter在等着他的进一步动作，Rumlow捏住他嘴里那颗可爱的小尖牙，将两根手指送进他嘴里，搅动他的舌头，Winter配合的用舌头裹住他的手指，他感觉到有更多温暖滑腻的津液流出来，沾满了他的手。他腾出另一只手来，稍稍用力地箍住Winter的脖子，几乎是同时，Winter用右手捉住他的手腕。他们僵持了几秒钟，Winter本可以立刻甩开Rumlow，出现这种僵持的很大一部分原因是Winter在用眼神询问Rumlow这样做的意义是什么。  
“Winter soldier，我最强大的拳手，你这么用力握着我的手是因为我掌控了你的性命。但你说要我和你做爱，这意味着你要心甘情愿将你从里到外交给我掌控，你懂吗？”Rumlow说着加大了手劲儿，而Winter把他自己的手从Rumlow的手腕上移开了。  
“很好，”Rumlow的两根手指还在Winter嘴里，他把它们朝更深处捅了捅，异物的侵入让Winter皱起眉头，“有点难受是不是？好好舔这两根手指，因为我马上要把它们插进你下面的‘嘴’里。”  
他松开掐着Winter脖子的手，将手指也抽出来，Rumlow此刻感觉他的意识正浮在半空中看着眼前荒唐的一切，他不该附和Stark的胡说八道，不该做出刚才的一连串动作。然而这已经太迟了，他试图拦住自己的身体，将那具无端变得火热的身躯推出门外，推到外面的雪堆上冷静冷静，可他的意识空洞无形，他什么也做不到，只能眼睁睁的看着他的身体对Winter说：“自己脱衣服，别搞的好像我在强奸你。”  
Winter真的开始脱衣服，他先摘下围巾，解开Rumlow上个月刚给他买的双排扣外套，先将右手从袖子里退出，然后把整件衣服从左手袖口拽下来，挂到墙上的衣帽架上；接着他举起左臂，将毛衣和里面的长袖T恤一齐卷到领口，又弯下腰让它们从手臂上滑下来。上半身裸露在空气中让他打了个哆嗦，Rumlow还没有动作，他等了一秒，转过身去开始解自己的腰带。  
“你肩膀怎么肿成这样？Stark又对你干什么了？这个混蛋我下次一定要找他赔钱……”Rumlow骂骂咧咧的准备检查一下Winter肩膀，还没走过去，Winter已经卸掉裤子，只穿一条内裤等着他发号施令。  
“到床上去，别在这站着了赶紧进被子里。”Winter照做了。  
“Stark做了大功率测试，肌肉肿胀，不痛，过几天就好了。”Winter解释着。  
“别来唬我，再说不痛的话你还找我做爱干嘛？别跟我说是你自己想。”Rumlow开始在他那间不大的屋子翻找上次用的那瓶药膏，他明明看见之前Winter放在衣柜里，眼下却找不到了。  
“我自己想。”  
“放屁，”Rumlow在他挂在衣柜的皮夹克口袋里找到了那瓶药膏，他把玻璃瓶子攥在手心里捂热，“朝左躺着，我给你把肿了的地方擦擦，下周还有挑战赛我得让你快点好……”  
Winter不依他，仍然裹着被子靠在床头，“你刚才说要把手指插进我下面的嘴，”他又咬在嘴唇，刚刚Rumlow的手指留在那的身体记忆还十分清晰，“你要说到做到。”  
“好好好我知道了摇钱树，你是老大可以了吧，赶紧躺下我给你擦完药立刻就做。”  
Winter这下乖乖躺好了，Rumlow好不容易回到身体里的意识又开始左右摇摆，手心下面的这个人既熟悉又陌生，他像这样给他擦过好多次药，帮他洗过澡，对他的每寸皮肤都了然于心；但是他又对Winter的过去一无所知，不知道他是怎样获得种种优于常人的能力，最近又增加了对那条不稳定的金属脊柱的担忧。而另一个声音告诉他，这些原因都不是影响他是否该与Winter发生关系的决定因素，他有冲动，从Winter用舌头裹住他手指的时候他就硬了起来。Rumlow涂完药，最终说服了自己：性爱也许是一个进一步了解Winter的契机，他也着实想不出什么理由来拒绝，万一Winter恼羞成怒一拳打烂他的脑瓜怎么办？他得惜命，对吧。  
之前在Winter嘴里润湿的那两根手指早就干了，一不做二不休，Rumlow把还没盖上的药膏倒进手心，将手指涂了个遍，然后探进被子，把Winter的内裤慢慢拽了下去。一根手指毫无阻碍的滑进去了，Winter看起来已经对这有了准备。  
“你知道之后还要放进去更大的东西吧。”Rumlow感到手指被那柔软的内壁绞紧，Winter试图感受他。  
Winter点点头，于是Rumlow又放进了一根手指。他想Winter大概没注意过他的右手无名指断过不止一次，相对粗大的骨关节卡在入口，Winter哼了一声，Rumlow也想插得更深入些，他交替着活动两根手指向深处探去，关节将那个软软的入口撑的更开了，Winter的腿开始轻轻颤动。  
“痛了？一定痛了吧，我就说不要信Stark的话，Stark是个混蛋。”  
“不痛……我想让那个大的进来，”Winter隔着两层裤子摸到了Rumlow涨起的下体，“Stark说这个代表你喜欢我。”  
“又是Stark教的，该死的，我要让你习惯才行，不然真的会痛。”Rumlow加大手指的动作，另一只手开始急飕飕的给自己解开裤子。  
“已经够了，Rumlow，这点痛我真的感觉不到，真的。”  
“这么想要我的就给自己它涂上，”Rumlow把药膏扔给他，“别用铁的那只！”Rumlow把裤子扔到床下，Winter正用右手笨拙地给他老二上糊满粘稠的膏体，他抽出手指，随便撸几下，让手指沾满更多膏油，然后一下子在那个小穴里放进了三根。Winter扶着他老二的手停了，他握住Winter半勃起的性器，带有鼓励性质的爱抚起来，他揉搓它深粉色的尖端，感受到有黏液粘在手上。  
“我要进去了。”他说。  
Winter松开他，同时闭上了眼睛。Rumlow抽出手指，双手卡住Winter的腘窝，使他的双腿分开，终于将性器插了进去。与手指进入的体会不同，Winter的内部妙不可言，Rumlow觉得如果他的老二有输出功率的话此刻早就该过载了。他凭着意识迅速抽插了几下，身下一直十分安静的人开始大口喘气，他勉强让冲向老二里的血流进大脑，控制着停下来，他刚才一定弄痛了Winter。  
“抱歉，没控制住，你里面太棒了，这次一定痛了吧，是我不对，但追根究底是Stark那个混蛋，跟我念一遍，Stark是个混蛋。”  
“Stark是个混蛋，”Winter小声的说了一遍，他现在真的感觉痛了，而且肩上一点好转的迹象也没有，Rumlow在他的体内横冲直撞，Rumlow说他很棒，他感觉很快乐。他告诉了Rumlow这一点。  
“受不了就抱紧我，”Rumlow觉得自己再动起来的话就法中途停下了，Winter欠起身，他扶住他的腰，把他带伤的左肩垫在自己的肩膀上，“你自己主动的，你可得负责到底。”  
他开始缓慢的、循序渐进的挺腰，Winter总是那么安静，Rumlow希望他能把他操出点声来，倒不是他觉得Winter这样像个死人，他能注意到Winter不寻常的喘息和蒙了一层水雾的蓝眼睛，但仅仅这样他不知道自己是不是也让Winter舒服了。Rumlow吻他的脖子——那个最开始被自己掐着的地方——在他耳边轻声呢喃、重复，让Winter放松一点，不用这么紧绷，像是在赛场一样尽可能的屏气凝神。Winter仍然一声不吭，但这下Rumlow知道他该让怎么让他“更快乐”了，Winter抓住了他的衣服，那些厚实的布料在Winter手中被拧成一个团。Rumlow从背后捞起他的手，放到自己的衣服里，那只手扣进了自己的后背，Winter的指甲很短，因而这并不怎么疼，只有一种满足感留给Rumlow。他找好位置，加速抽插，Winter在咬嘴唇控制声音，湿润的眼睛终于被打破防线，眼泪变成细线从眼角淌下来。Rumlow握住Winter的老二跟随下身的动作一起运动，没过一会就让他射了出来。高潮令Winter的内壁骤然收紧，Rumlow又冲刺了几下，找准时机从那个柔软的小穴里拔出来，他射出的精液弄脏了他的衣服下摆，他懒得脱下，干脆将脏了的地方卷起来，自暴自弃的躺在Winter身边。  
“肩膀不痛了。”Winter面对着Rumlow，自顾自的用他的衣服擦自己身上的精液。  
“八成是药膏的作用，所以Stark还是个混蛋。”  
5.  
“万众瞩目的挑战赛即将开始，上周刚刚上升至二阶二十一位的人气拳手——Winter Soldier对阵二阶十三位——Leonid Novokov，卡斯卡拉赛场今日座无虚席，放眼望去女性观众似乎比以往都要多呢，果然我们的Winter Soldier俊俏的样貌也吸引了众多粉丝吗？！现在有请双方上场！”  
“Winter，你要特别小心这个对手，别看他和你一样只是单手改造，他的手臂内装了一种压缩蒸汽装置，这种本是违反规定的，我观察过十几场他的比赛，他每场比赛最多只用一次——只在打穿对手要害时使用。千万不要被他打在身体上，压缩蒸汽会造成更大空腔，你一下都扛不住。”  
“记住了。Stark呢？”  
“他去了城市另一端的考达拉赛场，那里有一场破格挑战赛，比你晚半个小时举行，一个从未出现过的拳手不知通过什么途径，获得了挑战二阶第一位的资格，我让Stark去观察一下，如果那家伙赢了，你下一场的对手就是这个来路不明的拳手了，我们不能对他一无所知。”  
“你就这么肯定我这场会赢？”Winter露出一个微笑。  
“当然，宝贝儿，”Rumlow在他额头印上一个吻，“我可在你身上投了今生最大的赌注。”

Rumlow看着Winter走下赛场，背后的刺青随着他活动手臂而扭曲变形，WINTER SOLDIER，当初他完全记不起自己的名字，Rumlow就用这个刺青称呼他。对手也走到场中来，裁判发出开始比赛的信号，Rumlow望着那两人在场中摆出阵势，寻找对方的破绽准备出击，感觉自己忘记了某些事情。这就像憋了一个喷嚏没打出来那样难受，他绞尽脑汁也没有找到联通的那个点。场内，提高了功率输出的Winter已经把对手打翻在地，那个名为Leonid的人狼狈的翻滚出去老远，终于在靠近Rumlow的这一侧站起身来，Rumlow看到Leonid背上同样有黑色的字母刺青——ZEPHYR NO.3，好吧，Rumlow脑内的喷嚏总算打出来了，同样位置同样颜色的刺青，这俩人究竟有什么关系？  
也许这是个找到Winter身份的契机，Rumlow在心里暗暗记下，Leonid公开给各家拳手及其经纪人的资料很少，最近他得多去几次已宰的羔羊弄些情报出来，自从他捡了Winter回家，去酒馆的次数就越来越少了。  
场上的观众如波浪一般发出惊呼，Rumlow从思绪里抬头，只见场上的Winter正摆出防御姿态，裸露的后背出现一条横贯的狰狞伤口，足有手掌那么宽，活像被扒掉一层皮。Leonid面带慍色，气喘吁吁，看来是Winter躲过了他原本将要贯穿胸口的那致命一击。Rumlow知道他的压缩蒸汽只能使用一次，如此看来这一次的份额已经用光。  
“坚持住，坚持住，坚持住！”赛场的充斥着赌徒们下流的喊叫，Rumlow的声音淹没其中，微不可闻。Winter发起攻击，Rumlow希望他能用不同于往常的战斗方式，不是毁坏关节，而是狠狠砸在对手的脸上。几回合过去，还没等到Winter用上战斗义肢，Leonid已经处于劣势，使用压缩蒸汽给他的身体造成很大负担，在两人即将决出胜负之际，Leonid的教练吹响了认输的口哨。  
Winter是拒绝了医疗队自己走出比赛区域的，Rumlow姑且依着他出了卡斯卡拉赛场，到了门口还是逼着他坐上等在场外的急救车。  
“很痛，”因为后背受伤，Winter只能用一个并不美观的姿势趴在床上，“我想让你帮我……”  
“回去再说，你先给我老实躺着。”Rumlow又在心里骂Stark教坏了Winter，他用手顺了顺Winter棕色的头发，将他发梢上粘的血抹在自己手心里。捡到他的那天，Stark为了给他缝合头皮的伤口，干脆把他后脑的头发剃了个精光，大半年过去后，最长的地方也长到肩膀了。他掏出电话看了看，Stark并没有发来任何联络，Winter背上的伤口深可见骨，好在战斗义肢没有损伤。挑战二阶第一位的比赛会在两周之后举行，他迫切的想要知道考达拉赛场比赛的结果。  
Stark的暂时失联没让Rumlow顾虑太久，当他们到达医院开始为Winter清创的时候，Rumlow注意到从Winter伤口处露出的金属脊柱上刻着一个标志，这个标志因为鲜血的填充而分外清晰，令Rumlow心脏为之一紧——标志来自内乱之中为革命军和政府军双方提供武器的九头蛇组织。内乱后期，政府基本掌控了战事，九头蛇因此失去对政府的利用价值，被强制解散，早已销声匿迹多年。Rumlow不是没猜测过Winter可能来自九头蛇，只是这个猜想从一开始就被他和Stark否定了；如今这个出现在Winter身上的标志结结实实的打了Rumlow的脸，他再次尝试联系Stark，那边还是没有回复。

Rumlow强迫Winter留在医院休息，其间他给Stark打了好多个电话都没有回应，他也曾到Stark家去找人，甚至找遍了他可能去的地方，仍旧没有Stark的消息。第三天傍晚，就在Rumlow几乎已经认定Stark跟某个女性一见钟情私奔之后，这位失踪了两天的机械技师敲响了Rumlow公寓的门。  
“我还以为你跟谁私奔了呢，Stark，怎么失联了两天？”  
“Winter呢？”  
“在医院，受了皮肉伤。你到底去哪了？”  
“Rumlow，”Stark抬起布满血丝的双眼，这两天他憔悴的厉害，“那个来路不明的拳手，是Steve。”  
“你看清了？”Rumlow停下为Winter打包晚餐的手，他本以为他发现Winter属于九头蛇已经算是重大新闻了，但Stark带来的消息明显更具震撼力，“你确定那是Steve Rogers？”  
“我确定，虽然他的下颌已经被改造、被机械取代了，但是那个发色和眉眼我不会看错。他穿着战铠和强化支架，我不知道他具体被改造到什么程度。他的对手——二阶第一位在他手下没挺过两个回合，那个受伤程度就算大难不死也和Ricardo差不多，只能活在罐子里。我跟踪了他和他的团队，没跟多远就被发现了，之后他们其中一人给了我这个——”  
Stark掏出一张名片递给Rumlow，后者接过来，看到空白的一面上写着“既然已成对手不如早点见面”；名片正面是一串地址和九头蛇首领Johann Shmidt的名字，背景是一个鲜红的九头蛇标志，与Winter身上的如出一辙。  
“Rogers现在是九头蛇的人？我一直找你就是想和你说，我前天发现Winter也是九头蛇的人。”  
“Winter也是？Rumlow，我感觉这其中一定有什么联系，可我现在完全想不出头绪……”  
“不管怎样我们都该接受这个‘邀请’，明天你我就去这个地址看看。而且我觉得我们应该带上Winter一起去。”  
“我们还不知道他和Steve到底有什么关……”  
“不去的话就什么也发现不了了！”Rumlow打断Stark的话，他明明规划好了Winter的职业生涯，也顺顺利利的进行了大半程，然后状况就出其不意地发生了，他缺少准备，就像滑雪冲到悬崖边，停不下来也来不及转弯，唯一能做的就是闭上眼睛顺着惯性滑出去，期待下面等待的是又松又软的厚厚积雪，不是突兀的石块，也不是坚硬的冰河。  
6.  
名片上的地址比起一个组织的活动处，更像是一座私宅。Rumlow他们一行三人敲开大门，迎接他们的是Shmidt本人。  
“谢谢你们接受我的邀请，”Shmidt对他们夸张的鞠了个躬，“真人拳王Rumlow，高级技师Stark，还有我的挚爱——Winter Soldier，首次让我坠入爱河的作品啊。”  
“Steve呢？”Stark拦住Rumlow，叫他不要发作。  
“真是直接，这么想见他吗？是不是也被我最完美的作品迷住了？”Shmidt带他们走过空旷的走廊，进入客厅里，一个巨大的玻璃水槽占据房间的一面墙，水槽里是仅穿了一件蔽体短裤的Steve Rogers。  
透过玻璃，Steve被改造的地方一览无余。从下颌开始，到整根脊柱都被替换了，粗大的金属骨骼外露出皮肤，油料管线就从那上面延伸出来，通向包覆在四肢上强化装甲，指尖时不时的抽动一下，微小的动作在那粘稠的液体不能搅起一点波澜。  
“你在对他进行不间断的功率耐受性测试。”Stark肯定的说。  
“说对了，现在我的Steve可以无限制的使用‘压缩蒸汽’，很不错吧？”  
“这不可能做到，Leonid仅仅用一次就是极限了。”Rumlow说。  
“哦，你说的是那个失败的试验品吗？”Shmidt打开一扇门，露出一排陈列柜，一个个透明箱子里放着不同的金属脊柱和战斗义肢，他指着序号最大的一个说：“那是我参照Winter Soldier做出第一批成品，没想到竟能在二阶的位置上坚持这么久。Rumlow先生，既然他们俩势必要对决，我就告诉你一点独家情报吧，这样比赛才能精彩。Steve他‘完全’替换掉了‘心脏’这个碍事的东西，使用机械心脏之后，产生压缩蒸汽的燃料之一——血液也可以无上限供应，再加上完美改良自他最好的朋友Bucky Barnes的金属脊柱，简直是这世界上最完美的战士。”  
“Bucky？”如果说替换心脏还勉强能算在Stark的最坏猜想中，Bucky这个名字的出现简直就像晴天霹雳，“你是说Winter是Bucky……”  
“哦，你还不知道吗，Stark先生？看来你和Steve之间没我想的那么亲密。”  
Rumlow下意识的抓住Winter的手，把他拉到自己身边，“那个Bucky怎么回事？”他问Stark。  
“Bucky是Steve从小的朋友，他跟我提起过，只是我从来没见过Bucky的照片，Steve说，他是和Bucky一起掀起革命的，只是革命初期的一次混战中，他失踪了，之后再无消息。”  
“那家伙只带了一小帮人私下在存放Winter Soldier的九头蛇分部周边打探消息，我压根就没把他们看在眼里，没想到进攻之时，他竟然一个人单枪匹马的闯进来了，反而引起了我的兴趣。我抓住他，折磨了他一个礼拜，告诉他只要他杀了他的Bucky我就活着放他出去，他居然一直没答应。后来我玩腻了，跟他说只要他愿意留下让我改造，我就把他的Bucky放了。你们猜怎么着？他……”  
Stark没有再让他说下去，他从袖子里甩出一直藏着的微型手枪，准确的将一粒子弹打进Shmidt的头。惯性带着那具身体向后仰倒，地上却并没有预想中的血液流出来。是仿生机器人。  
“他真的答应了，我信守承诺，还好心的把他的Bucky扔在他破公寓的门口，”头部中弹没有影响Shmidt仿生机器人喉部的发声元件，他将原本的要讲话说完，之后掰开左手手腕处，露出一排控制按钮并按下其中的一个，“Stark先生，请不要这么粗鲁的打断我的发言，”他继续说，“我以为你认出了他才会收留他并且让他参加机械拳赛，所以我才特意跟从你们的计划，将这对老朋友之间的决战设计成令人瞩目的一阶晋级赛。不过看来他们可以提前先热个身了。”  
房间的一个暗门打开，身上还未干透的Steve走进来，环视了一下屋内的情况，之后以人类所不能达到的速度，飞快地向Stark发起了袭击。  
从Rumlow抓住他的手开始，Winter就对所听见的对话完全迷惑了。Steve的名字似乎有些熟悉……还有Bucky，Shmidt说自己的名字是Bucky，回忆失去的过去让他头痛，他开始更加用力的回握住Rumlow的手，直到那个叫Steve的家伙从暗门里出来袭击Stark。他还想不起Steve是谁，但是他认识Stark，他知道Stark顶不住攻击，于是他上前一步，挡住Steve的拳头。  
这一拳比他预料的力道要到大得多，他没能完全挡住，因此Stark的鼻子还是逃脱不了血流不止的悲剧。他对自己的失败拦截感到羞愧而愤怒，抬腿蹬在Steve管线遍布的胸口，把气撒在始作俑者身上。这一踢将他逼退两步，Steve被他成功拉住仇恨，强化战甲发出蜂鸣，看起来对方要用上压缩蒸汽了。  
“Winter，小心！”Rumlow抢过Stark的枪，在Steve脚下开了警告性的一枪，枪响让Steve稍稍迟疑了脚步，Winter顺利躲过了那一下功率极大的压缩蒸汽，Rumlow松了一口气，这蒸汽破坏范围可比Leonid的要广的多，要是没有Steve停顿的这一秒，Winter惯常的躲避还是会在杀伤半径内。  
蒸汽几乎毁掉了一整面墙和墙后面的整间屋子，躺在地上头部中弹的诡异机器人开口道：“停手，Steve，这房子我刚重修了不久，再说我还想把最精彩的部分放到赛场里看呢。——Stark先生，你对Steve的崇拜是不是更多了一点？刚才那一击可只用了70%额定功率，我们赛场再见吧。”  
7.  
“他在跟我说话。”回去的路上，Winter这样说。  
“你又……听到共鸣了？”  
“他说他想从那具身体里解放出来。Rumlow，我认识他，我确实认识他。”  
“你记起多少了？”Rumlow将Winter的身子朝自己这边掰过来一点，让自己直视他，Winter的眼睛里显出恐惧的神色，泪雾蒙住了他灰蓝色的眼珠，Rumlow知道他做了什么决定，就像他第一次在赛场上听到共鸣，第一次杀了人一样，“Winter，你看他的样子，早就没有自己的意识了，你真的听到共鸣了吗？”  
“我听到了，Rumlow，我该怎么办？”  
“我们放弃这次比赛，Winter，你赢不了他。Stark知道一些你的过去，你可以找回你的记忆，开始新生活。Stark——”Rumlow拉长了声音去喊独自走在前方的Stark，从Shmidt那里出来之后他们每个人都心事忡忡，尤其是Stark。  
Stark保持稍微仰头的姿势转身，他的鼻血还没有完全止住，半边脸上都带着血的颜色，衣服的前襟也脏了，他没回答什么，仅仅停住脚步，等Rumlow他们走近。  
“你……知道一些关于Winter的事儿吧，从Rogers那里。”  
“很少，”Stark发觉他们三个都有各自的问题，可实际上谁也帮不了谁，“Steve只对我提过只言片语，他对Bucky，也就是Winter的失踪十分内疚，所以我也不愿意多问。Winter，你的名字叫Bucky Barnes，父母早亡，十岁时与Steve Rogers相识，从此成了好朋友，十年前的那场革命，你和Steve是几名发起者之一，革命开始的第一年，你在一次战争中失踪，隔了一年，我加入革命军。再之后革命失败，Steve和我逃到这个没怎么受内战波及的地方生活，认识了Rumlow。直到遇见你的两个月前，Steve展开了一次独自行动，没有让我参与，现在我们都知道了，他当时是去救你。”Stark偷偷观察Winter的表情，后者表现的很迷惑，仿佛在搜刮脑中所剩无几的记忆，他接着说：“你现在知道了，接下来要怎么办？”  
“我想放弃比赛，”Rumlow说，“他根本赢不了。”  
“放弃的话之前交的保证金和医疗保险的保费可全都退不回来了……”  
Rumlow没想到Stark用“损失钱”来劝他，他粗暴的打断：“你以为我会在乎钱？我他妈的想的是怎么在你的昔日老友手下守住他这条小命！”  
“你冲我发什么火，Rumlow？要谈旧情份的话分明是你的小男友跟Steve关系更近！要不是为了他Steve会变成现在这样？”  
眼看两人的对话快要升级为争吵，第三个人看不过去了，Winter稍加阻止道：“为什么我成了最冷静的一个？还有我可没同意要放弃比赛。”  
“我同意，放弃比赛你们会亏掉很多钱，而且谁也猜不到比赛过后Shmidt会做些什么，说不定他会想方设法抓你回去，所以你们必须得离开这里，你们需要钱。”Stark说。  
“没钱有没钱的逃法，但前提是得先让他活下来。”Rumlow捏住Winter的肩膀继续走，不想站在这里继续和Stark争论下去。  
Winter把Rumlow放在肩膀上的手打掉，摆出一副不解决问题就不回家的态势：“我要比赛，Steve想让我帮他。我感受到共鸣，Rumlow，尽管我几乎记不起来与他相关的一切，但我得帮他。”  
“Steve有弱点，”看到Rumlow露出松动的表情，Winter换上略微讨好的语气：“他肉体机械化的程度很低，虽然压缩蒸汽和机械心脏的能力逆天，依靠强化装甲灵活性也很好，但那毕竟还是肉体，会流血，会疼，会被金属击碎。”Winter活动左手，用力地攥紧了拳头。  
“你想杀了他？他是你的朋友，为了救你才落到现在的境地。”  
“……，”短暂的沉默之后，Winter说，“那种滋味不好受，被抹去记忆的滋味不好受，Rumlow。我不是傻子，尤其在听了Shmidt的话之后，我大概能猜出来我脑子里的这片空白是怎么造成的……再说，还有更好的办法吗？”  
“Stark？”Rumlow想不出应付冬兵的话，转而求助Stark。  
“Rumlow，你还记得你之前问我Steve去了哪里，我是怎么回答的吗？我说，那是他的自由。我觉得你也应该给Winter一点抉择的权利，Steve用自己的后半生去换Winter的自由，想必也早就做好为此牺牲的准备。你我能做的就是看着这一切发生。”  
“你会后悔的，Winter，想想你在赛场里杀掉第一个人之后是多么痛苦，共鸣给你的影响太深了。”  
“我能扛得住，第一次可以，这次也可以，Rumlow，你不用太为我担心，Steve值得让我背负这些，这点痛苦比起他所承受的不值一提。”  
“好吧，好吧，”Rumlow举起双手认输，“距离比赛还有一小段时间，勉强能让你有个紧急应对策略。饮食、训练、义肢的改造方向，这些你们俩都得听我的。”  
——Rogers，虽然我们还算朋友，但这次抱歉了。  
8.  
Rumlow注视着Winter从狭长的甬道里走向赛场。Winter Soldier与Steve Rogers的比赛成为全城的话题，机械拳赛委员会评定了两位参赛队员的武力值，认定城内的两家普通赛场——卡斯卡拉和考达拉的设施无法保护观众的安全，于是决定另外选定一处场所作为临时赛场。临时赛场是位于中央大道上废弃的军方靶场，这里可用于比赛的中心区域比两个赛场要大得多，由于要在外围搭建观众席，比赛被延迟了一个星期举行。距离上一场比赛已经足够久了，久到Rumlow身处这个完全不一样的赛场也没有感觉到太多的违和感。一样的哨声，一样吵闹的人群，一样明晃晃的灯光，只是从后台通向前场的台阶变成了平道。平道很好，Winter能在Rumlow的视线里停留更久，上场比赛Winter后背留下的伤口早已愈合，疤痕替代了原本的字母纹身，只留下几点不成形状的颜色。  
“等这场比赛结束，该换个名字叫他了，”Rumlow眼睛盯着Winter的背影，似乎是说给身边的Stark听，更像是自言自语，“Bucky这个名字不怎么样，不过总比Winter好。”  
“走吧，该上去了。”Stark瞥了一眼升降梯的位置，这个赛场为拳手的教练团队准备了专门的独立看台，他们要去那里才行。  
看台很小，隔着宽敞的圆形赛场，Shmidt在另一边的看台上向Rumlow他们挥了挥手。“你说今天Shmidt是真人还是仿生机器人？赌十块钱是后者。”Rumlow说。  
“我猜也是机器人，Shmidt这种人仇家众多，既然开发出了那么逼真的机器人，肯定惜命的要死，估计真身躲在哪个地堡里每天看着监视器呢。”  
“能赢吗？”Steve Rogers伫立在赛场之中，身穿白裤，与Winter一样裸露上身。Shmidt还煞有介事的将他裸露出的骨骼、装甲与管线全漆成白色，使他看起来就像一个扭曲的国家的骑士队长。主持人在念开场词了，Rumlow的手心一下子出了许多汗，将看台的铁质栏杆握的又湿又黏。  
“我只能说，有胜算。”Stark认为既然Steve是以Winter为原型改造的，那么Winter肯定也具有使用压缩蒸汽的潜力，事实证明，Winter确实有。他想朝着这个方向改动，却遭到Rumlow的坚决反对，Rumlow说，蒸汽对抗蒸汽不能出奇制胜。根据Rumlow的观察以及对Steve的情报搜集，他们确定Steve身上的油料管线是提供蒸汽的重要途径，然而Shmidt所用的改造和强化材料都是与Winter一样的超硬合金，即使知道这是弱点，普通攻击也根本伤不了分毫。最后他们决定在Winter的掌心开两道细小的凹槽，在手臂内置入一套使用高热值燃料的独立系统，燃料燃烧生成高温，通过凹槽精确释放，产生能在短时间内融化金属的效果。  
哨声响起，比赛开始。Winter迟迟没有发动攻击，Steve的几次试探都被Winter成功地躲了过去，敏捷训练是有成效的。Winter看出Steve的假动作，俯身避开一拳，闪到他背后，勒住了Steve的脖子，Steve抓住他的肩膀和头发，试图将他甩出去。手臂上的红星闪烁，他握住了连在Steve左臂上的一根油料管线，在落地之前成功的熔断了它。  
燃料撒了一地，Steve稍微迷惑了一下，似乎不敢相信眼前发生的这些。他脱掉左手已经无法使用压缩蒸汽的碍事装甲，有些生气地朝Winter冲过去。大概是受怒气影响，这次攻击缺乏技巧性，给Winter留下了一个绝佳的反击机会，他气定神闲地扰乱Steve的出拳路径，阻止他使用压缩蒸汽，紧接开启峰值功率打出一击，击中Steve的机械心脏。  
九头蛇的高科技自有其精妙之处，心脏被击中的Steve没有表现出丝毫的痛苦与迟疑，他抓住Winter的左手，压缩蒸汽摧毁了Winter的前臂。Winter以损失自己的战斗义肢为代价逃脱Steve的禁锢，缺少了重量让他重心不稳，他摇晃着后退，用一个侧滚翻躲开Steve的追击。失去前臂的重创使他没能马上站起来，Steve一跃而起，重重地踩在他的背上。有那么一会他失去了意识，等醒过来的时候他发觉自己正被Steve扼住气管，双腿拖在地上，几乎用不上力了。  
优势与劣势切换的如此迅速，Rumlow看着赛场中的一切，Winter像一具无生命人偶一样被拎起来，一秒钟，两秒钟，三秒钟，在Rumlow想要叫停投降的瞬间，Winter终于睁开眼睛，用力握住对手的手腕。  
“快叫停啊！刚才那一下肯定伤了Winter的脊柱，他现在明显站不起来，Rumlow，Steve马上就会用压缩蒸汽正面攻击他了！”Steve已经开始蓄力，Stark向裁判挥手示意，然而裁判的用手势拒绝了他，具有叫停比赛认输资格的，除了拳手自己，只有提前登记在案的拳手教练。  
“他们在交流，”Rumlow平静的像是游离在状况之外，“Stark，你说过要我给他自由选择的机会。如果他还像刚才一样失去意识的话，我一定会叫停，但是现在——现在他清醒着，他相信Rogers的意识还在那副躯壳里，Winter自己不愿意认输，我怎么能替他认输？”  
僵持的时间没有很长，大概十秒钟后，赛场上的Steve Rogers放下对着Winter的手，缓慢但坚定地朝着Shmidt所在的看台方向，使用了令人惊叹的压缩蒸汽，巨大的威力将地面开出裂缝，更足以使看台摧毁。周围的普通看台也因此晃动，观众们纷纷起身，现场一片骚乱，大家都想赶快离开这个不安全的地方，似乎没人在意这场比赛的结果。  
Rumlow在意。如果可以的话，他希望有另外一双眼睛能飞到Winter身边去看。从一开始，Rumlow就是个旁观者，他只注视着Winter的后背，将输赢交给他；后来他们之间产生了奇异的变化，Winter扎根于他的脑子，他深入地探索了Winter的身体，他张开一张无形的网，将Winter罩起来，用自己的方式保护他；直到这次，他被Stark提醒，再次成了旁观者，Rumlow确定自己这辈子无法从他身上移开视线了。  
Winter被Steve松开，他跪坐在地上，用一只手撑着地面。Steve也跪下来，视线与他平齐，他微微点了点头，做出了决定。Winter抬起他少了前臂的战斗义肢，抵在Steve的胸口，手臂上的红星越闪越快，直至成了一抹平衡的红色。  
“他在燃烧生命来给Steve最后一击，”Stark说，“你就这么看着？”  
“裁判和主持人都去维持秩序了，认输也没用，”Rumlow朝普通看台那边抬了抬下巴，“Rogers回到了那副躯壳里，他跪在那，引颈受戮。他们不应该受打扰。”  
Winter使手臂内剩余的燃料燃烧，在Steve的胸口上开一个痛苦而尖锐的洞，之后他听到了一个声音——又是共鸣，在意识回归黑暗之前，他完整地、清楚地听到了。  
“谢谢。”  
9.  
“Steve救不活了。”那场比赛的最终结果还没有被裁定出来，而拳手的生死已经被提前确认。拖延一周搭建的看台很牢靠，除了Shmidt所在的特别看台被毁，Shmidt的仿真机器人与其助手毁坏、死亡，并没有任何观众受伤。诚实的讲，当Stark和Rumlow跑进场内，代替遁走的医疗队将倒下的两人送进场外的救护车时，他们都以为会是最悲伤的结局了。事实却是，送到医院时，两人尚有微弱的生命迹象。  
“Bucky呢？”  
“做了紧急处理，暂时没有生命危险，”Rumlow改变称呼让Stark吃了一惊，他恍然想起Rumlow说过要在这次比赛过改称Winter为Bucky，“一会我也要进手术室，协助进行机械部分的修补，希望不要留下什么后遗症才好。”  
“我去看看Rogers，Bucky交给你。”

虽然这样说着，Rumlow并没有好好“看看”Steve，Steve的下半张脸早已被机械取代，蓝色的眼睛紧紧闭合，Rumlow唯一熟悉的就只有那头金发，这一簇熟悉的金色也因为失去生命变得缺少光泽。入院时他们没有向医生说明他们和Steve的关系，所以Steve的身份仅仅是九头蛇所属的一名普通拳手。如果Shmidt不派人来医院的话，很快，Steve就会变成无人认领的尸体被火化。  
“你发起革命的时候、独自一人去九头蛇的时候，是不是已经想到自己会有这么一天？”Rumlow苦笑着对Steve说。他和Stark都不能说出Steve的身份，即使近些日子以来政府对Steve的追查基本有名无实，可一旦身份被确认，他们很难摆脱“包庇反叛军”的嫌疑。Rumlow计算在Steve被火化之前，所剩余的时间够不够Bucky从昏迷中恢复，来见自己的朋友最后一面。  
有两个工作人员走进屋内，要把Steve的遗体运走，Rumlow闪到一边，掏出烟盒在手里摆弄，装出一副想要偷偷吸烟却被抓了个正着的尴尬样子，朝那两人堆出假笑。两人中的一个撇撇嘴，没有对Rumlow表现出太多兴趣，他们大胆的当着Rumlow的面除掉Steve身上盖着的床单，对他的遗体评头论足，说这场比赛的票价太贵以至于他们根本去不起，没想到竟能在这种情况下近距离的观赏这名传说中的拳手。  
待他们出了房门，Rumlow悄悄跟在后面，这两个粗鄙的拳赛爱好者勾起了他潜意识里极力想要忘记的恶心记忆——在Shmidt那里，Shmidt引以为傲的向他们展示了那面塞满机械部件的墙。Rumlow有理由相信那个真身还没死的胆小鬼变态会派人来把Steve身上的机械装置拆走，加入他的收藏里。他不能给Shmidt留下这个时间，他不能让Steve的遗体再被亵渎了，即使……Bucky会因此没机再见到Steve。他跟到停尸房，找到了负责遗体归属的工作人员；亮明身份，说Steve是重伤自己拳手的人，输了比赛后早就没人顾忌他的死活。Rumlow贿赂那个人，叫他马上将Steve认定为无人认领，直接将尸体火葬。  
Rumlow在Stark结束Bucky的手术之前，就连蒙带骗地将Steve的骨灰领了出来。向Stark解释这一切并不算太顺利，他脸上挨了Stark一拳。即使这样，Stark也不能否认，Rumlow所做的决定是最妥帖的了。  
Stark说修补金属脊柱几乎用光了Rumlow的那座合金奖杯，他再也找不到多余的合金来修Bucky的手臂，只好将它拆掉。Steve的事让Rumlow自知理亏，因此他忍住没有回报给Stark一记老拳，反正修补过的脊柱也让Bucky没法再使用战斗义肢，只能等他恢复之后，考虑安装一条医用义肢了。

手臂功率过载带来的伤害比第一次要大得多，虽然手术之后的第三天Bucky就醒过来，但他一直处于谵妄，伴有意识障碍，断断续续的记起一些事，又忘记一些事。Rumlow反倒认为这样挺好，他宁愿Bucky忘了他，忘了Steve，那样他们就可以像初次遇见时一样，重新开始另一种生活。

大半个月之后，Stark十分严肃的向Rumlow提议，叫他离开这个城市，最好带着Bucky到国外去。他甚至帮他打点好了出入境管理局的人，简直是迫不及待地要把他们赶走。  
“你可别步了Rogers的后尘，”Rumlow是这样回答他的，“你们什么时候行动？”  
“Rumlow，我有没有说过，我最讨厌你什么都知道的样子。”Stark这半个月来一直在联络之前和Steve一起调查九头蛇的伙伴，他想要彻底的摧毁九头蛇，只是这些事他自以为做得滴水不漏，却还是没有逃过Rumlow敏锐的双眼，难道这家伙发现他在给Bucky陪床时偷跑了吗？但换个角度想，Stark感激Rumlow对他的无声支持，他从Rumlow胸前口袋的烟盒里抽出一根烟，后者为他点上，他深吸一口，久违的味道让他的肺痒痒的。他抽了大半根，让剩下的一小截在指尖燃烧，对Rumlow说：“我可比Steve聪明多了，而且我也没有什么挚友在九头蛇那里当标本。”  
“找到Shmidt本人的时候记得拍照给我看看。”  
“我们后天行动，”Stark把烟头在地上踩灭，“一会让护士给他用一点镇静剂，你带他回去，然后尽快离开吧。”  
“你这个混蛋，Bucky明明还没有恢复好。”  
“哦，得了吧，”Stark最后拥抱了一下Rumlow，“医生前几天就要把他赶出院了，是你太惯着他。”

Rumlow最后借了一辆轮椅把Bucky推走，从医院到他的公寓，中央大道是一条必经之路。那场比赛里Steve的压缩蒸汽产生的振动波将赛场附近的路面弄得崎岖不平，如同这条大道上那些被打碎的灯泡一样，毁坏的路面也一直没人来修缮。Rumlow把轮椅推到一边，将Bucky抱起来扛在肩膀上，步行走过这段坍塌的道路。  
已宰的羔羊还没开始营业，他们最初就在这里相遇，Rumlow边走边回忆他发现Bucky的那段排水沟，路面太乱，他想不起来了。  
“Rumlow……”大概是颠簸让Bucky醒了过来，Rumlow心跳漏了一拍，比赛过后，Bucky还没有叫过他的名字。  
“嗯。”Rumlow含糊的答应了一声。  
“我们要去哪？”  
“我们回家。”


	6. 腐蚀之种

1.  
“上头的人是怎么想的，居然把一个废物扔到我们的分队？”Rumlow合上新士兵的资料夹，重重的拍在桌子上说，“当这里是什么，废品站？”  
“你是一年前才调任到这里的，可能不知道，”Rollins说，“他是一年前回国的，与你正好错开了。那时候他在这边可是明星人物，不到一年就狙击了七十多个敌人，几个不同的组织都想要他的命，最高都悬赏到三十万美金了。”  
“行走的三十万美金，哈？走吧Rollins，该去见他了，如果我看他不爽的话可以杀了他换赏钱花吗？”

Rumlow走进Barnes所在的那间屋子，看见一个绑着头发的士兵背对他站着，那人穿着军装夹克，在酷热的天气里捂得严严实实。Rumlow对着门踢了一脚，唤起Barnes的注意力。  
“James Barnes中士报到。”Barnes转过身，对Rumlow敬了一个并不松垮却也不精神的礼。  
Rumlow没有对此产生异议，他漫不经心的回了一个礼，开始打量这个人。两天前上级来了命令，要在他的分队里临时安插一个人，这个人在爆炸中失去了一条左臂，目前加入了军方的试验项目。Rumlow知道那其中的隐藏含义：上头要让他当几天保姆，照顾一个废物吃几天闲饭，等到试验项目结束就没他什么事儿了。这简直是Rumlow最讨厌的事，若是简单的来了一个新兵，他还能“调教调教”，可来了这么一号人物让Rumlow当成珍稀动物养，还时不时有上级指手画脚，真是要把他折磨死了。他想不出来，为什么试验项目不能老老实实的在国内完成，非要跑到这鸟不拉屎的库尔德来？  
“听着，小白鼠，我不管你之前做了什么，也不管现在上头怎样维护你，总之你到了我这里，就得按我的规矩办，懂吗？别以为审讯官是个闲差，要想当好它，你可得做好心理准备。”Rumlow眯着眼睛靠近他说话，Barnes比他略高了一点，可这并不妨碍他对他施加压力。  
“明白，长官。”Barnes不为所动的回答道。  
Rumlow施压未遂，他更下定决心要给对方一个下马威，他对Barnes说：“跟我走，中士，我会把你培养成一个称职的审讯官。——Rollins，去把四号犯人弄醒。”

这里并不是真正的监狱，关押在此的犯人大多是一些情报的知情人，他们在没有被定罪之前在此处接受审讯。然而这里的条件比监狱更差，本就空间狭小的营地挤不出更多地方关押他们，每个犯人的活动空间只有一点点。只有配合的犯人才会被移到有小窗的房间，剩下的大多数都被关在黑暗的屋子里，不，比起屋子，那更像是笼子，屋子里没有厕所，也不通风，唯一能听见的动静就是离着不远的审讯室内间或发出的惨叫声。  
Barnes进入审讯室时，四号犯人已经被绑在凳子上了。Barnes看不出来他的具体年龄，可能是三十多岁，但是看着更像四十岁，甚至更老。他带白茬的胡子很久没打理过，胡须的末梢黏着早已干涸的血迹，与头发纠缠在一起。身上的橙色囚服沾了不少血迹和污泥，谢天谢地，那身破烂的衣服还能勉强裹住他的躯体。  
“都过去一周了，你还是不说吗，Ahmad，你只要说出你给反叛军运的武器是由谁接收的就好了，我只要一个名字，”Rumlow跨了一步到他面前，抓住他脏兮兮的衣领将他尽可能地提起来，他的双手还被绑在椅子背面，突如其来的拉力让他发出了一声闷哼。Rumlow没有理会，他抓着他使劲儿晃了几下说：“你的老婆孩子现在怎么样了，你不想知道吗？”  
“结果是一样的……结果都是一样的……我告诉了你他们一样会死，不告诉你的话，他们还有活下去的可能。”Ahmad绝望的回答道。  
“我们可以保护你的家人，只要你配合，我会把你们送到安全的地方去……”  
“安全？就因为你们美国人来了，整个国家都不安全！我见过‘他’是怎么处死线人的，而你们都信誓旦旦的说要保护……”  
Rumlow用极大的力量把他连人带椅子的撞上墙，打断了他要说出的话：“看来你是不想说了，Rollins，带他下去，给他加点料。”  
“什么是加点料？”一直沉默的Barnes发问。  
“就是在屋里放点‘宝贝儿’陪陪他们，放心好了，都是当地随处可见、温和无害的小昆虫。”看到Rumlow无视Barnes，Rollins替代他回答。  
“不，不要！求你们不要放虫子进来！”Ahmad发出哀嚎。  
“怎么，你现在想说了？”Rumlow反问。Ahmad没有吭声，Rumlow摆摆手，示意Rollins带他出去。  
“你不应该……”Barnes像是忍耐了很久之后才下定决心提出意见，Rumlow也像是等着他反对似的，他一发声，Rumlow就像对待犯人那样拎起他的领子——  
“我不应该？我好像告诉过你别质疑我。新来的就是这点不好，每次他妈的都让我重复重复再重复！你觉得我过分是吧，你知不知道把他搜出来我们花了几天，损失了几名地面部队的同袍？是他把军火运到本地的反叛军手上，是他塞手榴弹给自己家的小孩，”Rumlow像是累到了似的放开Barnes，嘲弄的敲了敲后者硬邦邦的金属胳膊，“你别告诉我你这胳膊是被路边点的鞭炮炸掉的。”  
这一系列的举动成功的换来Barnes皱着眉头噤了声，Rumlow像是取得了胜利似的，他又在那条胳膊上拍了两下，把Barnes留在房间里，自己走了出去。  
2.  
Barnes与地面突击部队的人住在同一个集装箱里。那场爆炸之后，他本可以光荣退伍，领着勋章和补助继续过他乏善可陈的日常生活。直到军方找上他，劝他加入“冬日士兵”计划，向他提供了一种新型治疗方案，能让他恢复作为一个战士的生活。他想也没想就同意了，军方喜欢找上他这种人进行试验——没有家人，生活无趣，不善交际，除了擅长打仗之外一无是处。他用了大半年的时间从爆炸受的伤和机械手臂移植中恢复过来。他能忍受肢体受损和神经接驳的疼痛，但他忍受不了大部分时间都在医院里无所事事地过日子。他提出了申请，要求重返战场，上头批准了，前提是要派试验相关人员随他一起去，顺便充当当地的军医。  
于是他被派到这个地方来，虽是战场却不上前线，白天一半的时间都在医疗室里做各种体征检查和测试，吞下大把大把的药片，听那些军医的冷嘲热讽，说如果不是因为他，他们还在纽约空调强劲的大厦里吹冷气，晚上能回家看看老婆孩子，而不是像现在一样忍受夹杂着砂砾的风和炙热的太阳，说不定哪天一个被忽略的炸弹就能把他们炸的尸骨无存。  
Barnes并不讨厌库尔德黑暗多尘的夜晚。他所在集装箱里住了将近二十个人，只有两台空调，凉爽的位置早早就被霸占，能留给他的地方当然是最没有人愿意睡的位置——靠近门口的位置。夜晚的热风裹挟着细沙从门缝里吹进来，白天晒得烫人的铁板，到了晚上仍然不能降下温度。他仿佛是睡在烧烤架上，每动一下身体就会带出大量的汗，活像一条被翻烤到出汁的鱼。大概是身体想要逃离被烤熟的命运，Barnes挣扎着醒过来，喉咙干到发痛，贴身的黑色背心几乎湿透了。他从床上爬起来，轻手轻脚的走出门——他热的有点脱水，此刻急需补充水分。  
营地的食堂总是会给像他这样人留一盏灯。他用一大瓶水浇灌自己，借着冰箱的凉气儿缓解没有尽头的燥热。解决了干渴之后Barnes很想再来罐可乐，但那里的可乐已经被拿空了，剩下的全是他不被允许饮用的啤酒。他不想回到闷热的屋子里，索性拿了一罐冰啤酒，躺到食堂外面就餐用的塑料长桌上。多尘的热风让他感到舒服，他把啤酒顶在额头上，冷凝水顺着铝罐流下来，弄湿脸颊，但是这种湿润只能维持一小会，水蒸发的太快，很快就让他的脸变得紧绷绷的。他快要睡着了。  
“你在这做什么？”有人重重的踢了他的腿，他听到问话，猛地坐起来，啤酒罐滚到了地上。  
“什么都没做。”  
Rumlow捡起早已变温的啤酒放在桌子上，看到Barnes被冻结住又强装镇定的表情，决定不把这当成特别情况。“不喝的话，就不要拿出来，物资有限，没有余量给你这种人来浪费。”  
“我不喝酒，拿它出来只是因为没有可乐了，”Barnes不想计较Rumlow的用词，“我会把它放回去的。”  
“你最好这样。回你的屋子去，不要在外面闲逛。”Rumlow说完也进到食堂里，拿了一罐冰啤酒和能量饮料。今夜他和Rollins轮流审讯犯人，阻止犯人休息的同时，自己也不能完全睡好。现在是Rollins当值，Rumlow出来为他们拿饮料。  
“嘿，Rollins，”Rumlow回到审讯室，看见桌子上的可乐还没开封，他放下饮料，顺手将可乐握在手里，“别喝这种甜腻的饮料了，我给你拿了其他的，更提神。”  
“也好，我想喝点冰凉的东西，可乐已经变温了。”  
“那我放回去，”Rumlow说，“现在物资紧张，不能浪费。”

Rumlow走后，Barnes又在桌子上躺了一会，直到天色开始泛白，他才拾起回到“烤箱”的勇气，准备将啤酒送回食堂。当他打开冰箱时，他发现了一罐还不够凉的可乐。  
3.  
Barnes不知道营地值岗的人是不是都被烈日晒的昏了头。午饭时间之前他被Rumlow叫去清洗审讯室的地板，他庆幸自己没看到那个犯人，因为仅从地板上残留的血迹和屎尿来看，那人一定被折磨的够惨。清洁工作让他没什么胃口吃午饭，尤其今日的主菜还是他最不喜欢的鸡肉。他下了决心，准备闭着眼将鸡肉吞进肚——中午他还有大把药片要吃，在这之前午饭是必不可少的。等他咽下鸡肉，食堂里突然开始骚乱起来，这让他他有种小时候吃下不喜欢的蔬菜时，被鼓励夸赞的错觉。  
“迅速撤离！”站在门口的士兵指挥人群离开食堂。Barnes放下餐具，如释重负的看了一眼盘中餐，跟着队伍走出门。  
他们撤离到室外，并不整齐的集合站着。Barnes忍不住问了旁边的人到底发生了什么。  
“食堂后厨发现炸弹，据说是送食材的人带进来的，值岗的人估计要被处罚了。”旁人话音刚落，不远处的空地上就腾起火光和尘土，随之而来的是巨大的爆炸响声——爆破组的人把炸弹拆到安全地区引爆了。  
爆炸的景象使他失神，尽管他反复告诉自己那离自己很远、他很安全，可这些暗示并没起什么效果，自从他失去手臂以来，这还是他第一次身临爆炸的现场。周围的人开始渐渐散去，有的回到餐厅继续没吃完的午饭，有的则干脆回到自己所属的屋子里，转眼间，只剩下他一动不动站着。

那场爆炸发生的很突然。当时他们已经收队，汽车走在回营地的路上，他和几个队员坐在后部敞开的车厢里讨论什么时候才能脱离这场战争。之后他们的汽车轧上了地雷，整辆车几乎都被掀起来，驾驶室里的两个队员成了碎片，而其他人也没好到哪去，他们讨论的问题很快有了答案——他们已经脱离了这场战争，永远的。Barnes坐在汽车的最后面，较远的位置和极快的身体反应让他留住了一条命。直到现在他也不清楚是不是当时死在那里会更舒服一点，和他坐在最后的那位队员是他的观察手，他和他一起被送回美国治疗，住在同一间病房里。他的观察手最终没挺过去，顽强抗争了一个礼拜终究还是去世了。Barnes记得他的女友，一个微胖的红发女孩，在亲手给他的脸上盖好白布之后，她看了孤零零的他一眼，那眼神里有悲痛，同情，以及“为什么活下来的是你”的哀怨。  
所以当Rumlow叫他的时候他仍然在想“为什么活下来的是我”这个问题。他不信教，所以他不知道上帝是可怜他前半生太过凄惨，想要留他一条命补救一下；还是上帝一直以来就为他选择了“史诗”难度的人生，他所经历的一切苦难都是在通关之前必须经历的过程。  
“抱歉，爆炸的响声震得我有点耳鸣。”Barnes为自己的冻结反应找了个借口。  
“一点钟别忘了到作战室来。”Rumlow根本没信Barnes耳鸣的鬼话，不过他没有戳破他，队员有他们选择自己行为的权力，只要这些行为不要影响与他有交集的部分就行。  
“是的，长官。”Barnes放弃难吃的午饭，只拿了瓶水，回到他的屋子开始掏药片，他加了一倍抗焦虑药物的剂量。

一点钟是每日例行的作战汇报，今天的指挥官特别强调了一下值岗的重要性，毕竟发生了营地的内部混入炸弹这种事件。Barnes有一搭没一搭的听着，双倍的抗焦虑药物没有让他停止焦虑，而药物的副作用倒是十分明显。视野正在变模糊，他觉得他就快要撑不住坐在无靠背凳子上的身体了。  
“报告长官，”他举他的专线联络手机示意，“我收到了军医的紧急联络。”  
指挥官摆了摆手让他出去，他尽力迈稳步子走出去，找到最近的一处阴凉地坐下来。他不能去找军医，他没有按医嘱服药，这对他来说跟违反军令没什么差别，他只能等这些吃下去的药片自然代谢掉。  
“你是怎么回事儿？”解散后Rumlow找到了他。  
“他们不在。”Barnes随口扯谎。  
“你放屁，从中午你就开始不对劲，”Rumlow居高临下的打量着他，“难不成你磕了药？还是试验搞坏了你的脑子？——我看都不是，你是在害怕爆炸，对吗？”  
Barnes在听到爆炸二字之后颤抖了一下，这当然没能逃过Rumlow的眼睛，他抓住了Barnes的痛处，继续说下去：“被炸掉一条胳膊的感觉挺不好受的吧。”  
Barnes立刻抬起眼瞪他，这很好，Rumlow想，会瞪人说明他还没有变成自怨自艾的懦夫，他还有恢复的可能。  
“明天起你跟着爆破组一起行动，带上枪，保护爆破组的那些人不在专注拆炸弹的时候被袭击，这就是你的任务，懂吗？听说你以前是狙击手，那你应该很熟悉这种感觉，保护队友的感觉。”  
Barnes没有立即回答，他犹豫着。他明白Rumlow用心良苦，他也不得不承认，他确实在惧怕爆炸。克服恐惧的最好方法就是习惯让你恐惧的事物，Barnes下不了这个决心，Rumlow帮了他一把。  
“是的，长官。”他继续坐在地上回答，没有站起身来，决心面对恐惧并不能改变他过量服药的现实后果。  
第二天他被塞了一把崭新的冲锋枪，又坐在越野车敞开的后车厢里出发了。他颇花了一点口舌说服试验人员和军方上层让他重返前线，最后他答应带上特殊仪器，以测试金属手臂在沙漠里多沙尘环境下长时间运行状况为条件，终于上了阵。  
Barnes没想到的是Rumlow也在同行的队伍里，所有人都没有对人事的变动产生异议，于是他们按部就班的出发，按照侦查人员发现的线索排爆。事实上，Barnes所担任的这项工作比排爆人员更加轻松，他只需远远的看着，危险的事情交给别人去做，而敌人也绝少会靠近即将爆炸的地点——他其实很安全，上头也正是因为这点而同意了他的要求。  
况且就算真的有什么情况发生，Barnes也不确定自己能够做好保护同伴的任务，光是让他控制住自己不去想些与眼前无关的事情已经耗费掉他几乎全部的集中力了。或许这就是Rumlow也一同随行的原因，在自己帮不上忙的时候代替自己，他想。

三天，十几次引爆，他终于渐渐变得不再害怕，至少看上去不那么糟糕。第四天他还能在看过爆炸后跟别人闲聊几句，他觉得自己已经做得足够好了。  
“把手给我，另一只。”Rumlow对毫不犹豫的伸出金属手臂的Barnes说。  
Barnes像是对这样类似的命令习惯了，不多问的将右手搭到Rumlow朝上摊开的手上。Rumlow的手很粗糙，手掌干燥而温暖，他感觉的到自己手心里的汗黏在Rumlow手上，温度从那上面传递过来。  
“还不够。你的手又湿又冷，”Rumlow用劲儿捏了捏他，“这说明你还没能战胜它。恐惧并不只表现在脸上，手也一样，之后每次排爆我都会摸你的手，什么时候手变暖了，这事儿才算完。”  
说这话的时候Rumlow还在抓着他的手，他稍微用力抽了一下手，Rumlow这才发觉，连忙把他的手甩开。  
真凶啊，他想，之后还要被摸几次呢？  
一周后，经历了总共三十几次爆炸，Barnes终于习惯了。最后那天下午他其实还想找个办法让手一直冷下去，因为Rumlow的手很暖，这让他感觉舒服。  
4.  
夜里两点钟的时候，Barnes的那间屋子的其他人开始有所动作。他没听到有人来叫他们集合，所以他认定这是一场提前计划好的夜间突袭，只是他没有接到任何指示。过了不到十分钟，屋子里就只剩下他了，屋内的日光灯被打开却没人去关上，他只好自己下床关掉它，逼迫自己继续睡。  
等他的室友们回来的时候，天已经亮了。Barnes干脆起床，虽然现在去Rumlow那报到还太早，不过他不想在这个夜晚第三次入睡。他很快收拾好自己，绕着训练场地跑了几圈，完成三分之一定额的力量训练，之后到食堂吃了刚刚开始供应的早餐——十分新鲜的凯撒沙拉和热乎乎的煎蛋。  
Barnes报到的时候Rumlow显得既兴奋又疲惫，事实上Rumlow办公室里除了他以外的几个人都是同样疲惫又兴奋，他对自己的格格不入显得有点局促，偷偷把多拿的可乐揣到裤兜里。  
“我知道你想问什么，所以我直接告诉你，”一向多话的Rollins说，“库尔德最大的那个反美武装，我们抓到他们的头儿了。”  
“真的？”Barnes由衷的高兴起来，他想到他来此之后见过第一个犯人，Ahmad，“是Ahmad招的吗？”  
“他确实提供了帮助，Rumlow整合了几个犯人提供的信息，最终确定了他们的头儿Ocalan的位置，凌晨的围攻很成功。”  
“别废话了，——Barnes，你去给我们拿点吃的，直接送到审讯室。待会我要审问Ocalan，后天上头会来人把这狗娘养的关进正式的监狱，留给我们的时间不多了。”Rumlow派Barnes去跑腿，在Barnes出门之前，他眼疾手快的把那罐可乐从Barnes屁股后面的兜里拔了出来。  
Barnes对Rumlow让他去拿食物这件事并不讨厌，他没能在行动中起作用，所以能在这之后帮上一点小忙也是好的。等他拿着两个摆的满满的餐盘、腋下夹着饮料返回时，Ocalan已经被带了过来。  
Rumlow留下自己的那一份，让其他人把食物带到更舒服的地方吃，他打开啤酒，对Ocalan说：“想喝点吗？半夜把你抓走真是不好意思。”  
然而Ocalan却对这些显而易见的嘲讽置若罔闻，他的注意力全部在房间的另外一个人身上——James Barnes，一年前令他的手下闻风丧胆的传奇狙击手——射杀了很多人，其中包括他弟弟。他曾开出高额赏金悬赏Barnes的脑袋，但是却一直没人能够领走这笔赏金。他听说一年前Barnes乘坐的汽车发生爆炸，车上的人几乎全死了，他本以为Barnes也在其中，没想到这家伙还活着，并且……还多出了一条十分诡异的金属手臂，那是美国佬新开发的黑科技吗？  
“James Barnes，想不到竟在这种情况下碰见你了。”Ocalan对着Barnes的方向哂笑了两声。  
Barnes转过头看了一眼Rumlow，他发现Rumlow也在看他，于是他解释道：“我之前并没见过他。”  
“哦，他说的没错，Brock Rumlow，”Ocalan打断Rumlow想说的话，“我没见过他，也没见过你，但是我知道你们是谁。说起来，Barnes，我该谢谢你只打掉了我弟弟的半个脑袋，而不是把他从中间打成两截吗？”  
Barnes似乎有点想起来他说的这个弟弟是谁了，那次他被派去狙击装甲车，他选择射击开车的司机和副驾驶，一个他有点眼熟又不能完全想起来的人。打中之后他的观察员兴奋的告诉他，他打死了当地反叛军的干部。  
“所以呢？你想发表什么意见？你觉得以你现在的处境，还能把你那三十万美金送出去？”Rumlow听说过悬赏三十万要抓Barnes的人是因为自己的弟弟被杀才如此决策，看来就是眼下的Ocalan了，他对Barnes说：“去把水刑用的长凳拿来。”  
“要我叫Rollins来吗？”Barnes拿来长凳对Rumlow说，他还没见过Rumlow对犯人用过水刑，但他听闻这种刑罚太过残酷，所以他并不想观摩。  
“不，你给我在这里看。”Rumlow熟练的把带着手铐的Ocalan转移到长凳上，对他说：“闲聊结束，现在我们可以办正事儿了吗，Ocalan先生？说说看，你的军火库到底在什么地方？”

Barnes记不清Rumlow这是第几次往Ocalan脸上浇水了。开始几次Ocalan还能唾骂几句，现在他已经完全无法做出反应，他担心再来几次，Ocalan会撑不到军方来接手，直接就在这里窒息而亡。  
“Rumlow，停下吧，他不会说的。”Barnes终于开口劝阻道。  
“我知道他不会说的，我只是单纯的想折磨他。而他也知道，就算说了我也不会放过他，我仍然会继续折磨他。”  
“你偏离了，Rumlow，这并不是身为审讯官的目的……”  
“目的？好，我可以明确的告诉你，我的目的就是稍微发泄一下我的怒火。你知道他杀死了多少人吗？他是恐怖分子，是反人类的屠夫！他杀了一个线人的一家七口人后挂在离这不到两英里的主路上，就是为了告诉其他人出卖他的下场！”Rumlow说到激动处，一脚踹翻绑着Ocalan的长凳，把Ocalan露在外面的脚腕踩的吱嘎作响。Ocalan几分钟之前就晕过去了，面对脚腕处应有的剧痛，此刻的他毫无反应。  
“Rumlow，松开他，”Barnes用金属手臂掰开Rumlow的腿，他现在无比感谢这条手臂的好用，“他面朝下被凳子压久了会窒息死亡，你不想上头来领尸体吧。”  
Rumlow挣脱他的钳制，往后退了一步，Barnes抓紧时间把Ocalan翻过来，揭掉他脸上盖着的湿布。他没想到这个动作又引起了Rumlow的不满，Rumlow抓住了他的手腕并且夺走了湿布：“谁让你揭下来的？别把自己当成圣人，Barnes。你要是真这么有善心，干嘛还要装着你的铁胳膊拖泥带水的到这儿来，觉得国内的日子太平淡呆不下去了是吗？哦，瞧瞧，”Rumlow被Barnes甩开，于是他知道自己又一次说对了，“承认吧，你和大多数二次出征的人一样，都只有在战场上才能找到存在感。告诉我，你很享受子弹打穿肉体的感觉，对不对？”  
“我的确不讨厌杀死敌人，但这不代表我喜欢毫无意义的折磨。Rumlow长官，如果你还不想停下的话，那么我就要向您请假了。”  
“Barnes，我曾救出过被他们俘虏的队员。我所认识的反叛军，只会比我们更加残酷的折磨敌人，”Rumlow笑了一下，像是嘲讽，也像是自嘲，“不过如果换成你被俘，我是不会去救你的。因为你可是行走的三十万啊，我相信反叛军会很乐意马上杀了你换钱，再把你送去解剖的。”  
而Barnes只对他敬了个礼，保持直视着他的状态，一步一步的退出了门。

第二天和第三天Barnes都找了借口没去Rumlow那里报到，直到送走Ocalan之后，他才出现在Rumlow的办公室里。两天前针锋相对的那一刻还历历在目，Barnes觉得心里的紧张反而比那时更多了一些。Rumlow则对他保持一贯的无视状态，虽然这种状态在一周前已经稍显改观了，可是今天Rumlow的态度又恢复到了他们刚刚见面的那个样子——冷淡到让他怀疑那和前几天握着他的手的还是不是同一人。于是他也没主动说些什么，今天没有审讯工作，他早早的开始自由活动，来到训练场地进行额定训练。没过一个小时，营地就传来紧急集合的召唤，所有人聚集起来之后，指挥官公布了一条消息：运送Ocalan的车队遭到伏击，我军阵亡多人，Ocalan已逃走。现在需要他们出动全部地面部队，在Ocalan逃离此城之前进行地毯式搜索，一定要将Ocalan抓获。  
解散后Barnes立刻和所有队员们一起整装，分配小队的时候Rumlow却留下了他。他执意跟着，跨上装甲车之前Rumlow硬生生的把他的手指从车子的边缘一根根掰开。  
“你给我留在这里。Ocalan见过了你，你回归的消息想必已经在反叛军内传开了。再说，如果你死了的话，我肯定要被降级。Barnes，你现在可是国家财产，所以保住你那条价值三十万的小命儿吧。”

汽车开走了，Barnes被留了下来。太阳马上要下山了，他希望库尔德黑暗多尘的夜晚能快点过去，而天亮的时候，Rumlow会再一次把Ocalan带回来。  
5.  
Rumlow带着小队按照被安排好的方向进行搜查，一个小时过去了，他们一无所获。通过无线电里传来的联络，其他小队也和他们一样，什么线索都没发现，这不得不让Rumlow怀疑，Ocalan是不是已经逃离这个地区了。他决定在搜索完这一小片住宅区之后就让小队稍微停下休息一会，然而他们没有得到休息的机会，一位队员发现了一辆形迹可疑的汽车。Rumlow立刻决定追过去看看，他们上了自己的车，顺着那点轻微的线索走下去。  
等到那辆可疑车辆突然加速时，Rumlow他们已经被引入了敌人的包围圈。他们所在的位置周边有不少完好的多层建筑，这种情况在这个地区颇为少见，因为大部分的民用房屋都被损坏的差不多了。Rumlow想起来这是原住民撤离后的一处小型聚集区，发现情况不对时，他立刻联系了其他地方的队员来提供增援，可是他们已经朝着这个方向走了挺远，其他队员赶过来得花不少时间。驾驶汽车的Rollins也立刻掉头，没等他开出去几十米，埋伏在楼顶的反叛军就朝他们射击，迫使他们停下来。  
“我太着急了，竟然没想到那辆车会是Ocalan的诱饵。Ocalan对Barnes和我恨之入骨，他一定是从一开始就把目标集中在咱们的小队上面。”Rumlow懊恼的说。  
“停下吧Rumlow，自我反省一点都不像你的风格，”Rollins对同样蹲在座位下面，准备找准时机冲出去的Rumlow说：“你该庆幸没带Barnes那小子过来，不然我们现在遭到可能不会是这种程度的攻击了。”  
“确实，这帮人好像没想要我们的命，不然以那种角度早就把我们都突突完了。他们有地形优势，硬冲不是办法，不如我们先投降，然后再找机会冲出去，现在还是保命要紧。”  
“正有此意。”Rollins说完放下枪，举起双手从车门里出去。  
Rumlow紧随其后，原本坐在敞开式后车厢里的队员们此刻都躲在车下找掩护，Ocalan的人开始从地面逼近他们，在看到队长和副队举手投降之后，他们也随之照做。情况还不算太糟，Rumlow想，至他们这群人都没有受伤，其他人也知道了他们被俘的位置，他们还有全身而退的机会，至于自己……可就难说了。

第二天下午地面部队才回到营地，Barnes很想终止正在进行中的例行检查去问问Rumlow抓到Ocalan没有，但是那群军医都不同意。不过很快有人解救了Barnes，有人来找他，说是指挥官要他马上去开会，他这才逃离了检查。  
会议室里只有营地的指挥官和几名他没见过官员，Barnes感觉气氛不太对，他只好敬了个礼等待长官说话。  
一位指挥官对他说：“Barnes中士，我们需要告诉你一件事。昨天晚上Rumlow的小队全员被Ocalan抓获，在情况变糟时Rumlow发送了求助信息，但是他们距离其他人太远，等增援过去他们已经被带走了。之后我们花了全部的时间搜查他们的位置，可是没有进展。直到今天中午，Ocalan发布了一段视频，要求用你来交换其他人质。”  
“我愿意去。”Barnes未作迟疑的回答到。  
“你不能去，他们不会履行承诺的。根据Rumlow所说，Ocalan的目标十分明确，那就是要抓到Rumlow和你，只不过他算错了一点，没想到你没有跟随Rumlow一起行动，所以才提出了交换人质的策略。”  
“Ocalan恨我杀了他的弟弟，也许我可以作为诱饵，让大部队找到他们的弱点然后一举歼灭？”  
“不行，你绝对不能出面，你现在是军方试验项目的重要对象……”  
“你的潜台词就是，我的命比整个小队的性命加在一起更重要？抱歉，我虽然加入了项目，可我并没有卖给你们。”Barnes没能控制住情绪，他想起Rumlow是怎么让他留下的，难道仅仅因为那该死的项目他就必须待在别人的荫蔽之下？  
“Barnes中士，看来你没有仔细读那些条款，你就是卖给了我们，”另一名官员说，“让我们先抛开这个问题不谈。我们调查了劫走Ocalan的经过，发现做出这件事的是Ocalan的上层组织，根据我们对其的了解，Ocalan应该被内部处决才对，而现在他被放回来了，很有可能是Ocalan提出了交涉条件——比如说是要抓住你和Rumlow，然后你们一起放个烟花什么的。”  
“你是说，Ocalan想要制造一起自杀式爆炸？”  
“是的，所以我们更要仔细制定作战计划，尽可能的避免任何牺牲。”  
“我要求参与，长官，试验一直很顺利，我的身体机能没有任何问题，而且我也在坚持训练，我会做的和其他士兵一样好。请让我去，长官。”  
营地的指挥官有点被他打动了，在这个营地驻扎的士兵中只有两名狙击手，有Barnes这个王牌射手参战当然是再好不过，他和其他人小声商量了几句，最终和他们达成了共识。他对Barnes说：“好吧，你可以继续当你的狙击手，前提是有人愿意做你的观察手。”  
6.  
Barnes找到了他的观察手，现在，他正和他的观察手一起埋伏在距离Ocalan指定的交换人质地点一英里处的一幢三层建筑的房顶。  
“Barnes长官，听说你在费卢杰的一次战斗中就击杀了三十五人？你是怎么做到的，用的什么武器？”Barnes的观察员——营地的两名狙击手之一Steve——正在滔滔不绝的向他的偶像发问。  
“麦克米兰战术50，击杀成功的原因大概是我那时的观察员非常优秀，另外，叫我James。”Barnes不喜欢被问到他曾经的辉煌，一年多过去了，他一次活人都没射击过，现在的他还能不能保持那时的水准他也不确定。  
“明白了，我会做到比你之前的观察员更优秀的。”Steve不再发问，开始安安静静的按照Barnes的指示，绘制击杀区域的参考图。  
Ocalan所在的建筑物附近还是有不少不愿意撤离的平民，这让阻止爆炸变得势在必行，同时这也大大限制了能够采用的作战方案，身为狙击手的负担更加沉重了。他们的计划是将Ocalan引导至可击杀区域，击毙Ocalan的同时，由地面部队突入建筑物，控制局面，解救人质。Barnes和另一名狙击手埋伏在建筑物一正一侧两面，巧合的是，Ocalan所在的建筑也是三层。此时距离Ocalan给定的交换时间还有三小时。  
“James，那边有动静了！”在他们绘制完参考图后不久，Steve发现了一些动静。  
Barnes立刻将瞄准镜调整到那里，三层建筑的顶层已被损坏大半，现在算是半露天结构，二层和一层各有一扇对着他们小窗，只是从小窗里看不到任何人。Barnes又调了下焦距，这回他看到一层的墙上映出了几道人影。  
“你确定刚才一层没人吗？”  
“我确定，你快看二层，也有动静了！”Steve焦急的说。  
Barnes立刻将视线转向二层，他看到一个人出现在小窗的范围内。“他们可能有个地下室，也许我们的人就关在地下室里。”  
“James，二层那个人，不会是Rumlow队长吧……”  
听到Steve这么说，Barnes这才仔细看了看那个人，他一直想着Rumlow会和他的队员们关在一起，现在看来他想错了，Ocalan对Rumlow怀恨在心，想必是会抓住这个机会狠狠报复Rumlow的。  
“该死……”视线中的那个人一丝不挂的侧躺着，被拷在一起的双手紧紧捂住下体，隐约露出的后背上布满了鞭挞过的血痕。  
“他们……他们不会切掉了Rumlow队长的老二吧……”  
“操，我现在就要毙了他们！为什么我当初还要救他一命？干脆让他死在水刑里算了！”Barnes将子弹上膛，他的巴雷特里满填了二十发涂着银色铝漆的穿甲燃烧弹，足以把任何一个人渣轰成肉渣。  
“冷静点，James，你还不知道Ocalan的位置具体在哪，我们还是按照原定计划执行比较好。”  
“可是他们切了Rumlow的老二！我不知道他这样多久了，这要是换成你，你能挺多久？你确定Rumlow还能坚持到计划实施时吗？”  
“……”Steve也沉默了，他能理解Barnes此刻的怒火，但他还是继续劝阻到：“我们还是先联系一下总部比较好。”  
Steve说完就联络了指挥官，得到的答复是地面部队已经基本部署完毕，但是他们不同意Barnes先出击。  
“Steve，我看到Ocalan了，”Barnes调整着风向和距离旋钮，“你看右边的那个影子，是不是用着一根手杖？那肯定是Ocalan，Rumlow之前弄伤了他的脚腕。”  
“你要射击吗？”一英里的距离加上墙壁的阻隔，Steve也很想看看这位传说中的狙击手的本领。  
“呼叫指挥部，准备采取行动，我要一击必杀。”  
Steve按照Barnes的意思上报了，地面部队决定配合Barnes的行动。他为Barnes估测墙内两人的位置和自然因素。  
Barnes调整好准星，他想象着上次隔墙击中敌人的感觉。很简单，就和训练过的一样，他告诉自己。他在心跳的间隙开枪，子弹出膛，巨大的后座力带来的冲击波扬起了一阵烟尘。他在子弹击中Ocalan之前又一次上膛，对着房间内的另一人打出第二发。三秒过后，他透过窗子看到两大滩血迹喷溅在墙上——他成功了。  
“天哪你做到了！”Steve兴奋的拍着他的肩膀，他笑着回应，视线却没离开躺在地上的Rumlow，只见Rumlow用双手撑着地慢慢坐起来了。  
“诶？”Barnes发现Rumlow的老二完好的悬在腿间，“Steve，Rumlow的老二还在。”  
“这不是很好吗？James，看来Ocalan的手下并不想死，三点钟和十一点钟方位来了两辆车，他们叫了增援。”  
“联系另外的狙击手，我来解决右边这辆。”  
那是一辆丰田越野车，Barnes估计那里面至少有五个人，他决定先击杀驾驶员使汽车停下来。驾驶员的血溅满了挡风玻璃，他忍不住皱了一下眉，之后又接着破坏了汽车的引擎盖和油箱。车内跳下来五个人惊慌失措地寻找狙击手的方位，他调整了一下准星，准备逐个击杀。  
紧接着一股冲击力将他打趴在地，这让他把枪都弄翻了。他被打中了左肩胛骨，没有湿的感觉，看来防弹衣挡住了子弹。刚刚两次射击的巨大响声暴露了他的位置，他怀疑朝他们射击的可能是这附近的零散民兵。Steve没有给那个倒霉的民兵第二次射击的机会，他顺着子弹的方向找到了敌人，干脆利落的解决了。  
“你还好吗？我们暴露了，得马上撤离。”Steve问。  
“没事，没打穿。我先解决车里这几个。”Barnes忍住肩膀的疼痛，勉强摆好姿势继续射击，刚才的突发事件让他丢失了一个目标，他只成功射杀了四个。  
“Steve，快帮我找找最后一个人！”  
“我没空！”Steve正在他身后不远处朝对面射击，又有几个人发现了他们，而其中一人正要向他们射出一发该死的火箭弹。  
Barnes拾起狙击枪，找到房顶的烟囱当做掩体。“为什么我们这么招人恨！”他在枪击声中朝Steve大喊。  
“因为我们是美国人！”Steve看着拿RPG的那个人的尸体跟他的武器一起从楼上掉下去，稍微松了一口气。  
他们解决了敌人之后没再做过多停留，马上下楼准备撤离，快到一楼的时候Barnes听见火箭弹的声音，楼房瞬间垮塌，在被水泥板挡住去路的前一秒Barnes看到了拿着RPG的是个十几岁的男孩。

灰尘呛得他快要无法呼吸了，他被挤在狭小的空间里，借着可怜一丝光线，他确认了一下Steve也还活着，此时正在不停的咳嗽。他的金属手臂救了他，把一块就要砸在他身上的水泥挡到了一边去。  
“你还好？”停止咳嗽之后Barnes问到。  
“我想我的尾椎骨大概裂了，你呢？”  
“暂时死不了，可这种情况下能坚持多久就难说了。”  
“我的无线电还在，让我看看还能不能用。”Steve费力的从身上摸出那个小玩意试了一下，谢天谢地，那东西还好使。

7.  
回到国内一个星期了，Rumlow还是经常会想起那两个在他身旁炸开花的人。后来他知道那是Barnes的杰作，而促使Barnes这么做的原因，竟然是那小子以为自己被人割了老二而怒发冲冠所致。天知道他只是怕自己的小兄弟被布满沙尘的地面磨坏才捂着而已。鞭刑使他的身体背面留下大量伤痕，Rumlow怀疑自己可能再也泡不到姑娘了，姑娘们会吓到的。想到这里Rumlow有些郁闷，他决定转换一下心情，去看看昨天晚上才转院到这里的Barnes，之前Barnes一直在军方试验机构里治疗，他听说那家伙后来被埋在楼里，被人挖了一个小时才挖出来。  
乘电梯上了两层楼，Rumlow找到了Barnes的房间，门没锁，他走进去，看到Barnes正在一边吃冰淇淋一边看脱口秀。  
“你的老二还好吗？”“你的胳膊哪去了？”他们不约而同的用一个尖锐的问题来开启重逢后的对话。  
“一直都很好。”“过两天会装回去的。”他们又同时回答。

Rumlow替Barnes擦掉淌在他下巴上的融化冰淇淋。  
番外1：我讨厌这首歌  
故事发生在Rumlow和Barnes回国的几周之后，两个人已经滚到了一张床上。  
Rumlow说要调职的时候，Barnes是很吃惊的。他没想到这个比自己大好几岁，已经三次出征的男人，竟然会在这种充满晋升机会的时段申请调职，而且还是去什么难考又无聊的狙击小组。当然，虽然他向来喜欢吐槽自己的工作，他也确实爱着这份工作爱到不能自拔。Rumlow到达陆军训练中心的第十天，Barnes的上司告诉他，要他到训练中心协同训练，日后Rumlow会和他组成一个小组，他们很快可以一起出征。他一直不敢印证的猜测成真了，Rumlow想要和他一起行动，并且……愿意为了他而改变自己。

“参加此次狙击小队培训的都是或多或少有过相关经验、上过战场的人。接下来的训练项目你们将两两结组，与各自的观察手或者狙击手一起完成。现在选择你们的武器前往瓦格纳靶场。”教官宣导完毕，Barnes拿过Rumlow手里的项目清单，在他们俩巨大的帆布包里挑出合适的装备。  
“多目标射击、对话射击、交替射击姿势和手枪射击……一上午就有四个项目啊。”  
“组合训练考虑到磨合的因素，四项些还算少了，之前每天都要训练十几项。话说你不应该吃惊啊，这些不都是你经历过的吗？”  
“我只是忘了……”Barnes想到了在他对面病床上去世的前任观察手，不想让自己陷入恼人的回忆里，他把要自己要用的瞄准镜、狙击枪、卡宾枪和手枪依次装备到身上，换了个话题：“我倒是要问问，为什么其他人都是跟同班的学员组队，而你却有办法把我叫来？你当这是打游戏，想让我给你带小号？”  
“提前磨合，”Rumlow接过Barnes扔给他的项目清单，迅速的把自己的武器装好，“再说能把你叫来并不是我有什么办法，问题在你。谁让你是‘国家财产’，你既然说想要重回战场，上头得给你铺好路对不对？”  
“我发誓你再提那四个字我就给你的老二送一颗穿甲弹，保准你的死相能让所有来给你收尸的人皱起眉头来。”  
“宝贝儿，不要说得这么惊悚，况且你爱我的老二不是吗？你明明可以给我的脑袋送一颗子弹，然后切掉我的老二回去作纪念的啊。”  
Barnes觉得和前任审讯官斗嘴无聊至极又没有胜算，索性埋头出了门，向靶场走去。  
“等等我，你可是我最重要的观察手！”Rumlow在后面直喊，大步跟了上去。

第一项是多目标射击项目，身为观察手的Barnes选择了射程八百米的狙击步枪，他让Rumlow选择射程一千五百米的。他在纸上画了十字，分成四个象限，Rumlow负责一四象限内的目标，他负责二三象限。距离Barnes上一次做观察手已经过去很久了，那些计算公式对他来说已经有些陌生。不过他有他自己的一套方法，培训的时候，他把所有的公式编成了一首歌，用南方公园主题曲的调子。Rumlow的枪上贴着弹道表，他一边估算距离，一边哼着公式，用计算器算出数据填在表格上。  
“你能不能别唱这首难听的歌？我都没法集中注意力了。”Rumlow从瞄准镜上移开眼睛，打量Barnes是否在认真工作。  
“你行你上，我好久都没做过观察手了，唱歌有助于我思考和计算。”  
“我们的教官说射手是技师，而观察手才是智囊，一般当观察手的都要比射手经验丰富，所以我才叫你来当我的观察手。可是现在看起来，你也不怎么样嘛，果然行走的三十万美金这个噱头太大了。”  
“放屁，那是你们陆军的歪理邪说。我们海军陆战队一向标榜打中的才是高手，观察手就和射手的徒弟差不多。”Barnes回想起营救Rumlow的时候他让Steve当观察手时对方兴高采烈的样子，现在才领悟到原因。当时他太着急，忘记了陆军和海军陆战队的这点不同。  
“别生气，宝贝儿，算好了吗？项目计时快要开始了。”  
“知道了，第一个靶距离一千一百码，右移一个密位。”Barnes给Rumlow看了下他写下数据，想要让他提前做好计划。  
“看不懂，你的字太烂了。”Rumlow说。  
Barnes抽回数据表：“我是左撇子。”  
“抱歉。”  
Barnes盯着本子，他没把目光投向Rumlow，但他能想象出Rumlow脸上一定那种以为冒犯了自己而感到不好意思的神情，他觉得对Rumlow的抱歉做出回应太过刻意了，不符合他们已经搞上床的关系，于是装作没有刚才这几句尴尬的对话，尽量不带感情的说：“我可以念给你听。”  
他果真开始念给Rumlow听，项目计时的口哨声响起，Rumlow不敢打断他，只得专心地射击既定范围内的所有标靶。  
“你自己调整密位吧，我也要开始射击了。”  
“我也……不是那么讨厌你哼的那首歌，你可以继续唱，不用理我。”Rumlow听闻Barnes要让他自己观察目标，连忙解释了一句。  
“别自作多情，我可不会因为你的喜好就改变我的习惯，只是标靶移动到二三象限，该换我上阵了。”  
Barnes的枪声响起，目标全中。

下个项目是交替射击姿势，Rumlow知道一会儿他们将会用那种姿势：他要和Barnes面对面站着，把枪管架到Barnes的肩膀上，而他会在开火之前叫Barnes闭气，短暂的享受几秒操控对方呼吸的感觉——那一定很不错。但是Rumlow未预料的是Barnes每次闭气之前都要舔嘴唇的小习惯，早知道的话他就不会挑这把二十发大弹匣的武器，项目指示是要他清空弹匣，也就是说他要看Barnes舔上二十次那该死的、水润的粉色嘴唇。之后他用左手握住前护木，完成了即席站姿下的另外二十发射击，与他累得发颤的左手相反，他的老二精神的立在他的裤裆里。  
“小组两人交换位置，清空弹匣，准备！”教官发出了下一步指令，Rumlow在Barnes把枪放在他肩膀上之前选择了背对他的姿势。快点软下去吧，他心爱的老二，千万不要让Barnes注意到。

手枪射击训练，重头戏在观察手身上，因为观察手身负观察环境，保护小组人身安全的职责。Rumlow观察了Barnes的射击，金属手指虽说不能写字撸管，扣动扳机还是没有任何问题的。  
“你还用这把旧的M1911？你看所有人除了你之外早就换成军队统一更换的M9了。”轮到Rumlow射击时，Barnes这样说。  
“新的不如她顺手，她就像我的第一个女人，东西总是原配的好。”  
“是吗？”Barnes活动了一下他的左胳膊，“我倒是觉得这根东西比以前的好，虽然很多精细的活计都做不了，可是至少托着护木的时候，再也不会发抖了。”  
“算我失言，宝贝儿，第一个女人也没有你好。”  
“打住，不要什么事儿都扯到我们的关系上，我根本不在乎什么重要不重要，更不在乎你是个直男。对话射击在另一个靶场，我们得快点走过去。”

“你又要开始哼那首歌了吗？”Rumlow用望远镜看了下三个距离上极小的标靶，认定这是一次艰难的任务。  
“不喜欢的话你就自己算，一百码、二百码、三百码分别是一寸、二寸、三寸大小的无规则目标，还是带有选择性的，到底打哪个，射击之前一分钟才能知道。”  
于是Rumlow听着Barnes至少唱了五遍那首歌，他确定这首歌的调子会时不时的在他脑海里间或播放上一个礼拜。三百码距离，他在六张扑克牌里打中了一张红桃A；二百码他打偏了一次，在一张印刷着黑白灰的气球里打中了黑色的，而目标是灰色，他不得不在Barnes的大声吼叫里调整一分角密位。一百码的目标有两个，他们得在一堆交错的直线里找到被围起来的目标区域。Barnes也知道最好的方法就是画在纸上指给Rumlow看，可他尝试了几遍总是不能画准确，这导致了Rumlow的两次脱靶。  
“我觉得这图案有点像你后背的疤痕，让我产生了点不好的联想，发挥失常。”Barnes对两次失误感觉很抱歉，再脱靶一次他们的小队就要挂掉这个项目了。  
“我的后背可比那张破纸可爱多了，还有两次机会，我们可以重来，宝贝儿。”  
“好吧，这次你不要自己看靶了，我来计算所有的值，你就当盲打。”  
“你忘了还有其他选项吗？那就是我来画图，你来打。项目并没有硬性要求两个人的职责，你可以多依赖我一下，”Rumlow把Barnes的本子抢过来，翻到新的一页，开始绘制，“而且我真的讨厌这首歌。”

番外2：声嚣与狂乱  
by adavet

“Steve Rogers，”棕色短发的女军官直视着坐在她对面的士兵的双眼，“请你详细叙述一下当时的情况。”  
在宽大的沙漠迷彩装映衬下，金发士兵的个子显得更加瘦小，他局促的扭了扭手指，一副欲言又止的样子。  
“Steve，虽然行动非常成功，但当时Barnes中士贸然的行动险些让你们送命，我需要知道原因。”  
“女士，当时真的是很紧急的情况，我们必须……”Steve急得舌头都快转不过来了。  
“叫我Peggy，”女军官微微笑了一下，像是在安抚年轻士兵的情绪，“我知道，你一直在重复‘紧急情况’，Barnes中士也说过这个词，请告诉我具体是什么情况。”  
“Peggy，”Steve吞了下口水，深吸了口气，心脏却跳得更厉害了，“是Rumlow队长，我们当时看见了Rumlow，他的情况非常紧急，我们决定立即行动。”  
Peggy无奈的摇摇头，“Rumlow确实受到了残酷的刑讯，这个我也知道，但是医生表示他没有致命伤。”  
虽然看不见自己的脸，但Steve估计他原本白皙的面颊已经一片通红了。  
他想说当时敌人正要杀害Rumlow，可他从来没有说过谎，而且万一他的陈述与Barnes不符，会给两人都带来麻烦。  
“当时，透过窗口，我们看见，Rumlow队长躺在地上，捂着……嗯……”Steve短短的指甲扣进皮肤，他觉得他多年不见的哮喘快回来了。  
Peggy疑惑的皱起眉头，手指轻轻敲击着木头桌面。  
“下体！”Steve快速的说出这个词，然后松了口气，为自己终于找到了一个委婉的说法而感慨不已。  
女军官嘴角翘了一下，表情迅速又恢复了平静，“你们看到他下体受伤了？”  
“没有，他只是捂住了，但是我们以为他被切掉了，Barnes问我如果我被切掉能坚持多久，我说我坚持不了多久，然后我们就一致认定Rumlow也坚持不了多久，所以就动手了。”  
像是突破了什么心理屏障，Steve一口气说完了一大串话，之后虚脱了一样瘫进椅子里。  
Peggy稍稍犹豫了一阵，然后冲面色时而潮红时而苍白的士兵点了点头，在记录上写下：  
“因怀疑人质Brock Rumlow军官外生殖器遭到阉割，为防止人质失血过多而提前开展行动。”

“你必须替Barnes把酒喝了。”Rollins揉乱了Steve金色的短发，倒满了吧台上的酒杯。  
“嗯……我……我……”Steve已经从额头红到了脖子根，他刚出院没多久，也许不该这么喝酒，但Rumlow小队的人硬是把他拉进休息室，要感谢他的“救命之恩”。  
“据说Barnes那小子是隔着墙开的枪，”Rollins伸出手指比划着，“太棒了，真希望当时亲眼看到。”  
除了有点脱水和皮肉擦伤，小队的队员都没有大碍。队长和Barnes被送回国治疗了，队员们也得到了几天假期。  
“也就是艺高人胆大，不然怎么能隔墙开枪呢。”旁边一个队员感叹。  
“那个时候，可是非常危急！”Steve喘着粗气，说起当时的场景，在酒精的帮助下，越发兴奋了起来。  
大兵们听到Steve开始讲故事，也都围了上来。  
“我们趴在狙击点，Barnes一眼就看见了Rumlow！Rumlow浑身都是血，身上没有一块儿完整的皮肤……”  
Steve周围响起了呼气声和愤怒的低吼，有人握起了拳头，恨不得现在就冲出去将Ocalan鞭尸挫骨扬灰。  
“而且……Rumlow还捂着他老二！捂得可紧了！”Steve绘声绘色的说，身边的男人全都倒吸了口冷气。  
“什么，我没听说，难道……”Rollins的声音都颤抖了，他也忍不住摸了摸自己两腿之间，确认那里一切正常。  
“可不是么！当时Barnes都快急死了！说话声音都不一样了！”Steve兴奋的眼中冒光，“他架着枪就要开枪，我让他等等，先请示一下总部，他都等不及！”  
刚刚喧闹的房间静如死水，只有Steve还在说话，“砰！砰！两枪，然后墙上都是血！我本来还高兴，但是Barnes根本顾不上高兴，他还担心Rumlow的老二呢，只知道盯着Rumlow看，你知道，开枪就暴露了位置，但是Barnes也不走，就盯着Rumlow，一直到Rumlow转身坐起来。”  
Steve说的太投入，直到喘不上气，才停下猛吸了口气，“站起来一看，哦，还好，老二还在呢！Barnes可高兴了！都快唱出歌来了！他看见Rumlow的老二还在，可高兴了！”  
一阵诡异的氛围在人群中弥散开来，对此毫无感觉的Steve还在眉飞色舞的讲述着Barnes之后的英勇事迹，如何帮他挡住倒塌的房屋，但队员们的注意力早已不在此处了。

远在华盛顿医院里的Brock Rumlow和James Barnes 同时打了一个大喷嚏。


End file.
